Die Suche nach Glück
by Nibin
Summary: Das Jahr ist fast vorbei und die letzte große Prüfung steht an. Da bleibt nur noch die Frage: Was passiert, wenn man Draco Malfoy zusammen mit Cho Chang und Harry Potter in ein Zimmer steckt? DMHP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**1. And dream I do**

_Kannst du mir verzeihen?_

…

_Ich verstehe. Bitte vergib mir._

Warte! – Ich wüsste nicht was ich dir verzeihen sollte. Du hast dir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen.

_Das stimmt nicht! Und das weißt du genau!_

Du kannst nichts dafür. Du hattest keine Wahl!

_Keine Wahl?! Nur wegen mir bist du …_

Ich kann dich verstehen. Wir werden uns wieder sehen. - Irgendwann. Versprochen.

_Wie?_

Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Vertraue mir.

_Vielleicht werden wir einander Treffen, wenn wir dem Licht folgen._

Bestimmt. – Doch nun geh', bevor dich jemand findet. Lebewohl.

_Lebewohl._

Licht… Kann Licht in reiner Dunkelheit existieren? Ich wünschte, ich könnte daran glauben.

ooOoo

„Malfoy, wach auf! Wir sind bald da!", rief eine Stimme.

Draco schlug seine Augen auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es dunkel, die Landschaft war Schemenhaft zu sehen. Träge richtet der Blonde sich auf und erhob sich von der Sitzbank. Seit kurzem hatte er solche seltsamen Träume, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Weder wusste er, wer sich unterhielt, noch wusste er, wovon sie sprachen. Licht? Dunkelheit? Was für ein Quatsch. Draco holte seine Tasche von der Ablage herunter und verließ gemächlich das Abteil in Gefolgschaft von Zabini, der ihn geweckt hatte, Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle.

Eine Gruppe von Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs des 7. Jahrgangs machte sich zu der alten Villa auf, angeführt von Prof. Mc'Gonagall, Prof. Snape und Prof. Lupin, der dieses Jahr wieder VgddK unterrichtete. Emerson Manor hieß dieses alte Herrenhaus und war für zwei Wochen die Unterkunft der Schüler und Professoren. Laut Dumbledore sollte dort die letzte Prüfung stattfinden, da sie bereits alle anderen in Hogwarts abgelegt und bestanden hatten. Wer durchfiel, durfte auch nicht auf diese Reise mit, daher verwunderte es Draco umso mehr, dass Crabbe und Goyle durch die Prüfungen in Hogwarts kamen.

Nachdem sie die Halle betreten hatten, stellten sich die Professoren auf die Treppe und Prof. Mc'Gonagall eröffnete die Rede, „Wie Sie alle wissen, sind wir hier hergekommen, um die letzten Schritte auf Ihrem Weg zum erwachsenen Zauberer zu machen. Hier wird sich zeigen, ob Sie nun für die Zaubererwelt bereit sind, oder nicht. Die kommenden zwei Woche werden Sie mit Aufgaben konfrontiert werden, die Sie ohne Hilfe bewältigen müssen. Wir Professoren werden zwar in dem selbem Gebäude residieren, aber wir werden für Sie nicht ansprechbar sein. Sie werden selbst entscheiden müssen, ob Sie nun Regeln einhalten und einander respektieren, oder ob Sie sich gegenseitig das Leben hier zur Hölle machen. Die Mahlzeiten nehmen Sie im Saal links von Ihnen ein, alles andere finden Sie auf Ihren Zimmern, oder in den anderen Räumen des Manors. Wir werden sie nun in ihre Zimmer einteilen. Die Aufgaben werden im Laufe der Wochen von alleine auf Sie zukommen. – Professor Snape, ich bitte Sie hiermit die Liste zu verlesen und Sie, Professor Lupin mögen bitte die Schlüssel verteilen."

Beide Männer nickten ihr zu, ehe Prof. Snape eine Pergamentrolle hervorzog und Prof. Lupin eine Schatulle mit Schlüssen öffnete.

Snapes Stimme war – wie hätte es auch anders sein können – kalt und schneidend, „Ich lese die Zimmernummern und die dazugehörigen Namen vor. Wenn Sie aufgerufen werden, dann treten Sie vor und holen sich Ihren Schlüssel ab." Es vergingen etliche Minuten und die Halle leerte sich allmählich. Wie es den Anschein hatte wurden die Mehrbettzimmer, wie Sechs Bett-, Fünf Bett- und Vier Bettzimmer, zuerst vergeben. Derzeit wurden die rechtlichen 12 Schüler in 3 Bettzimmern verteilt. Seltsamerweise wurden auch hohe Zimmernummern vergeben.

„… Zimmer 134: Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ernie Mcmillian. Zimmer 172: Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones, Terry Boot. Zimmer 165: Cho Chang, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy. Zimmer 127: Vincent Crabbe, Zacharias Smith, Neville Longbottom."

Draco war, wie angewurzelt, auf seinem Platz stehen geblieben. Hatten es die Professoren tatsächlich gewagt ihn mit Mr. Scheinheilig Potter und Mrs. Zicke Chang, die letztes Jahr durchgefallen war, in ein Zimmer zu stecken?! Gut, gemischte Zimmer, ist eine tolle Idee, wenn wenigstens das Mädchen keine blöde Kuh gewesen wäre!! Draco kam nicht einmal dazu sich mental auf ‚Ich-habe-meinen-geliebeten-Ceddric-verloren-und-nehme-nun-Mr.Scheinheilig-als-Ersatz' und ‚Seht-mich-an-ich-bin-der-beste-Zauberer-auf-der-Welt' einzustellen, da er von letzterem unwirsch am Ärmelgepackt und die Treppe hinauf geschliffen wurde.

Innerlich fragte sich der Blonde, seit wann Potter so stark geworden war, äußerlich versuchte er sich loszureißen und zischte, „Lass mich! Ich kann auch alleine gehen!"

Potter ließ ihn umgehend los und machte ihm Platz, damit er vorbeigehen konnte, was Draco auch erhobenen Hauptes tat. Sie irrten nun schon mehrere Minuten durch das Manor und trafen auf viele Zimmer, aber nicht auf Nummer 165. Nach weiteren Minuten schienen sie eine heiße Spur entdeckt zuhaben.

„162… 163… 164… 172?! Wollen die uns verarschen?!", zischte Draco empört.

„Das muss ein Witz sein!", schnaufte Potter ebenso unwillig.

„Ich glaube, das hier ist unsere erste Prüfung. Wir müssen in Zusammenarbeit das Zimmer finden.", ließ Chang verlauten und erntete dafür von Draco einen bösen Blick.

„Den Klugscheißer kannst du wo anders raushängen lassen, Chang.", schnappte der Blonde und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Potter stellte sich schützend zwischen Draco und Chang und verteidigte sie, „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Ich glaube auch langsam, dass das unsere erste _Aufgabe_ ist."

Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch anstatt, dass Worte seinen Mund verließen, schnappte er erzürnt nach Luft und spießte Potter mit seinen Blicken auf. Dieser grinste nur triumphierend und drehte sich zu Chang um, die seufzte, „Danke Harry."

Da kam Draco die Galle hoch. Das war so unfair! Den Professoren musste doch klar sein, dass dieses Ex-Pärchen sich gegen den Slytherin verbünden würde. Eingeschnappt hob Draco seine Tasche and und ging stur den Gang weiter ohne sich auch nur einmal umzublicken. Von der Ferne hörte er Potter reden, „Lass den Idioten…"

„Selber Idiot…", murmelte Draco genervt und verirrte sich nun alleine in dem Manor.

Er kam an vielen Zimmern vorbei, aber keines trug die Nummer 165. Genervt betrat er ein Zimmer, das ohne Nummer war. Er stellte die Tasche ab und sah sich in dem Raum um. Es standen viele verdeckte Möbel in dem Zimmer, auf dessen Tüchern eine dicke Staubschicht lag. Verwundert schritt Draco durch den Raum, bis er vor einem – wie er annahm – verdeckten Schrank hielt. Langsam streckte er die Hand nach dem Tuch aus und zog es langsam von dem Schrank. Dabei trat er einpaar Schritte rückwärts, so dass das Tuch vor seinen Füßen zu Boden fiel.

_Eine junge Frau stand vor dem Schrank und drehte sich überrascht um. In den Spiegeln, die an der Schranktür angebracht waren, sah man einen Mann mit dunklem Haar stehen, welcher der Frau einen leidenschaftlichen Blick zuwarf. Sie lief auf ihn zu und fiel in seine Arme._

Draco blinzelte. Was war das gewesen?! Irritiert stolperte er rückwärts, drehte sich um und stürmte samt Tasche aus dem Raum. Er hatte es eilig zu dem Gang mit den Zimmern 162 – 164 zurückzukehren, wo er erst Halt machte. Sein Blick fiel auf die vermeintliche Nummer 172 und er stöhnte genervt auf, als er dort die Ziffern 165 erblickte. Verdammter Täuschungszauber!

Der Blonde atmete einmal tief durch, dann betrat er das Zimmer in der Hoffnung, Potter und Chang nicht bei einer sehr privaten „Unterhaltung" zu stören. Zu seinem Glück war niemand im Zimmer, allerdings standen leere Koffer und Taschen an den Fußteilen von zwei der drei Betten. Zwei der Schränke standen offen, der letzte an der Wand war noch verschlossen. Draco kam nicht einmal dazu seine Tasche abzustellen, als Chang aus dem einem Nebenzimmer – wahrscheinlich das Bad – und Potter mit einem hämischen Lächeln von dem Balkon in Zimmer kamen.

„Na, auch schon da.", höhnte er gelassen und schien sich daran zu erfreuen, dass Draco umsonst weitergegangen war.

„Klappe, Potter.", schnaufte der Blonde und stellte seine Tasche vor seinem Bett ab, welches zu seiner Missgunst zwischen den anderen Betten stand.

Potter schien die Wandseite zu lieben und Chang wollte anscheinend dem Balkon so nahe, wie möglich sein. Der Slytherin verzog das Gesicht, ließ sich aber dann doch auf seinem Bett nieder. Chang und Potter widmeten sich wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten und ließen Draco mit seinem Unmut alleine. Wenn es wenigstens Himmelbetten gegeben hätte! Aber nein, die dicken Vorhänge würden ja den einzelnen Schülern eine Privatsphäre verschaffen und das könnte dem schlechten Klima schaden. Schon langsam begann Draco die drei Professoren zu hassen.

Blöde Idioten! Nein, allen Unmut der Welt würden diese kleinen Tatsachen nicht ändern, also blieb dem Blonden nichts anderes übrig, als seine Kleidung in dem Kasten zu verstauen. Nachdem das erledigt war, ließ Draco sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte gelangweilt zur Decke. Warum war er eigentlich hier? Er wollte nicht mit einer Ravenclaw und einem Gryffindor seine Freizeit verbringen. Schnaubend erhob er sich, versiegelte noch die Schranktür und verließ das Zimmer.

Wieder einmal irrte er durch die Gänge und war bedacht bloß nicht in die Nähe von diesem Zimmer mit den seltsamen Visionen zu gelangen. In den unteren Stockwerken betrat er eine große Halle, die allerdings nicht einmal halb so groß war, wie die von Hogwarts. Draco ging gerade einmal einpaar Schritte, da passierte es schon wieder.

_Viele Paare tanzten in der Raum Mitte, manch andere standen am Rand und unterhielten sich, oder sahen den Tanzenden zu. Neben einer nahe gelegenen Säule stand ein junger Mann mit dunklem Haar, der, wie alle anderen Anwesenden auch, eine weiße Halbgesichtsmaske trug. Er beobachtete eine Frau, die mit einem Mann, dessen Haar ergraut war, tanzte. Der Mann hätte ihr Vater sein können. Die Musik endete und der junge Mann ergriff die Chance, um die junge Frau anzusprechen. Bei dem nächsten Lied tanzten sie mit einander und versanken in den Augen des anderen. Der ältere Mann beobachtete beide mit wachsamen Augen._

Draco stolperte zurück und fiel fast zu Boden, hätte ihn nicht jemand von hinten aufgefangen. Erschrocken rappelte er sich auf und schaute seinem Retter, Blaise Zabini, ins Gesicht. Der Dunkelhaarige legte die Stirn in Falten und auch Granger und Mcmillian blickten verwundert.

Zabinis Worte lenkten Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, „Sag, was ist mit dir los? Als ich dich vorhin gerufen hatte, hast du gar nicht reagiert."

Schnell fing sich der Blonde, räusperte sich und log, „Ich war in Gedanken. Was willst du, Zabini?"

Der andere seufzte und bot an, „Wir erkunden gerade das Manor. Willst du vielleicht mitkommen?"

Draco erschauderte innerlich. Mit Granger und Mcmillian zusammen durchs Manor spazieren? Nein danke! Da war selbst Zabini schwer zu ertragen. Der Blonde lehnte ab, „Ich wollte gerade hinaus, an die frische Luft und habe mich lediglich in die Halle verirrt."

Noch bevor Zabini etwas sagen konnte, war Draco an ihm vorbei gehuscht und verabschiedete sich, „Wir sehen uns später."

Sobald er in sicherer Entfernung war, atmete er erleichtert auf und machte sich dann tatsächlich auf den Weg nach draußen. Er ging zur Eingangshalle und von dort aus, durch das Portal hinaus in an die frische Luft. Vor ihm erstreckten sich eine große Wiese und ein nahe gelegener Wald. Der Junge wusste zwar nicht warum, aber als er zum Wald hinüber sah liefen ihm eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinab. Ein vertrautes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf und hinterließ ein elektrisierendes Gefühl auf seiner Haut. Draco schwor, dass er noch nie hier war und dennoch kam ihm diese Gegend so verdammt bekannt vor.

Langsam setzten sich seine Füße in Bewegung und führten ihn an den Rand des Waldes. Der Wind strich durch die hohen Baumkronen und ließ die Blätter rascheln. Draco blickte in das Gewirr von Bäumen und spürte, dass sich etwas in ihm aufbaute. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte auf einmal das unbändigende Gefühl, er müsse laut schreien. Es wäre kein wütender, sondern ein verzweifelter Schrei gewesen, doch kein Laut verließ Draco Lippen. Er wandte sich von dem Wald ab und wollte zum Manor zurückkehren, als er kurz innehielt und frustriert aufseufzte.

„Vermisst du mich sosehr, dass du mich jetzt schon verfolgst?", schnarrte er verächtlich.

Potter musterte ihn kurzzeitig, ehe er konterte, „Nein, ich wollte nur kurz raus. Du warst mir vollkommen egal."

Innerlich ließ Draco den Kopf hängen. Potter verstand es andere Menschen zu entmutigen, aber das würde der Slytherin ihm nicht zeigen. Stattdessen stolzierte er erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei und bemerkte, „Wer's glaubt, wird selig. – Folge mir ja nicht hinein."

Draco grinste siegessicher, als Potter ihm zurief, „Hatte ich nicht vor!"

Ein entnervtes Schnaufen war zu hören und ein Todesblick traf den Gryffindor mitten in den Rücken. Mit diesem arroganten Idioten soll er zwei ganze Wochen im Zimmer verbringen, ohne ihm dabei zu erdrosseln? Mal schauen wie Draco sich zurück halten würde. Soviel war sicher. Für die Professoren würden es unterhaltsame Wochen werden, sollten sie die Schüler tatsächlich beobachten.

ooOoo

Es war drei Uhr in der Früh und Draco konnte noch immer nicht schalfen. Zu seiner Linken und zu seiner Rechten lagen zwei schlummernde Mitschüler, die nicht wie er unter Schlafstörungen litten. Seufzend verließ der Blonde sein Bett und schlich auf den Balkon hinaus. Als er vor zwei Stunden ins Bett gegangen war, hatte er sich seine Vorhänge gewünscht, denn mit der Gewissheit, dass ihn im Schlaf nichts vor den Blicken der anderen schützte, machte ihn unruhig. Die anderen beiden schien dieses Detail nicht zu stören, obwohl Draco zu sehen gemeint hatte, dass Chang ein Schlafmittel zu sich genommen hatte.

Leichtfüßig schlich Draco auf den Balkon hinaus und betrat diesen zum ersten Mal. Er schritt zum steinernen Geländer vor und legte beide Hände auf die kühle Oberfläche. Sein Blick wanderte zum Firmament empor, er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann sah er wieder zu den Sternen hinauf. Sein Blick wanderte auf das Geländer, welches breit genug war, dass eine Person darauf sitzen konnte, also machte er es sich dort bequem und lehnte sich an die Mauer hinter ihm an.

Er war müde, das konnte er nicht leugnen, aber drinnen bekam er kein Auge zu. Für den Fall der Fälle legte er einen Schutzzauber um sich, der verhindern sollte, dass er zu einer der beiden Seiten hinunterfiel, sollte er an Ort und Stelle einschlafen. Trotz der Müdigkeit kehrten seine Gedanken an den diesigen Abend zurück. Er war eine Katastrophe gewesen, aber was hatte er auch anderes zu erwarten, wenn er sich mit Chang und Potter ein Zimmer teilen musste.

_**Flashback:**_

Das Abendessen war an sie vorüber gezogen und hatte glücklicher Weise keine Folgen mit sich gebracht. Als sie alle allerdings um 11 Uhr in ihren Räumen einfanden, gingen die Streitereien zwischen Draco und den anderen beiden wieder los.

„Du kannst doch nicht behaupten, dass jeder Slytherin einmal ein Todesser sein wird!", fauchte Draco.

„Ich habe nur wiedergegeben, was Ron gesagt hat.", verteidigte sich Potter und hob beschwichtigend sie Hände.

Natürlich musste Chang auch ihren Senf dazugeben, „Du musst doch zugeben, dass alle Todesser einmal in Slytherin waren."

Draco war so wütend, dass er sich für einen kleinen Moment vergaß und zischte, „Ach, dann war Pettigrew etwa auch ein Slytherin?!"

Auf Potters Gesicht spiegelte sich Verwunderung. Da gab es nur eines zu sagen: Jups?!

„Du weißt von Peter Pettigrew?!" Potter war aufgebracht. Das war nicht gut.

Draco versuchte es mit ‚sich-blöd-stellen'. „Peter wer?"

Potter baute sich vor Draco auf. Das war schlecht. „Stelle dich nicht blöd! Seit wann weißt du von Pettigrew?!"

Wie konnte er nur da wieder rauskommen. Um die Spannung etwas zu lindern fragte Chang dämlicher Weise, „Wer ist Peter Pettigrew?"

Ohne den Blick von Draco zu nehmen, erklärte Potter wütend, „Das ist Voldemorts rechte Hand und der Kerl der meine Eltern verraten hat!"

Okay. Ihre Frage, war vielleicht doch nicht so gut gewesen, denn nun beugte sich Potter zu Draco herunter, so dass dieser sich mit dem Rücken so weit es ging an das Kopfende des Bettes presste, und mit einem bedrohlich ruhigen Stimme wiederholte, „Seit wann weißt du von Pettigrew?"

Genau in diesem unpassenden Moment durchliefen kalte und warme Schauer Dracos gesamten Körper, dass dieser beinahe dazu verleitet war, kurzweilig die Augen zu schließen. Da er sich diese Blamage vor Potter nicht antun wollte, blinzelte er kurz und antwortete, „Ich weiß seit kurzem von ihm." Um jeglichen Verdacht auf eine Todesserexistenz auszuschließen, fügte er rasch hinzu, „Meine Mutter erzählte mir von ihrer Schulzeit, dass sie Pettigrew noch in ihrem letzten Jahr an Hogwarts immer in der Gegenwart deines Vaters, Lupins und ihrem Cousin, Black, sah. Sie meinte, auch wenn sie Black nicht ausstehen könnte, so wusste sie aus sicherer Quelle, dass Pettigrew - ", sein Blick fiel auf Chang, „ der ein _Gryffindor_ war – Potters Eltern verraten hatte. Das ist alles, das ich weiß. Meine Mutter wollte mir damit sahen, dass auch Gryffindors falsche Schlangen sein können." Womit sein Blick wieder auf Potter lag.

Dieser musterte ihn gezwungener Maßen zufrieden und zog sich wieder zurück. Danach hatte Draco sich hinter einem seiner Bücher versteckt, Chang hatte Potter genervt und Potter hatte so getan, als wäre er vollkommen in ein Buch vertief. Es war schön für Draco zu erkennen, dass auch diese Beiden nicht ein Herz und eine Seele waren.

_**Flashback Ende**_

Dennoch war der Moment, in dem Potter über ihn gelehnt hatte der pure Horror gewesen. Zwar war sich Draco gewahr, dass sein Körper seit einiger Zeit auf Potter seltsam reagierte, aber er hoffte, dass es vorübergehen würde, wenn er es nur ignorierte. Da er dies jedoch seit mehr als einem Jahr tat, sah er sich gezwungen, sich etwas anderes einfallen und Potter um Himmelswillen nichts davon merken zu lassen.

Was immer für Gedanken Draco noch beschäftigt hätten, sie kamen ihm nicht mehr in den Sinn, weil er – wie bereits vermutet – an Ort und Stelle eingeschlafen war. Noch genoss er die Ruhe, die ihn umfangen hielt, doch er würde ein böse Erwachen erleben, wenn ihn Potter am Morgen aufwecken würde.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**2. Who will be there to take my place**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hüllen das Manor in ihr goldenes Licht, ein neuer Tag brach an. Der Wind strich durch die Baumkornen und ließ die Blätter tanzen. Vögel sangen ihre all' morgendlichen Lieder und verkündeten somit einen neuen Tagesanbruch. Es gab nichts was diese idyllische Ruhe aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen hätte können. Nun … fast nichts.

„Wuah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Erschrocken verließen die Vögel unter aufgeregtem Gezwitscher die Baumkronen und flohen in die Ferne. Jener, der für ihren Aufbruch verantwortlich war, lag zitternd in den Armen eines dunkelhaarigen Jungen und versuchte paralysiert seinen rasenden Puls wieder zu verlangsamen.

Was ihn veranlasst hatte, so zu schreien? Das war der Junge, in dessen Armen der Blonde lag und aus dessen Armen er sich zu befreien versuchte.

„Lass mich los, Potter!", zischte Draco ungehalten und mit sichtbar geröteten Wangen.

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte „Okay." Und ließ Draco so abrupt los, dass dieser an ihm vorbei rutschte und der Länge nach den Balkonboden küsste. Chang, die dem Treiben beigewohnt hatte, konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen und heimste dafür einen Todesblick von dem Slytherin ein.

Schnell rappelte sich Draco auf, putzte sein Nachtgewand, welches aus einer bequemen, anliegenden, grauen Hose und einem dunklen T-Shirt bestand, ab und fauchte an Chang gewand, „Lach nicht so dämlich!"

Mit diesen Worten schob er sich an ihr vorbei, schnappte sich frische Kleidung aus seinem Kasten, den er vorsorglich wieder versiegelte – man weiß ja nie -, und ging ins Bad. Nachdem er auch dieses versperrt hatte, entledigte er sich seines Nachtgewandes samt Socken und stieg erst einmal unter die Dusche. Trotz des sommerlichen Wetters, waren die Grade bei Nacht nicht so warm, was Dracos Körpertemperatur etwas herabgesetzt hatte.

Leise seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn an die kühlen Kacheln und ließ das warme Wasser über seinen Rücken laufen. Er schloss seine Augen und merkte, wie sein Körper sich langsam entspannte und die Verspannung in seinem Nacken, die er wegen der unbequemen Haltung der letzten Nacht hatte, sich ein wenig löste, so dass er stechende Schmerz verschwand.

Warum musste es ausgerechnet Potter sein, der ihn geweckt hatte? Hatte Chang sich etwa nicht getraut ihn anzusprechen, oder tat sie es, um ihn einfach nur zu peinigen. Nun gut, sie wusste zwar nichts von Dracos „Empfindsamkeit" Potter gegenüber, aber dennoch. Draco legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, so dass das Wasser ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht fiel, dann neigte er den Kopf etwas nach vorne, damit ihm das Wasser über den Kopf lief. Deine Hände hatte er auf die kühlen Kacheln ihm gegenüber gelegt, alleinig nur um den Kontrast zu dem warmen Wasser zu fühlen.

Draco verweilte noch einige Minuten so, bis er aus der Dusche stieg und sich fertig machte. Wesentlich entspannter, verließ er das Bad und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg in den Salon, um dort das Frühstück in Empfang zu nehmen. Er genoss seinen Frieden so lange er ihn hatte, den hinter ihm hörte er Chang rufen, „Malfoy, warte!"

Keuchend kam sie neben ihm zum Stehen und meinte, „Ich dachte wir gehen zusammen hinunter."

„Sagt wer?", fragte der Blonde bissig und spürte, wie die Ruhe im Nichts verpuffte.

Sie zog eine Schnute. Als ob das helfen würde. „Ach, komm schon. Sei kein Frosch."

„Bin ich etwa so grün im Gesicht?", schnaubte er spöttisch.

Chang ging an ihm vor bei und berichtigte, „Nein, aber hinter den Ohren."

Hätte Draco den Spruch ‚Noch grün hinter den Ohren sein' gekannt, hätte er verstanden, dass Chang damit sagen wollte, er benehme sich vollkommen unreif. So aber stand er da, wie die Kuh vorm Tor, und sah in etwa so intelligent drein, wie ein Gummibärli. Schlussendlich ließ er den Versuch, aus dieser Aussage schlau zu werden und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Eine Stunde später befand er sich – oh Wunder – wieder auf seinem Zimmer und las in seinem der Bücher. Mit irgendwas musste er schließlich seine Zeit totschlagen und da er weder durch den Regen spazieren wollte – was tatsächlich einpaar wahnsinnige Typen machten -, noch auf Grund der gestrigen Ereignisse das Haus inspizieren wollte, tat er das bestmögliche um seine Mitbewohner aus seinem Bewusstsein zu schalten. So bekam er noch nicht einmal mit, dass Chang ihn von der Seite ansprach und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie ihn am Oberarm berührte.

Er hörte Potter über diese Reaktion leise kichern – seit wann kicherte Potter? – und herrschte Chang mit roséfarbenen Wangen an, „Was ist?"

Sie lächelte, als hätte sie seine bissige Frage nicht gehört, hob ein Päckchen mit Karten hoch und fragte zuckersüß, „Willst du mit Harry und mir ein Kartenspiel spielen?"

Was hatte die Frau nur mit ihm?! Gut, er war ein gut aussehender Typ, aber deswegen hatte sie ihn doch auch nicht die letzten sechs Jahre angequatscht. Noch dazu, ein Spiel mit Potter zusammen spielen? Hatte die noch alle Zacken in der Krone?? Scheinbar nicht, denn sie zerrte Draco ohne Widerrede zu dulden von seinem Bett und befahl auch Potter mit diesem zum-Zähne-ausfallenden-süßen Lächeln sofort(!) sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Potter seufzte und setzte sich dann widerstreben zu ihnen auf den Fußboden.

„Und was will uns große Herrscherin spielen?", schnarrte Draco gereizt, da er, dank ihrer Zerraktion, halb ausgezogen und unbequem auf dem Boden lag. Er setzte sich auf und richtete seine Kleidung.

„Blödsinn.", sagte Chang strahlend.

„Blödsinn?", wiederholte Potter, was Chang dazu veranlasst zu erklären.

„Das ist ein Spiel, bei dem man gut lügen können muss." Beide Blicke landeten bei dem Slytherin, welcher sofort verstand, warum die Ravenclaw ausgerechnet so sein Spiel ausgesucht hatte. Sie fuhr fort, „Die Karten werden gerecht zwischen uns aufgeteilt und eine Karte wird aufgelegt. Man muss immer die Karte mit dem passenden Symbol umgekehrt auf den Stoß legen und auch das Symbol laut benennen. Natürlich kann man währenddessen auch andere Karten darunter mischen und _vorgeben_ sie hätten das richtige Symbol. – Habt ihr dass soweit verstanden?"

„Und was ist, wenn jemand lügt und der andere es merkt?", erkundigte Potter sich.

Chang strahlte als sie erwiderte, „Dann sagt derjenige _Blödsinn_ und die letzte Karte wird aufgedeckt. Sollte der Besitzer der Karte gelogen haben, muss er den gesamten Stoß aufnehmen. Sollte er die Wahrheit gesagt haben, muss der andere den Stoß aufnehmen."

„Ein Spiel voller Risiken.", schloss Draco und lehnte sich an sein Bett an.

„Genau.", bestätigte Chang und teilte die Karten aus.

Leise nahm Draco seinen Stoß auf und ergab sich somit ihrem „freundlichen" Bitten, bei dem Spiel mitzumachen. In dieser Bitte steckte ein ‚Wenn-du's-nicht-tust-wirst-du-die-heutige-Nacht-nicht-schlafen-können!' eindeutig drinnen.

Unten lag gerade eine Herz Fünf. Potter legte verdeckt eine Karte nieder und sagte „Herz". Chang tat es ihm gleich und ebenso Draco, der zur Einstimmung tatsächlich eine Herz Sieben hinlegte. So ging es einige Zeit, bis Potter meinte, „Blödsinn."

Draco protestierte, „Wie Blödsinn?"

Zu seinem Unglück deckte Potter ein Pick auf und säuselte hämisch grinsend, „Du lässt nach."

Angesäuert schnaubend nahm Draco den gigantischen Kartenhaufen entgegen und legte die oberste Karte, seine Pick auf. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Haufen und verfiel.

„Wah! Wie könnt ihr nur!"

Beide glucksten schadenfroh und Draco suchte entgeistert die Karten durch. Die einzigen Herzkarte, die er fand, waren die vom Anfang und seine eigene. Diese miesen-! Er schenkte beiden Todesblicke und widmete sich an empört wieder dem Spiel. Es verging einige Zeit in der Chang, so auch Potter einmal einen großen Stapel aufnehmen mussten. Nun türmte sich wieder ein Haufen von beachtlicher Größe und Draco hatte nur noch zwei Karten in der Hand. Er sollte zwar eine Kreuzkarte hinlegen, aber er besaß keine mehr.

Unauffällig legte er eine Karokarte nieder und log, „Kreuz."

Dabei streifte sein Blick Potters, der ihn herausfordernd anblickte. Ohne es verhindern zu können, merkte Draco, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und er fauchte, „Was schaust du so dämlich?"

Auf Potters Lippen schlich sich ein Grinsen, als er spöttisch hauchte, „Blödsinn."

Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung drehte er die falsche Kreuzkarte um und siehe da, ein knallrotes Karozeichen erfreute die Augen der Anwesenden. Dieses Mal spießte Draco Potter mit seinen Blicken auf. Er hätte ihn erschlagen können. Da war er schon so knapp vor dem Ziel und dann musste dieser - nein er verfiel jetzt nicht in Fluchereien – ihm das zu Nichte machen. Oh, wie er Potter hasste!

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, schob der Gryffindor ihm dreist den Stapel hin und meinte, „Nimm. Es gehört alles dir."

Dracos Lippen waren nur noch ein weißer Strich und seine Augen kaum erkennbare Schlitze. Wollte der Dunkelhaarige tatsächlich sein junges Leben riskieren? Allem Anschein nach schon. Weiterhin Potter mit seinen Blicken tötend presste der Blonde hervor, „Ich weigere mich."

Potters Grinsen wurde noch breiter als er säuselte, „Aber nicht doch. Nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit vorschützen. Du darfst dir ruhig alle Karten nehmen." Um noch eines draufzusetzen, sagte er in dem ‚Du bist jetzt frei' - Ton, „Sie sind alle dein."

Gerade als Draco sich auf das Großmaul stürzen wollte, brach Chang in schallendes Gelächter aus. Vor lauter Lachen kippe sich rückwärts um und ihre Karten glitten aus ihrer bebenden Hand. Angesäuert verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Chang mit aufgeplusterten Wangen an. Als auch noch Potter zu prusten begann, schmiss Draco seine verbleibende Karte zu Boden und erhob sich mit den Worten, „Ihr könnt mich 'mal."

Beleidigt legte er sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett und las in seinem Buch weiter. Chang erfing sich rasch, krabbelte an Draco Bett und bat, „Ach, Draco. Du darfst das nicht so ernst nehmen."

Sie hatte ihn Draco genannt! Wie konnte sie nur! Empört schnaubend drehte er den Kopf die andere Richtung und las stur in seinem Buch weiter. Die Ravenclaw schien einzusehen, dass man diesen Slytherin nicht so schnell umstimmen konnte, wenn er beleidigt war und ließ ihn mit einem „Na, dann nicht." in Ruhe. Das diese Aussage einen unbefriedigenden Nachgeschmack mit sich zog, passte dem Blonden überhaupt nicht, aber er würde nicht so leichtfertig nachgeben. Wer weiß, was diesem Mädchen dann noch einfiel.

Genervt schlug er das Buch zu und stapfte in Richtung Türe. Chang, die nun mit Potter ein anderes Kartenspiel spielte, sah auf und fragte, „Wohin gehst du?"

„Raus.", knurrte Draco und schlug hinter sich die Türe zu. Er hatte keine Lust mehr bei diesen gemeinen Gestalten zu bleiben. Er war sein wenigen Minuten unterwegs und bog einen Korridor ein, als ihm mit einem Mal die Luft wegblieb und er daraufhin erstarrt stehen blieb. Keuchend sah er in den Gang.

_Vor ihm stand wieder diese Frau, welche nun aus einem der hohen Fenster blickte. Sie schien traurig zu sein und wirkte irgendwie … verloren. Es war so, als würde sie ein kalte Hauch von Einsamkeit umgeben, der sich in dem ganzen Korridor ausbreitete. Sie seufzte und wandte sich von dem Fenster ab. Gerade, als die durch Draco hindurch schritt, verschwand sie wieder._

Das Einzige, das blieb, war das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, welche sich in Dracos Herzen, wie ein Virus, eingenistet hatte und sich in seinem Körper breit machte. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen. Eine Bibliothek! Er musste ganz dringen die Bibliothek dieses Manors finden.

ooOoo

Es waren mittlerweile mehrere Stunden vergangen und Draco saß wieder auf seinem Bett, umgeben von einem Haufen Bücher und blätterte nun schon das achte durch. Sein Nacken schmerzte höllisch, weswegen er kurzweilig versuchte sich selbst zu massieren, allerdings ohne großen Erfolg. Seufzend schmiss er das Buch auf sein Bett, nahm sich das nächste und legte sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Fußendes. Flink blätterte er auch dieses Buch durch und fand, wie auch in den acht vorigen, nichts. Frustriert aufstöhnend, legte er seinen Kopf auf seine Arme, welche teilweise auf dem Buch und teilweise auf dem Bett ruhten.

Potter, der ihn von seinem eigenen Bett aus beobachtete, fragte, „Was suchst du denn so verzweifelt, Malfoy?"

„Etwas!", fauchte Draco gereizt und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine aufgestützten Arme. Missmutig ergriff er wein weiteres Buch und durchforstete dieses.

Chang, der er einen Blick auf sein Gesicht gewährte, bemerkte, „Du siehst müde aus."

Draco stützte sich nun auf beide Arme und zischte, „Beschwere dich bei Potter, denn der musste mich heute Früh aufwecken."

„Sei froh, dass ich es getan habe. Ansonsten wärst du vom Regen geweckt worden, und ich nehme einmal an, dass dir das noch weniger gefallen hätte.", verteidigte sich der Gryffindor.

Draco schnaubte verächtlich und dachte sich/Dämlicher Idiot!/

„Warum hast du eigentlich draußen geschlafen?", wollte Chang wissen und Draco hätte ihr auch geantwortet, wäre ihm Potter nicht zuvor gekommen.

„Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich? Der Kerl hat Schlafstörungen.", erklärte er ohne seinen Blick von seinem Buch zu nehmen.

Draco spießte ihn mit seinen Blicken auf und wollte zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzten, als Potter ihm riet, „Geh besser schlafen, bevor du uns mit deiner schlechten Laune ansteckst."

Als ob seine Worte nicht demütigend genug waren, musste auch noch alle Energie aus Draco Körper fließen und ein hartnäckiges Stechen sich in seinem Nacken breit machten. Der Blonde schnaubte wütend und legte sein Kinn auf seine Arme. Er würde sicher nicht tun, was Potter ihm sagte! In dieser verlockend bequemen Haltung las er kommentarlos in dem Buch weiter und merkte, wie seine Muskeln sich langsam zu entspannen begannen.

Es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und jeder ging seinen eigenen Beschäftigungen nach. Das Buch lieferte dem Slytherin wie üblich keine Information über die Hausherren der vergangenen Jahrhunderte. Draco las nun drei Mal denselben Satz, bis er es aufgab, das Buch zuklappte und unter seinem Kopf weg schob. Er bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und beobachtete Potter, der in einem Buch über Quidditch las. Das war so typisch für ihn. Draco hätte ihn ausgespottet, hätte sich nicht eine bleierne Schwere über ihn gelegt und müsste er nicht damit kämpfen, dass ihn die Augen zuklappten.

Er bemerkte, dass Potter über den Buchrand hinweg zu ihm sah und ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. Kurzweilig hielten sie den Blickkontakt. Während Draco ihn böse anfunkelte, lag in Potters Blick etwas weiches, als wolle er ihm versichern, dass es okay wäre, sich dem Schlaf hinzugeben. Was er auch für wenige Sekunden schaffte, denn dann riss Draco seine Augen wieder auf und warf dem Gryffindor einen wütenden, nun ja, eher müden Blick zu. Das Letzte, das er sah, war dieses wunderschöne Grün, ehe er in das Land der Träume hinüber glitt.

ooOoo

Warm … es war so schön warm … angenehm weich … Draco fühlte sich vollkommen leicht, als würde er schweben. Und da. Jemand berührte ihn … strich über seinen Rücken … der Blonde fühlte sich so wohl, er hätte ewig so verweilen können. Er spürte er Gewicht in seinem Kreuz, welches ihn in die weiche Matratze drückte. Es war nicht unangenehm, nein, im Gegenteil, die Wärme, die von diesem Gewicht ausging, verbreitete sich in dem gesamten Körper des Jungen. Warme Finger berührten seinen Nacken und massierten ihn sanft.

Massierten? Verschlafen dachte Draco, es wäre Chang, die seine Verspannung, wie seine Müdigkeit bemerkt haben musste. Er hätte sich befremdet fühlen müssen, aber es tat einfach zu gut, als dass er sich dem widersetzte. Nur … seit wann war Chang so schwer? Und … seit wann hatte sie so große Hände? Ihre wirkten doch ehe klein und zierlich. Konnte es sein, dass etwa … Potter?!

Draco verkrampfte sich sofort und Potter, wie der Blonde annahm, musste es gemerkt haben, denn er unterbrach sein Tun. Zur Bestätigung von Dracos Befürchtung, grüßte der Gryffindor, „Morgen. Na, hast du gut geschlafen? Ich hoffe, dass du jetzt nicht mehr so gereizt bist."

Draco versuchte sich aufzurichten und zischte, „Geh' von mir runter!"

Wie könnte es auch anders sein, lies der Dunkelhaarige es sich nicht nehmen, den Slytherin „unter" ihm zu sehen und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Stattdessen tadelte er ihn, „Na, na, ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Seine Hände glitten über Draco Rücken und er setzte dort fort, wo er aufgehört hatte. Da Draco keine Anstalten machte, sich zu entspannen – sondern eher zu _ver_spannen-, schob der Gryffindor seine aufgewärmte Hand in dessen Nacken und machte dort weiter.

Mist! Schwachpunkt gefunden!

Draco klappte zusammen, wie ein Taschenmesser, und ergab sich widerwillig der Prozedur. Während er vor Scham rot anlief, wagte es Chang ihn - wieder einmal – von der Seite anzusprechen, „Du hast vorhin etwas über die Hausherren dieses Manors gesucht, nicht wahr?"

Der Blonde drehte den Kopf nach rechts und schaute zu der Ravenclaw, die sich die gesamten Bücher unter den Nagel gerissen hatte. Draco wollte schon zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzten, als Potter den Druck auf seinen Nacken erhörte und somit Blitze durch Dracos Körper jagte. Verdammt! Woher wusste der Junge, was er wann tun musste, bzw. wusste er überhaupt, was er da tat?!

Resigniert antwortete der Blonde, „Mhm."

Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er schwören können, dass er Potter aus dem Augenwinkel zufrieden grinsen sah. Verdammter Sadist! Chang, die das ganze anscheinend kalt ließ, meinte weiterhin, „Ich habe hier etwas über ein Ehepaar gefunden. Mr. und Mrs. Wendoley. Sie waren die zweiten Hausherren des Manors. Er war der Gouverneur von dieser Gegend und sie seine junge Ehefrau."

Das interessierte Draco aber. „Jung? Wie jung?"

Chang las im Buch nach. „Hier steht, dass sie bei ihrer Hochzeit 16 Jahre alt war und er befand sich in dem 29. Lebensjahr."

„Igitt! Dann war er doch viel zu alt für sie.", rutschte es Draco raus, ehe er sich selbst Einhalt gebieten konnte. Er hörte es zwar nicht, aber er spürte, dass Potter leise lachen musste, denn sein Körper bebte. Beschämt vergrub Draco sein Gesicht in seinen Armen, um die gut sichtbare Röte zu verstecken. Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

„Sonst steht hier nichts.", sagte Chang und las das Buch weiter durch.

„Mhm." Es war ein wohliger Seufzer, der Dracos Lippen entglitt, da er sich - für ihn – dummer Weise wieder zu entspannen begann. Einschlafen würde er zwar nicht, aber er schwebte irgendwo zwischen der Realität und … er wusste es nicht. Er spürte und hörte alles und dennoch schien sein Bewusstsein eine andere Ebene zu erreichen. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sah somit nicht, was um ihn herum passierte.

„Ist er wieder eingeschlafen?", hörte er Chang fragen. Sie schien ziemlich in der Nähe zu sein, denn trotz, dass sie beinahe flüsterte, verstand der Blonde sie klar und deutlich.

„Weiß nicht.", meinte Potter, unterbrach seine Tätigkeit allerdings nicht. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu, „Er wirkt so friedlich, wenn er schläft. Da könnte man glatt vergessen, was für ein As er doch manchmal sein kann."

/Schuft!/, hallte es in Dracos Gedanken wieder. Wie konnte Potter ihn nur so … Es war wirklich demütigend zuzugeben, dass das, was Potter mit ihm machte in jeder erdenklichen Weise gefiel. Aber das musste er den anderen nicht wissen lassen.

„Er ist süß.", kicherte Chang und Draco meinte zu spüren, wie ihm das Blut ins halbversteckte Gesicht schoss.

„Süß?", wiederholte Potter und erwiderte, „Ich weiß nicht, ob man ihn als _süß_ bezeichnen kann."

„Du bist ja auch kein Mädchen, Schwachkopf.", rügte Chang den Gryffindor.

„Nein, das bin ich in der Tat nicht.", lachte Potter und wanderte mit seinen Händen in Dracos Kreuz, wobei er sich auf Dracos Hintern setzte und diesen beinahe leise aufstöhnen ließ. Zum Glück besaß der Junge ein gewisses Maß an Selbstbeherrschung. Verdammter Potter! Wenn er das noch einmal machte, dann … dann … würde Draco ihn zu Sushi verarbeiten.

„Aber …?", wollte Chang wissen.

Aber? Warum fragte sie aber? Was hatte sie gesehen, dass er nicht sehen konnte? Was passierte gerade? Hatte Draco irgendetwas Wichtiges verpasst?

„Dann sind die Gerüchte also wahr.", schlussfolgerte sie irgendwas. Was für Gerüchte??

„Aber sage es keinem weiter, okay.", bat Potter mit ernster Stimme. Verdammt! Warum mussten die Zwei ein Geheimnis genau vor seinen Augen… oder auch Ohren … besiegeln, ohne Klartext zu reden?! Machten sie das mit Absicht??

Ohne Vorwahnung wanderten Potters Hände unter Dracos Hemd und entlockten dem Slytherin mit leichtem Druck ein geseufztes Stöhnten. Potter hielt inne. Nein! Draco hätte sich selbst schlagen können. Das war ja klar! Genau wenn Potter auf Körperkontakt – Haut an Haut – ging, verabschiedete sich Dracos Zurückhaltung. Verdammter Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung!

Nun wanderte Potter mit seinen Händen Dracos nackten Rücken hinauf und der Blonde starb tausend Tode. Anstatt zu massieren strich er sanft über die Haut, um anscheinend Dracos Reaktion zu testen. Mistkerl! Der Slytherin bekam langsam ein wachsendes Problem und fragte sich im Stillen, was er verbrochen hatte, um so gedemütigt zu werden. Potters Hände wanderten zu Dracos Kreuz hinab und drei Finger fuhren dreist unter den Hosenbund. Draco konnte nicht anders, als die Luft anzuhalten, denn sonst hätte er gewimmert. Als er nun die Finger beider Hände unter Dracos Bund schob, sie an beiden Seiten hinab gleiten ließ und ihn dann an der Hüfte packte, geschah es. Draco keuchte leise und krallte sich reflexartig in die Decke. Ein schwarzer Schleier legte sich über ihn und er wurde bewusstlos.

Tbc

Hallo Leute! Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich einmal wieder melde, bzw. diese FF betreffend mich endlich einmal melde. Ich dachte mir, es macht mehr Sinn, wenn ich zu nächst einmal zwei Kapitel ins Internet stelle. Irgendwann (spätestens nächste Woche), wenn ich Lust habe, stelle ich das dritte Kapitel hinein. Ihr seid nicht gezwungen mir eine Review zu hinterlassen, aber wenn ihr es tut, werde ich mich sicher freuen.

Schönen Gruß an euch Leser (aktiv und passiv)!

Eure Nibin

Ps.: Ich muss gestehen, dass ich eine ziemliche Passivleserin bin und nur in Ausnahmefällen eine Review hinterlasse. .°


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt dran gedacht habe. Bin etwas auch der Übung, was das ins Internet stellen von FF's betrifft. Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

So! Es wird Zeit, dass ich endlich das 3. Kapitel uploade. Obwohl ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, haben mir doch einige geschrieben. Thanks!.

Und jetzt noch schnell zu den Reviews:

**yvi**: Ja was das mit dieser Frau auf sich hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung. unschuldig guck lol

**angellike: **Schwarzschreiben? Ich kenne da eher noch _Schwarz_arbeit.

**wolfgangdelaCroix:** Warum er bewusstlos wird? Zum einen, weil er schwache Nerven hat, zum anderen, weil ich bösartig bin. muahahahahar Ich lasse ihn nur noch einmal fainten und dann ist Schluss mit der Quälerei.

**wickienchen:** Glaub mir, es geht noch heißer.

**sugalein:** Oder auch erst heute.

**FirstKiss:** Harry und Draco müssen einfach süß sein. schmacht

**fighter-for-dragonheart:** Erst einmal … du hast einen schönen langen Namen. Bist du auch ein Drachen-Fanatiker? klinker Zweitens … danke für das Kompliment. Ich selbst bin so in meiner FF drinnen, dass es für mich ohnehin offensichtlich ist, dass Harry schwul ist. Ichn habe mir sogar eine Szene überlegt, die aus Harrys Sicht beschrieben wird, nachdem Draco bewusstlos geworden ist. Vielleicht bringe ich sie noch als Flashback hinein, wer weiß.

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**3. You're taking over me **

Ein Mann sagte einmal, ein Sonnenuntergang bedeute nicht das Ende eines Tages, sondern den Beginn der Nacht. Was am Tag nicht beendet wurde, wird im Schutze der Dunkelheit vollbracht. Sei es, dass eine Arbeit noch nicht erledigt war, oder dass sich zwei Menschen heimlich trafen, um ihren Angelegenheiten nachzugehen. Draco hatte in den vergangenen zwei Tagen wenig erlebt und rechnete damit auch nicht, dass er in dieser Nacht ihr wieder begegnen sollte.

Der Blonde machte gerade einen nächtlichen Spaziergang im Lichte des Halbmondes. Er war alleine unterwegs, da er wieder einmal die Einsamkeit suchte. Immerhin brauchte er nach den letzten 48 Stunden wieder etwas Zeit für sich selbst und ein Spaziergang ohne einen neckenden Potter bot ihm eine willkommene Abwechslung. Gerade als der Blonde in den nächsten Gang einbog geschah es.

_An einem der hohen Fenster stand wieder die junge Frau, welche in die Ferne starrte. _

„_Alice."_

_Hinter ihr erschien der ältere Mann, ihr Ehemann. Die Frau namens Alice wandte sich im zu und setzte ein warmes Lächeln auf. _

„_Was gibt es Liebster?", fragte sie mit einer engelsgleichen Stimme, die Draco wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Der Mann kam auf sie zu und sah ihr forschend in die Augen. Schließlich beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste sie._

Draco beutelte es vor Ekel und er spürte den Drang sich zu übergeben in sich aufsteigen. Wenn die Frau Alice Wendoley hieß und das eben ihr Ehemann war, wollte Draco nicht wissen wie ihre Beziehung zueinander ansah. Alleinig der Gedanke daran verschaffte dem Blonden Übelkeit. Er wollte sich zum Gehen abwenden, als …

_Alice verließ gerade ein Zimmer und legte die Kapuze über ihr Haupt. Dann lief sie den Gang entlang._

Draco folgte ihr umgehend.

_Schlussendlich hielt sie in einem Garten an, in dem ein Brunnen stand. Aus dem Schatten einer Säule trat der junge Mann und Alice fiel ihm in die Arme. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, bis sie den Kontakt unterbrach und atemlos warnte, „Wir können uns hier nicht mehr treffen. Er wird misstrauisch."_

_Der Mann verteilte Küsse auf ihren Hals und hörte nur halbherzig ihrer Warnung zu. Alice drückte den Mann von sich und flehte, „Bitte, Zidane! Ich will nicht, dass er uns findet."_

_Er blickte ihr ernst in die Augen und hauchte, „Okay, folge mir."_

_Zidane ergriff ihre Hand und beide verwanden im Nichts._

„So, so …", murmelte Draco und ging zu dem Brunnen, um sich an ihn anzulehnen. „Alice war ihrem Mann untreu …"

Ohne zu wissen, warum, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen.

ooOoo

Draco kam mit einem Stapel Büchern ins Zimmer und wurde sogleich von Potter empfangen, „Schon wieder Bücher? Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du für Hermione eine ernste Konkurrenz."

„Ich stehe mit niemanden in Konkurrenz, Potter.", schnaubte der Slytherin und lud die Bücher auf seinem Bett ab, ehe er hinzufügte, „Merk' dir das endlich."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Du musst dich nicht gleich angegriffen fühlen.", beschwichtigte Potter und ließ sich auf Dracos Bett nieder. Wie der Blonde das hasste! Dreistigkeit war wohl Potters zweiter Vorname. Der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich in die weichen Kissen zurückfallen und meinte, „Ach, übrigens, Cho wird die ganze Nacht über nicht da sein. Sie bandelt mit einem Huffelpuff an und verbringt daher die ganze Nacht mit ihm irgendwo."

Wie bereits gesagt wurde, sagte einmal ein Mann, dass der Sonnenuntergang nicht das Ende eines Tages bedeutete. Nein, manchmal bedeutete er auch einfach nur das Ende der Welt.

„Was … hast … du …?"

Die restlichen Worte blieben dem Slytherin im Halse stecken. Er sollte nun mit dem Gryffindor, welcher der Goldjunge der Zaubererwelt, Dumbledores Liebling, Freund der Muggel und Hauselfen war und es sich noch dazu in **Dracos** Bett bequem machte, eine ganze Nacht verbringen?! Wo war Chang, wenn man sie einmal brauchte??!!!

Dem Jungen war der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben und er hätte überventiliert, wenn ihm das sein Vater in seiner Kindheit mit den Worten „So reagieren nur Frauen und Mädchen!" nicht ausgetrieben hätte.

„Wir werden heute Nacht alleine sein.", wiederholte Potter ungnädiger Weise.

Hysterisch lachen! Er musste hysterisch lachen!! Bevor er einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt, rettete er die Situation, in dem er den Anflug von Hysterie mit einem Räuspern kaschierte, sich umdrehte und gleichgültig vorgab, „Ist mir egal. Ich geh mal hinaus."

Am Balkon lehnte er sich an das Geländer und atmete einmal tief durch. Er hob seinen Blick zum nächtlichen Firmament und spürte, dass ihm ein kühler Wind durch sein Haar strich. Alle Panik fiel von ihm ab und er kam wieder zur Ruhe. Was soll's. War er halt mit Potter für eine Nacht alleine. Was sollte schon passieren?

Tja, was passierte denn, wenn man solche dämlichen und überflüssigen Fragen, die einen eigentlich beruhigen sollten, stellte?

Draco quiekte und schreckte hoch, als plötzlich zwei Hände seine Hüften umfassten und sich kurz darauf zwei Arme um seine Taille schlangen. Der Slytherin wäre beinahe erschaudert und ein wohliges Seufzen wäre ihm über die Lippen gekommen, als ihm eine raue Stimme ins Ohr hauchte, „Sorry, ich vergaß. Du bist ja an der Hüfte sehr, _sehr_ empfindlich. Das hätte sich über die zwei Tage beinahe vergessen."

Sollte Draco nun glücklich, oder unglücklich über die Tatsache sein, dass Potter so knapp hinter ihm stand? Zum einen sah er sich die Röte im Gesicht des Blonden, zum anderen war er ihm schon so nahe, dass Draco wiederum merkte, dass das Blut nicht nur nach oben in seinen Kopf schoss. Es war zum Heulen!

„Was denn? Du sagst gar nichts.", höhnte der Gryffindor leise und sein Atmen drang in Dracos Ohrmuschel. Unwillkürlich erschauderte der Slytherin und verdammte seinen eigenen Körper für die fehlende Selbstbeherrschung.

Auf einmal ließ Potter von Draco ab, wobei seine Hand _versehentlich_ über Dracos Hintern glitt und verschwand mit einem „Bleib nicht zu lange draußen" nach drinnen. Der Slytherin war vor Schreck paralysiert und verweilte daher noch etwas länger draußen. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, wenn er daran dachte, dass der Gryffindor … Nein! Er durfte nicht daran denken! Er musste standhaft sein! Standhaft? Das war er auch bald im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Langsam, aber doch, wagte sich der Blonde ins Innere des Zimmers und fand es zu seinem Wohlwollen leer vor. Erleichtert seufzend ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder und klappte eines seiner Bücher auf. Noch genoss er die Stille, doch bald sollte sie von Potter, der mit einem Tablett voller Leckereien eintrat, zerstört werden.

Der erste Gedanke, welcher Draco durch den Kopf schoss, als er das Tablett erblickte lautete//Shit!//

Der zweite war//Er will mich doch nicht wirklich verführ…//

Das Blut schoss dem Blonden ins Gesicht, weshalb er sich hinter dem Wälzer versteckte. Sein Magen knurrte. Mist! Warum musste er auch das Nachtmahl auslassen und in der Bibliothek herumlungern! Egal was passierte, er würde von diesem Essen nichts anrühren. Am Ende war da noch ein Gift, oder so drinnen.

„Ich dachte, ich bringe dir etwas zum Essen, da du ja nicht beim Nachtmahl dabei warst.", erklärte Potter strahlend und stellte das Tablett auf Dracos Bett ab.

Der Slytherin blinzelte über den Rand seines Buches hervor, sagte jedoch nichts. Der Dunkelhaarige hingegen schnappte sich ungeniert ein harmloses Apfelstück und hielt es dem Blonden vor die Nase. Draco beäugte zuerst misstrauisch das Stück Obst, dann den Gryffindor. Dieser ließ sich nicht davon beirren und bot an, „Nimm ruhig. Er ist schon nicht vergiftet."

Draco wollte schon ablehnen, als sein Magen sich wieder meldete. Mit röslichen Wangen nahm er das Stück entgegn und murrte, „Glotz nicht so."

Potter bequemte sich auf Dracos Bett und hob eines der Bücher an. Auch er genehmigte sich ein Apfelstück und biss abwesend davon ab. Draco riss sich von Harr.. Potters rosigen Lippen los und las in seinem Buch weiter. Oder machte zumindest den Versuch weiter zu lesen. Aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen ließ seine Konzentration rapide nach.

Auf einmal sah Potter auf und Grün traf Graunblau. Ein mildes Lächeln legte sich auf Potters Lippen, als er bemerkte, „Du isst ja gar nichts."

Dracos Blick fiel auf das unberührte Stück Obst in seiner Hand und zischte zur Verteidigung, „Woher soll ich wissen, dass du wirklich nichts dazu gemischt hast."

„Indem du mir vertraust.", entgegnete der Gryffindor gelassen und schob sich keck den Rest seines Apfelstücks in den Mund.

Widerwillig biss nun auch Draco ab und widmete sich seinem Buch wieder, als Potter hinzufügte, „Immerhin sollte eine unsichtbar gemachte Chilischicht nicht schaden."

Dracos Geschmacksknospen schienen zu explodieren, als das Chili auf seine Zunge traf. Er kaute und schluckte schnell das Stück hinunter. Sein Mund brannte wie Feuer und er war sich sicher, dass ihm Tränen in den Augen standen, als er - so gut wie es ging – gespielt fragte, „Welches Chili?"

Da war es wieder! Dieses miese, hinterhältige, hämische Grinsen! Oh, er hätte Potter erschlagen können! Hätte ihm das Chili nicht die Speiseröhre (beinahe) verbrannt. Wasser! Er brauchte Wasser! Draco konnte den Hustreiz nicht unterdrücken. Er erblickte eine Karaffe auf dem Tischchen, fegte das Buch von seinem schoss, warf den Apfel auf das Tablett und eilte zu der Karaffe, die glücklicher Weise mit kühlem Wasser gefüllt war. Ohne auf den Gryffindor zu achten, stürzte er das kühle Nass in seine Kehle, gleich ob ein Wasserstrahl sich von seinem Mundwinkel aus unter sein Hemd stahl.

Mit der Karaffe in der Hand kehrte er zu seinem Bett zurück, ließ sich drauf nieder, stellte sie am Boden ab und knurrte, „Mistkerl!"

Potter grinste breit, als er ihm wieder die Hand mit einem weiteren Stück entgegen hielt und fragte, „Apfel?"

Draco funkelte seinen Gegenüber böse an, lehnte sich nach vorne und nahm sich … ja was sollte er denn nehmen? Nun auch den Erdbeeren, war sicher kein Chili. Oder sollte der Gryffindor etwa an einer Geschmackverirrung leiden? Nun ja, wenn er bedachte, dass er sogar auf den Apfel Chili gestreut hatte. Zielstrebig ergriff Draco eine halbe Feige und biss hinein.

Um ein Haar wäre er an diesem bissen erstrickt. Welcher Idiot streute in eine Feige Chili und noch ein anderes Gewürz?! Potter lachte leise, als Draco in Erwägung zog, das Stück wieder auszuspucken. Mutig schluckte er es aber dann doch hinunter und zischte, „Lach nicht so blöd!"

Wenn dieser Trottel sich schon auf seinem Bett breit machen musste (Im Übrigen hatte Draco die Diskussionen: ‚Verschwinde von meinem Bett!' ‚Ich sitze aber gerade so bequem.' aufgegeben.) und ihm ein präpariertes Essen anbot, dann sollte er gefälligst nicht so frech sein und über den Slytherin lachen. Potter bekam sich wieder ein und genehmigte sich die andere Feigenhälfte. Draco beobachtete ihn genau und knurrte schlussendlich, „Gib's zu. Es sind nicht alle Stücke _vergiftet_."

Potter funkelte ihn hämisch an und schnarrte, „Ach, wirklich? – Im Übrigen. Weißt du, was du da isst?"

Das Schnarren wurde zu einem Schnurren. War das jetzt ein gutes Zeichen, oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Wie dem auch war, Draco gab sich nicht weiter mit dieser belanglosen Frage ab und fauchte gereizt, „Chili, das hast du doch selbst gesagt!"

„Und Safran. – Weißt du, dass diese Gewürze in hohen Mengen eine aphrodisierende Wirkung hat? Immerhin hasst du jetzt eine ziemlich hohe Dosis intus.", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige gelassen. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich der Schalk wieder, als Draco langsam, aber doch, in Panik verfiel.

„D.. das stimmt nicht!", stammelte er hilflos und spürte, wie das Blut nach unten schoss, „Ich habe doch nur zwei Bissen gegessen."

Potters Grinsen wurde breiter. „Habe ich vielleicht vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich die Gewürze nicht nur unsichtbar, sondern auch verkleinert habe? Sobald sie die Mundhöhle verlassen haben, nehmen sie natürlich wieder ihre normale Größe an. Ich würde sagen, dass du nun die Hälfte des Chilidöschens und ein viertel von dem Safrandöschen gegessen hast."

Was für eine Offenbarung! Das erklärte auch, warum sein Mund und der gesamte Hals brannten. Dracos Augen waren Tellergroß, als er aufsprang und mit der Entschuldigung „Mir ist schlecht." ins Bad stürmte. Dort knallte er die Türe hinter sich zu und versiegelte sie mit drei verschiedenen Zaubern. Die Beule in seiner Hose schmerzte so sehr, dass er den Zippverschluss öffnen musste. Verdammter Mistkerl! Wie konnte er das nur dem armen Slytherin antun! Halbes Chilidöschen … Das würde er noch bereuen!

Verzweifelt fuhr sich Draco durch sein Haar und keuchte leise, als ihn Schauer durchliefen. Das Chili machte scheinbar nicht nur geil, sondern auch empfindsam. Heiß. Ihm war so heiß. Draco striff sich das Hemd über den Kopf, ließ es plump zu Boden fallen und ging zu dem Waschbecken. Leicht zitternd stützte er sich auf den Beckenrand und schaute in den Spiegel. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und sein Blick lusterfüllt. Ein weiterer Schauer lief über Dracos Rücken, so dass er die Augen schloss und keuchend erzitterte.

Warum tat Potter ihm das an? Wollte er sich über ihn lustig machen? Gab es Wetten von denen der Blonde nichts wusste? Er hatte nicht die Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, da mit einem Klacken die Türe aufging. Erschaudernd sah Draco zu dem Gryffindor, der in dem Türrahmen lehnte und ihn eingehend musterte. Sein Blick verweilte für einen kurzen Moment an der hervorblitzenden Boxershorts, ehe er katzengleich auf den Blonden zuging.

Draco richtete sich auf, als Zeichen, dass er sich Potter entgegenstellen würde, als dieser die Hand anhob und sie zärtlich auf Dracos Wange legte. Er strich mit dem Daumen über die Wange und Draco war versuch die Augen zu schließen. Harrys Hand wanderte in Dracos Nacken, während er die andere in dessen Kreuz platzierte. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er den Slytherin an sich und blickte tief in diese graublauen Augen, ehe er sich zu einem Kuss nach vorne beugte.

Zuerst wollte Draco den Gryffindor von sich stoßen, gegen diese zärtlichen Berührungen protestieren, doch letzten Endes verließ kein Wort des Widerwillens seine Lippen und ebenso keine Handlung folgte. Stattdessen legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Oberarm und öffnete bereitwillig den Mund, als der Dunkelhaarige mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat. Ein prickelndes Gefühl, welches mit elektrisierender Geschwindigkeit durch Dracos Körper schoss, ließ den Jungen heftiger denn je erschaudern. Eigentlich hätte er Ekel empfinden müssen, doch das Einzige was er verspürte war Lust.

Harry strich mit seiner hand Dracos Rücken empor und brachte den Blonden somit zum zittern. Ihre Lippen lösten sich und Draco wollte protestieren, als Harry Küsse bis hinab zu seinem Hals verteilte. Dracos Beine waren so wackelig, dass sie drohten wegzukippen. Harry schien dies zu merken, da er die Position wechselte und sein eigenes Bein zwischen die von Draco schob. Der Slytherin war machtlos und so ließ er die Küsse über sich ergehen. Harry schien unterdessen mutiger zu werden, da nun auch ab und zu sanft in die weiche Haut bis. So kam es, dass er mit der Hand Dracos Becken an sich drückte und zugleich und Dracos Halsbeuge biss. Das elektrisierende Gefühl an seinem Hals und der Erhöhte Druck auf seine Erregung schickten eine Welle purer Lust durch den Körper des Blonden und veranlassten Draco dazu laut aufzustöhnen, ehe er verstummte und in Harrys Armen zusammen sank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

A/N: Sorry wegen der Verspätung!!! Ich habe voll verpennt das Kapitel ins Internet zu stellen, wobei ich es schon längst fertig und verbessert hatte. Zur Entschädigung stelle ich auch schon das 5.Kapitel hinein.

Noch vielen Dank an **alle** Leser! Es freut mich, dass euch meine FF gefällt, bzw. interessiert.

Special thanks an **chibi**, **zissy**, **sugalein** (sich schon schäm) und **angellike** (_ich bin mal gespannt, was passiert, wenn Draco wieder bei Sinnen ist_ Muahahahahahhahahahahar nach Luft schnapp Muahahhahhahahahahhahhahhahaharrrr sich wieder fass sorry, ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten)

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**4. Kissing You**

„Komm schon! Wach auf! – Draco, raus aus den Federn! Es ist bald Mittag!"

Widerwillig murrend drehte sich der Blonde von Chang weg und wollte weiterschlafen. Chang unterband dieses indem sie die decke wegriss und den Blonden unbarmherzig an der Schulter rüttelte. Schlussendlich gab sich der junge geschlagen und schlurfte mies gelaunt ins Bad, wobei er Changs aufgeklappten Mund ignorierte. Hatte die doofe Kuh noch nie einen nackten Oberkörper gesehen?

Nachdem die Türe verschlossen war, entledigte er sich auch noch seiner Hose samt Shorts und ging in Richtung Dusche. Dabei warf er flüchtig einen Blick in den Spiegel und schnappte sich zugleich sein Handtuch. Auf einmal hielt er inner und trat einpaar Schritte zurück, so dass er nochmals in den Spiegels sehen konnte. Als er fünf Knutschflecken, wobei einer an seiner Halsbeuge, zwei an seinem Schlüsselbein, einen auf seiner Brust und einen direkt auf seiner rechten Brustwarze und Umgebung prangten, erblickte, stieß er einen Schreckensschrei aus.

ooOoo

„Ähm … Draco?"

„Hm?" Der Blonde kam gerade aus dem Bad und rieb sich mit dem Handtuch die Haare noch trocken. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er den Schock überwunden hatte.

„Habe ich gestern etwas verpasst?", fragte Chang weiter und sah den Jungen erwartungsvoll an.

Draco tat, als wüsste er von nichts. „Nein? Was soll denn passiert sein?"

Chang hob ungläubig eine Braue und wagte es den Slytherin mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren, „Immerhin ist dein Körper von Liebesbissen übersäht. Hattest du gestern Besuch?"

Sichtlich irritiert schaute er die Ravenclaw an, ehe er log, „Ja, aber seit wann interessierst du dich für mein Liebesleben?"

Chang lehnte sich an den Tisch an, der rechts von der Tür stand und verriet, „Laut meiner Quelle hast du gar kein Liebesleben."

Draco erstarrte. Woher wusste sie von Dracos … oder bluffte sie nur? Um das auszutesten lachte er gekünstelt, „Ach, und welche _Quelle_ soll über mich bescheid wissen?"

„Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, … muss ich noch mehr Namen nennen.", entgegnete sie unbarmherzig kalt und Dracos Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Aber … wie …?", stammelte er schockiert.

Chang lächelte wissend und erklärte, „Der Fanclub. 60 der Schülerinnen von Hogwarts sind Mitglied bei diesem Club und ich bin die Vorsitzende. Wegen meiner Position fällt mir natürlich die Beschaffung wichtiger Informationen zu. Daher habe ich meine Quellen."

„Club? Was für ein Club?" Konnte man diesen Jungen noch mehr verwirren?

Chang holte tief Luft ehe sie antwortete, „Der Fanclub von Harry und dir. Übrigens 97 des Clubs spekuliert auf eine Beziehung zwischen Harry und dir. Also … zurück zu meiner Fragte. Habe ich gestern etwas Grundlegendes verpasst?"

ooOoo

„Harry… warte Harry …"

Der Gryffindor blieb stehen und hielt inne, bis Hermione keuchen vor ihm ankam. Dan fragte sie atemlos, „Warum … wartest … du … nicht… auf… uns?"

Harrys finsterer Blick fiel auf Ron, der missmutig hinterher trottete, und zischte, „Frag doch diesen Idioten."

Wütend wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und stapfte davon, dicht gefolgt von Hermione. Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen indem sie beschwichtigte, „Harry, er hat es nicht so gemeint. Du weißt doch, dass er noch nie mit Malfoy konnte. Gib ihm wenigstens etwas Zeit, um sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen."

„Warum sollte ich? Immerhin habe ich ihm etwas sehr wichtiges anvertraut und er hat mich dafür als wahnsinnig bezeichnet!"

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt so wütend war. Gut, Ron hatte seine Homosexualität akzeptiert, und dass er den Sommer über eine Beziehung mit einem Jungen in seinem Alter hatte, aber ihn wegen seiner Gefühle gegenüber dem Slytherin zu beschimpfen, war inakzeptabel! Der Gryffindor kam zum Hauptplatz, in dessen Mitte eine Tribüne stand, auf der eine Holzvorrichtung angebracht war. Harry erstarrte, als er das hölzerne Ungetüm erblickte und erschauderte innerlich. Er wusste nicht warum, aber etwas schnitt ihm die Luft ab.

„Harry, warte!", rief Hermione und hielt kurz darauf neben ihm.

„Harry?", hörte er nun Ron fragen und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Was gibt's?", wollte er wissen, wobei er die Kälte nicht aus seiner Stimme nehmen konnte.

Ron blickte kurz betroffen zu Boden, ehe er forderte, „Also, gut. Wenn du Malfoy wirklich … du-weißt-schon … dann beweise es mir. Ich wette mit mir, dass du ihn nicht dazu bringen kannst mit dir zu schlafen."

„Ron!", protestierte Hermione.

Harry wusste zwar nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber vielleicht hatte er somit eine Chance. Er fragte resigniert, „Und was wenn doch?"

Ron hielt dem Blick stand und versprach, „Dann werde ich es akzeptieren."

Harry überlegte für einen kurzen Moment. Unterdessen trat Hermione an ihn heran und versuchte ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, „Harry, du kannst doch nicht …"

„Also, gut!", fiel ihr der Dunkelhaarige ins Wort. „Bis unsere Abreise wird die Wette erfüllt sein."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und kehrte in Gefolgschaft seiner Freunde zu dem Manor zurück. Zwar wollte er Draco zu nichts zwingen, aber er wusste schon was er zu tun hatte.

ooOoo

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und alle Schüle versammelten sich in dem Saal, um das Nachtmahl einzunehmen. Draco stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum, während er Potter mit seinen Blicken aufspießte. Seine Laune hatte sich nicht gerade gebessert seitdem Chang ihm über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht ausgequetscht hatte. Dass ihm der Kuss und die Berührungen gefallen hatten, hatte er natürlich verschwiegen.

„Isst du das noch?", fragte Zabini zu seiner Linken.

„Nein.", murrte Draco gereizt ohne den Blick von dem Gryffindor zu nehmen.

„Ist was?", erkundigte sich Zabini unwissend und draco schenkte nun auch ihm einen Finsteren Blick.

„Du bist eine Petze, das ist?", knurrte Draco.

Zabini legte zunächst die Stirn in Falten, doch als Chang in seinen Blickwinkel fiel verstand er, „Ach, das meinst du. Du musst wissen, sie ist eine Meisterin der Ausquetschkust. Ich wollte es ihr nicht sagen – was es auch immer war."

Der Blonde sah seinen Gegenüber ungläubig an und fragte, „Was hast du ihr denn noch erzählt?"

Zabini wich zur Sicherheit ein Stück zurück, als er antwortete, „Nun ja, alles. Du weißt schon. Was ich halt alles mit bekommen habe und was wir mit einander besprochen haben. Auch die Gespräche von dem letzten Sommer…"

Zuerst wusste nicht, worauf der andere anspielte, doch als er zu Chang sah und diese ihm lächelnd zuwinkte, kam es ihm. Er legte die Hand vor die Augen und murmelte erfurchtsvoll, „Großer Merlin."

Dann schaute er Zabini erzürnt an und zischte, „Bist du wahnsinnig?? So etwas kannst du ihr doch nicht erzählen! Die ist Vorsitzende in so einem Fanclub! Dort sind ungefähr 60 aller Schülerinnen Mitglied! Sie wird ihnen alles erzählen! Bist du dumm?! Du kannst ihr von mir aus viel von meinem Privatleben erzählen,ABER DOCH NICHT **DAS**!!!"

Draco war in Rage aufgesprungen und funkelte den Dunkelhaarigen von oben böse an. Zabini lächelte nervös und fragte dümmlich, „Du hast einen Fanclub?"

Draco stöhnte unwirsch und verließ kommentarlos den Raum, ganz gleich ob ihm alle nachsahen.

ooOoo

„Was ist den mit dem los?", fragte Ron, als ob Draco nicht mehr alle Zacken in der Krone hätte.

Harry lachte sich ins Fäustchen und flötete, „Ich glaub, ich weiß, was er hat."

„Und was?" Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermione wirklich Interesse an dem blonden Jungen zeigte. Erstaunlich, was ein Gefühlausbruch und zuvor kursierende Gerüchte auslösen konnten. Er wandte sich ihr zu und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Was nur Ron sah, war, dass die Gryffindor ihre Augen weitete und ihr der Mund aufklappte. Als er fertig war, lehnte Harry sich wieder zurück und betrachtete Hermione zufrieden lächelnd.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", rief sie überrascht.

„Doch.", versicherte er.

„Nein! – Das Malfoy wirklich …" Musste es für Ron nicht schön sein, wenn Hermione den Satz nicht beendete, Harry sie verstand, er selbst aber keine Peilung hatte, was vor sich ging?

Harry nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft und meinte, „Warum glaubst du bin ich mir so sicher. Noch dazu habe ich es selbst ausgetestet."

„Und?"

Der Dunkelhaarige hätte lachen können. Er liebte es, wenn Menschen an seinen Lippen hangen. Bei manchen Menschen auch, wenn sie es Wort wörtlich taten. Er erlöste Hermione von ihrer Unwissenheit, „Es stimmt."

Schlussendlich kam es so weit, dass Hermione etwas untypisches passierte. Sie quiekte vor Aufregung und Freude. Harry erhob sich gemächlich und entschuldigte sich, „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

ooOoo

Blöder Zabini! Wie konnte er es nur wagen ihn so sehr zu hintergehen. **Ihn** der sich ihm anvertraut hatte. Er könnte ihn erschlagen, so wütend war er. Verdammt! Jetzt wusste Chang und wahrscheinlich die halbe Schülerschaft von hogwarts, dass Draco sensibel auf Potters Nähe reagierte. Fehlte nur noch, dass die in aller Öffentlichkeit ausplauderte, dass er und Harr… Potter sich geküsst hatten. Wenigstens hatte sie ihm versprochen es vorerst nicht weiterzuerzählen.

Draco ging vor dem Manor auf und ab und wusste nicht, was er nun machen sollte. Er hätte sich diesen Ausbruch nicht leisten dürfen. Oh, er hasste es, wenn er so schrecklich emotional wurde! Gut, er war vielleicht ein bisschen sensibel, aber das musste er doch nicht gleich mit der ganzen Schülerschaft teilen. Oder zumindest mit dem Teil, der anwesend war. Draco hatte sich gerade entschieden sich auf seinem Zimmer zu verkriechen, als ihm die Person entgegen kam, die er sich nicht gewünscht hätte.

„Was willst du, Potter?"

Der Gryffindor verlangsamte seine Schritte, je näher er dem Slytherin kam und entgegnete ruhig, „Nichts. Ich wollte nur, wie du, an die frische Luft."

Draco verengte seine Augen zu zwei Schlitzen und fauchte, „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du mich verfolgst."

„Und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du gehst mir aus dem Weg.", konterte Potter gelassen.

Dazu fiel dem Blonden nichts ein, bis auf, „Du hast meinen Körper verunstaltet!"

Potter schritt auf ihn zu und hauchte, „Wie? So?"

Noch ehe Draco sich zur Wehr setzen konnte, lag er in Potters Armen und dessen Lippen auf seinem Hals. Er wollte sich befreien, doch als Potter nun auch ihm sanft in die Halsbeuge biss, war Draco paralysiert und ein Keuchen entfleuchte seinem Mund. _Harry_ knabberte zärtlich an Dracos Hals, während dieser nicht befähigt war als etwas anderes zu tun, als zu keuchen. Warum musste er auch nur Harry gegenüber so machtlos sein?

Der Gryffindor zog eine Spur von Küssen hinauf zu Dracos Lippen, bis er diese erreichte. Er hauchte nur einen schmetterlingsgleichen Kuss auf sie und sah in die graublauen Augen. Wieder legte er seine Hand an Dracos Wange und strich zärtlich mit dem Daumen darüber. Der Slytherin wusste weder was er sagen, noch was er tun sollte. Das nahm ihm Harry ab indem er sich nah vorne beugte und wieder einen Kuss auf Dracos Lippen hauchte, ohne die Augen von ihm zu nehmen.

Er hätte unruhig werden und Angst bekommen können, aber er fühlte sich in den Armen des Gryffindors vollkommen sicher. Auf eine nicht erklärbare Art strömte er eine Ruhe aus, die dem Slytherin die Chance bot, sich zu entspannen. Deshalb zeigte er auch keinen Widerwillen, als Harry nochmals seine Lippen auf die seinigen legte und begann sanft in ihnen zu knabbern. Als ihre Zungen erneut aufeinander trafen, schloss Draco seine Augen und hörte zu ersten Mal auf die Stimme die ihm sagte: _Lass dich fallen_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

A/N: Nur so …

1: Was glaubst du, will sie werden. Muahahar!

**_Die Suche nach Glück_**

**5. Inside you lost tonight**

Wenn Zeit ein Ende hätte, dann wäre es passé. Zeit ist wertvoll. Viele Menschen haben zu wenig Zeit, um ihren Angelegenheiten nachzukommen. Doch nicht für diese Zwei. Für sie hat Zeit keine Bedeutung, denn für sie verschwimmt die Zeit mit dem Rausche der Unendlichkeit. Den Kuss, den sie teilen könnte das Ende einer langen Feindschaft bedeuten. Er könnte der Kuss zweier frisch Verliebten sein. Oder der Kuss zweier Menschen, die sich nach einer langen sehnsuchtsvollen Trennung wieder in die Arme schließen konnten. Nein, Zeit hatte für sie keine Bedeutung.

„Harry? Harry!", rief jemand von der Halle aus.

Draco löste den Kuss und keuchte, „Nein, das können wir nicht."

Harry zog ihn mit der Hand im Nacken wieder zu sich und küsste ihn hungrig. Draco ließ sich mitreißen.

Dann hörte man wieder die Rufe. „Harry! Wo bist du?!"

Wieder war es Draco, der die Verbindung löste und dieses Mal mehr Abstand gewann. Er und Harry sahen sich für einen Moment gegenseitig in die Augen, ehe er an dem Dunkelhaarigen vorbeistolperte und hinein ging. Er wollte die Halle passieren und dir Treppe emporsteigen, als Chang ihn am Arm packte und in den Raum recht vom Eingang schleifte.

Ihre Argumentation lautete, „Du darfst auch nicht fehlen." Flüsternd fügte sie hinzu, „Deine Lippen sind noch vom Küssen gerötet."

Automatisch wanderte Dracos Hand zu seinen erhitzten Lippen und betastete diese mit seinen Fingerkuppen. Verdammt! Warum musste die Frau auch so eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe haben?! Da könnte sie ja gleich einen Job als Aurorin annehmen! 1

Flüsternd fügte sie hinzu, „Sag, ist der Knutschfleck neu?"

Draco meinte zu erröten, als seine Finger nun die rotviolett leuchtende Stelle abtastete, die dieses Mal in der anderen Halsbeuge lag. Verdammt! Potter konnte es echt nicht lassen!! Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte der Blonde, dass Granger ihn mit einem wissenden Lächelnd beobachtete und war geradezu froh darüber, dass Chang ihn in den Raum gegenüber dem Salon schliff.

Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit zu fragen, „Wo soll ich eigentlich nicht fehlen?"

„Blödsinn.", verkündete Chang mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln.

„Vergiss es!", zischte der Slytherin und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, als Potter und seine Freunde den Raum betraten und Draco fast in den Gryffindor hinein lief.

Dieser setzte Changs Tat fort, drängte den Blonden weiter in den Raum und fragte unverschämt grinsend, „Na, wo willst du hin?"

„Das geht dich nichts an.", murrte der Slytherin und funkelte seinen Gegenüber wütend an.

„Hey! Malfoy! Hier rüber! Ich habe dir einen Platz freigehalten!", rief Zabini und Draco erkannte beim Umdrehen, dass der Dunkelhaarige wild mit den Händen wank.

„Womit habe ich das verdient?", wimmerte Draco halblaut und bewegte sich geschlagen in Zabinis Richtung, damit er ihm eine Kopfnuss verpassen und ihn anfauchen, dieses peinliche Getue zu unterlassen, zu können. Da Zabini sich den schmerzenden Kopf hielt, konnte sich der Blonde selbstzufrieden neben ihn setzen. Der Raum füllte sich und weitere Schüler ließen sich im Kreis auf den Polstern nieder. Chang übernahm wieder einmal die Erklärung der Spielregeln und Draco nahm sogar die Karten auf, die ihm ausgeteilt wurden. Da dieses Mal mehr Personen – ca. 13 - mitspielten, nahm Chang gleich zwei Kartendecks.

Die Runde ging gemächlich voran und jeder sagte brav _„Kreuz"_ wenn er eine Karte auf den Stoß legte. So ging es ungefähr zwei Minuten, bis wieder einmal Draco seine karte ablegen sollte und sein Blick Potters striff. Anstatt gleich das Wort zu sagen, errötete der Blonde – zu seiner Schande – vor aller Augen. Mit einem bissigen „Kreuz" warf er die Karte auf den Haufen und funkelte seinen Gegenüber böse an, was so viel hieß wie „Wage-es-bloss-nicht!".

Der Gryffindor schien die Warnung ernst zu nehmen, da das Spiel weiterging, bis Draco wieder dran war. Bis dahin entging es dem Slytherin nicht, dass er permanent von spitzbübischen grünen Augen gemustert wurde, selbst als Potter eine Karte hinunterlegen musste. Da es - auch bei zwei Decks – nicht so viele Kreuzkarten geben konnte, kam was kommen musste.

Gerade als Draco seine Karte hinunter legte und selbstsicher „Kreuz" sagte, begann Potter zu grinsen. Wieder schoss dem Blonden das Blut ins Gesicht und er fauchte mies gelaunt, „Was gibt es da so blöd zu grinsen?"

Potters Grinsen wuchs ins Unermessliche als er die Hand ausstreckte und den Mund öffnete. Dracos Hand schnellte im Reflex nach vorne und drückte Potters Hand samt Karte zu Boden. Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, das seine erzürnte Miene kaschieren sollte, hauchte er, „Du willst sicher keinen Fehler begehen."

Wenn es möglich war, wurde Potters Grinsen breiter und dieses schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen kam wieder zum Vorschein. Konnte es sein, dass …?

„Will ich nicht?", fragte der Gryffindor unschuldig.

Draco hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können, als er zu spät erkannte, dass er soeben gelinkt worden war, und dass der Andere nicht im Geringsten wusste, ob der Blonde gelogen hatte. Er war sich sogar sicher, dass ihm in dem Moment seine Gesichtszüge entgleist waren, als er hinter Potters List gestiegen war.

Der Gryffindor lachte leise über Dracos Pein und säuselte, „Du kannst jetzt meine Hand loslassen, außer du musst sie noch länger halten, um seinen Schock zu überwinden."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, zog der Slytherin zurück und fragte sich im Stillen, ob das nun die Rache für seinen Rückzug war. Das war so gemein!! Oh, wie sehr Potter das noch bereuen würde!!

Genannter deckte die Herzkarte auf und sagte, „Blödsinn."

Das war …!! Könnte man mit Blicken töten, wäre Potter tausend Tode gestorben. Draco schwor sich in diesem Moment, dass der Gryffindor ihm nie wieder zunahe kommen durfte und er wusste dieses auch zu unterbinden. Kommentarlos und ohne den Blick vom Gryffindor nehmend, strich der Blonde die Karten ein und setzte das Spiel fort.

Zwei Stunden später war die Runde wesentlich lockerer und von Dracos „_Schau mich nicht so doof an!!_" - Anfällen, die alleinig Potter zu verdanken waren, erheitert. Sie hatten das Spiel gewechselt und übten sich nun im Pokern. Zwar spielte sich es nicht nach dem Original, da jeder am Anfang fünf Karten ausgeteilt bekam und dreimal wechseln durfte, aber amüsant war es alle Mal. Für den Blonde vor allem, weil er ununterbrochen gewann. Wenn er schon - dank Potter – nicht lügen konnte, so hatte er wenigstens ein glückliches Händchen bei Poker.

Nach zehn Minuten gab es allerdings die ersten Beschwerden, „Ohne Einsatz ist das Spiel langweilig." 

Von seinem Siegesrausch beeinflusst, schlug Draco wagemutig vor, „Wie wäre es mit Strippoker? Der mit dem niedrigsten Ergebnis muss ein Kleidungsstück ausziehen."

„Und bei einem Draw?", fragte Finnegan interessiert.

Der Slytherin grinste hämisch und meinte, „Dann ziehen die betreffenden Personen jeweils eine Karte und derjenige mit der niedrigsten Zahl hat verloren."

„Vergiss es! Ich spiele da nicht mit.", protestierte Brown.

„Ich wüsste jemanden der stattdessen mitspielen wollen würde.", schlug ein anderer vor.

Tja, was konnte man da nur machen. Chang schien eine Lösung für das anstehende Problem zu haben, „Dann treffen wir uns morgen nach dem Nachtmahl auf unserem Zimmer, Nr. 165, und wer mitmachen will, kommt dort hin. Wir drei machen natürlich auch mit. Nicht wahr, Jungs?"

„War doch mein Vorschlag.", bestätigte der Blonde.

„Klar mache ich nicht. Ist doch interessant, wenn verborgene Dinge Stück für Stück aufgedeckt werden, stimmt's, Malfoy?", fragte Potter mit einem mehrdeutigen Blick und Draco fiel wieder ein, dass sein Körper von Liebesbissen übersäht war.

Mit gesenktem Blick und leicht geröteten Wangen murmelte er zerknirscht, „Ja, echt interessant."

Das würde ja ein toller Abend werden. Draco, Potter, Dracos Knutschflecken und in etwa ein duzend anderer Schüler, die diese sehen würden, sollte der Blonde verlieren. Obwohl … bei seiner Glücksträhne musste er sich wohl kaum Sorgen machen.

ooOoo

Nicht einmal eine Stunde später saß Draco auf dem Balkongeländer und starrte in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinein. Er hatte wieder die Beide angezogen und lehnte an der Wand. Als jemand den Balkon betrat, brauchte er sich nicht einmal der Person zuwenden, um zu wissen, wer ihm gegenüber in derselben Position Platz nahm.

„Ist schön heute Nacht.", begann der Gryffindor.

Draco nickte zwar, sprach jedoch nicht. Er wollte sich nicht mit Potter beschäftigen, denn das würde bedeuten, dass er sich wieder auf ihn einließ, und dass wollte er schließlich unter allen Umständen vermeiden.

Das schien dem Gryffindor allerdings nicht zupassen, da er die Position wechselte und fragte, „Hey, redest du heute nicht mehr mit mir?"

Draco reagierte nicht.

„Ich verstehe. Du bist noch immer wütend auf mich, weil ich dich heute getriezt habe. Sorry, aber ich konnte nicht wieder stehen. Du siehst einfach nur süß aus wenn du dich aufregst."

Draco blieb die Luft weg. Potter war manchmal wirklich zu ehrlich.

„Na gut. Ich lasse dich wieder in Ruhe.", flötete der Dunkelhaarige und verschwand wieder nach drinnen.

Draco sah ihm nach, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Dann wandte er sich von dem Zimmer ab und maulte, „Trottel…"

Was allerdings niemand sah, war dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen und ein Gefühl, so zart wie ein Schmetterling, in Dracos Herz geschlichen hatte. Der Slytherin schloss die Augen und genoss den Wind, der ihm sanft über das Gesicht strich. Dann atmete er einmal tief durch, ehe er wieder seine Augen öffnete und zum nächtlichen Firmament empor blickte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

A/N: Hi Leute! Bevor ich euch wieder danke, möchte ich euch etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Ich möchte euch endgültig sagen, dass ich **_Frozen_** und **_Purity_** abbreche. Ich dachte, ich würde sie später einmal fortsetzten, aber nun muss ich leider erkennen, dass ich niemals dazu kommen werde.

So genug gefaselt. Es wird Zeit, dass ich wieder auf euer Feedback antworte. Vielen Dank an _alle_ Leser und auch eine megagroßes Dankeschön an alle die mir geschrieben haben.

wickienchen: Weißt du, ich habe drei Anläufe gebraucht, um zu kapieren, was du mir mit dieser Review mitteilen wolltest, aber nun glaube ich endlich dahinter gestiegen zu sein. – Meinst du echt das … nun ja, **das **kommt in dieser FF auf jeden Fall vor, aber wann…

fighter-for-dragonheart: Gelle …. Sitzt da und lächeln vor sich hin g Das mit dem Flashback habe ich noch nicht eingefügt, aber ich bemühe mich es noch zu machen. – Übrigens, reich mir die Flosse Genosse. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Meine Nicks sind Nibin, Dragon (Dragoon ausgesprochen in einer kleinen Gruppe bilden wir die Rumtreiber und ich bin der „Neuzugang"), usw….

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**6. Have you forgotten all I know?**

Der Sonntagmorgen begann ruhig, ganz im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Tagen. Draco hatte zur Abwechslung eine Erkundungstour gestartet und striff noch vor Morgengrauen durch das Manor. Sein Weg führte ihn zu dem Garten, in dem er eine Vision von Alice und ihrem heimlichen Geliebten, Zidane, hatte. Er ging zu dem Brunnen und blickte in die Tiefe hinab. Der Brunnen war groß und oben vergittert, so dass niemand hineinfallen konnte.

Da er nichts bis auf Finsternis erblickte, ergriff der Blonde einen faustgroßen Stein und ließ ihn durch die breiten Gitterstäbe hindurch hineinfallen. Es dauerte ca. 10 Sekunden, bis der Aufprall zu hören war. Der Junge wusste zwar nicht warum, aber dieser gigantische Brunnen flößte ihm erfurcht ein, weshalb er auch von ihn zurückwich und gezwungener Maßen seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Durch eine Hintertüre gelangte er nach draußen und erblickte zum ersten Mal, was hinter dem Manor lag. Das Panorama, welches sich ihm bot, raubte ihm für kurze Zeit dem Atem. Hinter dem Manor lag ein Abgrund, der zu einem Tal führte. Die aufgehende Sonne hüllte die Landschaft in ihrem goldenen Mantel und erschaffte eine Idylle, die der Junge noch nie gesehen hatte. Draco ging zu dem Abgrund vor und blickte in das Tal hinab. Für einen kurzen Moment wünschte er sich diesen Augenblick nicht alleine genießen zu müssen. Nach wenigen wandte er sich von der Aussicht ab und kehrte wieder zum Manor zurück.

ooOoo

„Draco! Hey, Draco! Warte"

Der Blonde seufzte laut, als er von Potter und Chang verfolgt wurde. Zwar hatten sie beschlossen zu dritt in die Stadt zu gehen, was alleinig Changs Verdienst war („Ich gehe in die Stadt." „Wir kommen mit. Nicht wahr, Harry?" „Ähm …" „Sage ich doch. Wir kommen mit."), aber musste er da auch noch seine Zeit mit ihnen verbringen? Sie hatten ihn doch eh 22 Stunden am Tag. Warum mussten sie da auch noch zusammen in die Stadt gehen?

„Wo willst du überhaupt hin?", erkundigte sich Chang.

Draco entwich beinahe ein Seufzen, als er antwortete, „Zur Stadtbibliothek."

„Du bist ja noch ärger als Hermione.", bemerkte Potter grinsend.

Mit einem aristokratischen Blick schnarrte der Slytherin, „Klappe, Potter. Dich hat niemand gefragt."

Chang, wie konnte sie auch anders sein, fragte direkt, „Bist du auf ihn noch immer böse, weil er dich geküsst hat."

Dem Blonden schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und er fauchte, „Wir haben uns nicht geküsst!!"

Während er empört weiter stapfte, hörte er Potter leise sagen, „Haben wir doch, und er hat es genossen."

Mit verschränkten Armen rief de Slytherin, „Das habe ich gehört!"

Zu seinem Glück entdeckte er ein Gebäude mit der Betitelung _Stadtbibliothek_. Mit einem „Ah, da ist sie ja." steuerte er auf die Bibliothek zu gefolgt von Chang und Potter. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt zu den alten Zeitungen, wo er die ältesten aus den Regalen nahm. Er legte den schweren Wälzer, in dem die Chroniken eingebunden waren auf den Tisch.

„Was suchst du? Doch nicht wieder etwas über die Wendoleys.", erkundigte Chang, die sich gegenüber von Draco auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

Der Blonde schlug das Buch auf und blätterte die Zeitungen durch. Unterdessen erklärte er, „Und ob ich das tue. In letzter Zeit habe ich Dinge gesehen, die mich neugierig gemacht haben."

„Was für Dinge?", fragte Potter, der neben Draco Platz nahm.

Der Slytherin lachte auf und höhnte, „Das werde ich _dir _sagen."

„Komm schon.", bat Chang und beugte sich interessiert nach vorne. „Hast du irgendwelche Bilder, oder Gegenstände gesehen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und gestand, „Die Hausherren selbst."

„Du hast was?", schnappte das Mädchen aufgeregt.

Draco sah von den Chroniken auf und wiederholte, „Ich habe die Wendoleys gesehen. Ich weiß, dass die Frau Alice hieß, ihr Mann …" Ihn schüttelte es kurzweilig vor Ekel. „Lassen wir das lieber. – Und ihren Liebhaber habe ich auch gesehen."

Scheinbar war es Zeit, dass sich Potter wieder zu Wort meldete, „Liebhaber?"

Und wieder blätterte er in den Zeitungen. „Zidane. Ein Franzose mit einem feurigen Charakter. – Sie haben die Beziehung geheim gehalten."

„Und weiter?", harkte Chang nach. Ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen, meinte er, „Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden."

„Es ist schon seltsam, dass nur du sie sieht, bzw. dass du sie überhaupt siehst.", murmelte Potter nachdenklich, als Chang auch schon aufsprang und die Junge mit einem „Wartet hier." alleine ließ.

Sobald sie verschwunden war, rückte Potter näher und fragte, „Draco?"

Der Blonde versuchte das Kribbeln in seiner Bauchgegend zu ignorieren – Wer hatte dem Gryffindor überhaupt erlaubt ihn beim Vornamen anzusprechen? - und meinte, „Mhm?"

„Bist du mir noch böse?"

Er sah auf und blickte direkt in zwei grüne Augen, die ihn unschuldig anblickten. Um sein Lächeln und das aufsteigende Gefühl, Potter sei süß, wenn er auf Unschuldslamm machte, zu kaschieren, starrte er angestrengt in die Zeitung und beschwichtigte, „Ich wüsste, nicht warum ich dir böse sein sollte. Immerhin hast du lediglich meine Schwächen öffentlich gegen mich ausgespielt und musstest Chang unbedingt von dem Kuss - den ich überhaupt nicht genossen habe – erzählen."

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Gryffindor, der nun süß missmutig und enttäusch aussah. Draco konnte sich eines Lächeln nicht mehr erwehren und erkundigte sich, „Weiß du, dass sie Vorsitzende in einem Fanclub ist, dessen Mitglieder spektakulieren, ob wir beide zusammen sind?"

Jetzt sah auch Potter auf. „Und wo wäre das Problem?"

Draco stand auf, um das Buch mit den nutzlosen Chroniken zurückzustellen und meinte, „Wir sind kein Paar."

Gerade als er sich streckte, um das Buch oben an seinen Platz zu stellen, legten sich zwei starke Arme um seine Taille und zogen ihn in eine Umarmung. Warme Schauer durchliefen Dracos Körper, als der Gryffindor mit eine rauen Stimme ihm ins Ohr hauchte, „Noch nicht."

„Lass mich los.", fauchte Draco schwach, als Harry begann auf seinem Hals Küsse zu verteilen. Leise keuchend flehte der Blonde, „Potter, hör auf …! Verdammt, Harry!"

Genau in dem Moment, in dem Draco den Namen nannte, ließ der Gryffindor von ihm ab, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ergab sich der Bitte. „Ganz wie du willst, _Draco_."

Noch einmal erschauderte der Blonde, dann verließ ihn Potters und all' die Wärmer floss aus Dracos Körper. Rasch wirbelte er um und wollte dem Gryffindor sagen, dass er wieder zurückkommen sollte, als Chang wieder zu ihnen dazu stoßen musste.

Verwirrt schaute sie in die Runde und fragte, „Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

ooOoo

Am Nachmittag fanden sich die Drei und einige ihrer Freunde hinter dem manor zum Picknick ein. Potter unterhielt sich mit Weasley, Granger, Chang, Finnegan und auch gelegentlich mit Zabini und Pansy Parkinson. Draco saß am Rand des Geschehens, bzw. am Rande der aufgelegten großen Decke, und las in dem Buch, das Chang ihm in der Bibliothek gegeben hatte. Im Grunde las er es nur, um nicht an dem Gespräch nach ihrer Rückkehr zu denken. („Warum müsst ihr immer miteinander rummachen, wenn ich nicht da bin?" „Was sind wir? Deine Live-Peepshow?")

Das Buch handelte von Wiedergeburt, wovon Draco eigentlich überhaupt nichts hielt, aber Chang und vor allem seinen Nerven zur Liebe überflog er es einmal. Es kam ihm eher wie ein Fantasy-Roman vor, als wie ein ernstzunehmendes Sachbuch. Einige Menschen, die unter Hypnose standen, erzählten von ihren früheren leben. Was für ein Schwachsinn! Draco klappte das unbrauchbare Buch zu und legte es neben sich ins Gras. Schon langsam bekam er Kopfweh von der ewigen Suche. Vielleicht sollte er es lassen.

Er blickte um sich, hinüber zu dem Wald, als es wieder einmal geschah.

_Zidane und Alice kamen zur Hintertür hinaus und eilten Hand in Hand in Richtung Wald._

Ohne zu wissen warum, sprang der Blonde auf und folgte ihnen umgehen. Die fragenden Blicke der anderen ignorierte er. Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten erreichte er eine Lichtung, die von dem Wald und dem Abgrund eingekreist wurde, und was er dort erblickte, ließ ihn erröten.

_Zidane und Alice lagen in dem Gras und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Er befand sich über ihr und bedeckte ihren nackten Körper mit dem seinigen. Zusammen bewegten sie ihre Leiber rhythmischen Bewegungen und hie und da entfleuchte ihren Mündern ein Keuchen oder Stöhnen._

Peinlich berührt stolperte der Blonde rückwärts, drehte sich um und lief zu den anderen wieder zurück. Kommentarlos ließ er sich auf seinem Platz nieder und starrte in die Ferne.

„Draco, was ist los? Warum bist du so rot?", fragte Chang und wenige, darunter auch Potter sagen zu dem Jungen.

Draco sah sie nur stumm an, als in ihren Augen der Schalk aufblitzte und sie sich nonchalant erkundigte, „Hast du Alice und Zidane wieder gesehen?"

Betroffenes Schweigen.

„Kann es sein, dass du sie bei etwas _wichtigem_ gestört hast?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu zwei Schlitzen, als er zischte, „Grins nicht so dämlich! Es ist nicht lustig, wenn man bei zwei Menschen hereinplatzt, die gerade Sex haben!"

Stille. Viele der Anwesenden sahen den Blonden entgeistert an, der noch röter wurde und sich beschämt der Aussicht zuwandte. Chang versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, „Hey, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man beim Sex herein platzt. Mir selbst ist das einmal bei meiner Cousine und ihrem Freund passiert."

„Ich habe meine Mutter mit jedem ihrer Liebhaber und Ehemänner beim Sex erwischt.", gestand Zabini unberührt und Draco sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich habe einmal meine Eltern dabei erwischt.", erklärte Finnegan und eine leichte Röte zierte seine Wangen.

„Ich auch.", kam es von Weasley und Parkinson im Einklang.

Die Blicke fielen auf Granger und Potter. Die Gryffindor hob die Hände und beschwichtigte, „Mir ist das noch nie passiert."

Potter gab zu, „Mein Onkel und meine Tante. Ich habe noch nie etwas Ekelerregenderes gesehen, als das." Es schüttelte ihn sogleich und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Nun landeten wieder alle Blicke bei Draco und Chang versicherte, „Siehst du. Du stehst nicht alleine da."

„Wenn hat Malfoy beim Sex gesehen?", fragte Finnegan.

„Was jetzt?", quiekte Parkinson schockiert.

„Niemanden. Ich habe niemanden gesehen. – Hier ist das Buch." Er reichte es Chang. „ist zwar nett, aber ich weiß nicht was ich damit anfangen soll."

Chang nahm es lächeln entgegen und erlöste Draco von seiner Unwissenheit, „Es ist erwiesen, dass Zauberer ihren früheren Ichs begegnen, wenn sie an dem Ort wo sie einst leben zurückkehren."

„Du meinst also, dass ich …"

„Entweder Alice, Zidane, oder Alice Ehemann warst. Ganz genau.", schloss die Ravenclaw.

„Wer ist Alice?", fragte Weasley.

Ohne einen Einwand vorbringen zu können, musste Draco mit ansehen, wie Potter sein kleines Geheimnis ausplauderte. Die Blicke landeten allmählich wieder bei dem Slytherin und Finnegan sagte grinsend, „Ach, _die_ hast du erwischt."

Zu Dracos Verwunderung erkundigte Granger sich, „Aber ist das möglich, dass nur malfoy die drei sieht?"

Chang überlegte kurz, dann meinte sie, „Nun ja. Nicht jeder, der schon einmal gelebt hat, muss seinem alten „Ich" wieder begegnen. Es kann sein, dass wir alle schon einmal hier waren, aber dass nur Draco sie sieht, weil er eine besonders starke Bindung zu seiner Vergangenheit hat."

Jetzt war es Draco Fragen zu stellen. „Wie, starke Bindung? Was meinst du damit?"

Ihre mandelförmigen Augen richteten sich auf ihn und eine Erklärung folgte, „Es ist so ähnlich wie bei Geistern. Wenn etwas nicht erledigt ist, oder so, bleiben sie zurück. Das heißt, dass irgendwas in dem Leben passiert sein muss, dass deine Seele nicht vergessen konnte. Und das ermöglicht dir, dass du Vergangenes, wie Erinnerungen wieder siehst."

„Und was soll das sein?" Diese Frage war eher lustlos als interessiert. Draco wurde das ganze langsam zu hoch.

„Das wirst du noch sehen, nehme ich an.", meinte Chang und widmete sich dann wieder den Gesprächen der anderen, welche diese wieder aufgenommen hatten.

Draco stand auf und ging zum Abgrund vor. Als er in die Tiefe blickte ergriff ihn ein Schwindelgefühl, dass ihn zurückweiche ließ. Er hatte vorerst genug von der frischen Luft und beschloss daher wieder auf sein Zimmer zu gehen. Immerhin musste er sich auf das Pokerspiel, welches noch ausständig war, vorbereiten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

Wie immer danke ich euch allen und besonders denen, die eine Review hinterlassen haben.

chibi: thx .

Madeline DeLeon: Erstens… schöner Name. Gefällt mir. . Zweitens… Du bist die Erste, die mich auf diese Szene anspricht. Mir gefällt sie auch sehr, besonders, weil Draco Harry **_unterlegen_** ist. böse grins Wer die Hüllen fallen lässt, kannst du ja jetzt lesen. Viel Spaß dabei. .

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**7. I'm not here for your entertainment**

Noch eine Stunde verblieb bis zum Nachtmahl, die Draco dazu nutzte um endlich seine tägliche Dusche zu erledigen. Er stand vollkommen entkleidet vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und besah sich die Liebesbisse. Der neuste leuchtete Violett, die anderen waren in schillerndes Rot übergegangen. In Gedanken schrieb sich Draco ein Memo, dass er dem Gryffindor auch noch unbedingt mindestens acht Knutschflecken verpassen musste.

Wobei … dann würde er ja zugeben, dass er etwas von ihm wollte und das konnte er sich auch wieder nicht leisten. Noch dazu, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Potter mit nackten Oberkörper in seinen Armen lag und immer zu leise keuchte, während Draco seine Lippen auf die erhitzte Haut legte und diese mit seiner Zunge liebkoste...

Der Junge schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und sah im Spiegel, dass seine Wangen von einer leichten Röte geziert wurden. Ein Ziehen in seinen Lenden, verhieß nichts Gutes. Als der Blonde nach unten schaute und zu seiner Missgunst seine Erektion bemerkte, fluchte er leise, „Shit!"

Es war Zeit, dass er duschen ging und sich selbst eine gewisse …_Erleichterung_ verschaffte.

ooOoo

Das Nachtmahl endete so schnell, wie es begonnen hatte und eine kleine Gruppe von 8 Personen fand sich in dem Zimmer 165 ein. Die Zauberer und Hexen hatten sich im Kreis auf den Boden vor den Betten gesetzt und Potter teilte die Karten aus. Da niemand die originalen Spielregeln kannte, wurden einfach fünf Karten ausgeteilt und jeder von ihnen hatte das Recht drei Mal zu wechseln. Da sie wieder mit dem doppelten Deck spielten, ging sich das aus. Die einzige Regel die galt, war dass das Spiel endete, wenn jemand vollständig entkleidet war.

Draco hatte schon zu Beginn klein schlechtes Blatt. Immerhin hatte er drei Damen eine Vier und ein As. Beim ersten Wechsel, wo er die Vier und das As ablegte, bekam er einen König und eine Sieben. Beim zweiten mal eine Neun und Fünf und beim letzten Mal eine Drei und eine Dame. Das einzige, was Dracos Blatt nun übertreffen konnte, war ein _Royal Flash_, und der war fast unmöglich zusammen zu bekommen, denn wer konnte immerhin innerhalb von drei Versuchen eine Straße von einem Symbol zusammenstellen.

„Ich will sehen.", forderte Finnegan, nachdem alle fertig waren. Einer nach dem anderen legte sein Blatt hinunter und tatsächlich, Draco besaß das höchste von allen. Zabini hatte da viel mehr Pech, denn ihm gelang es noch nicht einmal ein Paar zusammen zubekommen. Somit flog der erste Schuh.

Drei Runden später hatten Pansy ihren Schuh, Granger ihre Weste und Finnegan seine Krawatte ablegen müssen. Potter verlor gerade mit einem Paar und entledigte sich seines rechten Schuhs. In acht weiteren Runden verloren Chang ihre Schuhe, Zabini seinen Schuh und das Hemd, Finnegan sein Hemd, Weasley seine Krawatte und Draco seine beiden Schuhe. Es war bereits das zweite Mal in Folge, dass der Blonde verlor, was ihm Sorge bereitete.

Erneut wurden die Karten ausgeteilt und Draco erkannte, dass er absoluten Blödsinn bekommen hatte. Er tauschte gleich das ganze Blatt gegen ein neue und erntete von Potter ein, „Schlechte Karten?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge.", erwiderte der Blonde gelassen, seufzte jedoch innerlich auf, als das zweite Blatt auch nur Schrott war. Wieder tauschte er es vollständig ein und blaue Augen trafen auf grüne, die ihn neckisch taxierten. Da auch das zweite Blatt nichts war, entwich dem Slytherin ein leises Seufzen und er wagte einen letzten Versuch, den er ebenso nicht machen hätte können. Das Ergebnis wäre dasselbe gewesen.

Seit wann hatte Draco so eine Pechsträhne? Seine Socke landete auf dem Kleiderhaufen. Nach zehn Runden, verzweifelte der Blonde geradezu an seiner Pechsträhne. Nur Chang, Weasley, Finnegan, und Potter mussten jeweils ein, zwei oder drei Kleidungsstücke lassen. Im Endeffekt saß Zabini noch im Hose und Socken, Chang ohne Schuhe und Socken, Pansy ohne einem Schuh, Granger quasi noch fast angezogen, Weasley ohne Krawatte, Schuhe und Socken, Finnegan ohne Hemd und Schuh, Potter ohne Schuhe und Gürtel und Draco nur noch in Hemd und Hose da. Lieber hatte er seinen Gürtel geopfert, als dass er die Liebesbisse an die Öffentlichkeit brachte.

Aber es kam, was kommen musste und Draco verlor schon wieder und er weigerte sich sein Hemd auszuziehen.

„Ach, komm schon Malfoy, wir sitzen auch ohne Hemd da.", beschwichtigte Finnegan.

„Du könntest auch die Hose ausziehen.", schlug Zabini vor.

Das waren ja tolle aussichten! Empört verschränkte der Blonde die Arme vor der Brust und blickte zur Seite. Das hätte er vielleicht nicht machen sollen, denn nun fragte Granger laut, „Sag, ist das ein Knutschfleck an deinem Hals?"

„Was? Wo?", kam es von Parkinson.

„Ach, deswegen willst du das Hemd nicht ausziehen.", höhnte Zabini und Draco schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Elender Verräter!

„D..das stimmt nicht!", stammelte der Blonde und sah an den Blicken der anderen, dass sie begierig darauf waren, seine Liebesbisse zu sehen.

Zu allem Überfluss musste auch noch Potter seinen Senf dazu geben, „Hab dich nicht so. Wir wollen sie alle sehen."

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich, was bei seiner Tomatenroten Gesichtsfarbe an Ernst verlor, und er zischte, „Danke, das habe ich jetzt gebraucht."

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern und entgegnete, „Wollte nur helfen."

Fast penetrant taxierten die anderen den Blonden solange bis er ergeben auf stand und schnaufte, „Schon gut, schon gut."

Er ging zu dem Wäschehaufen und öffnete mit leicht zitternden Händen sein Hemd. Der Gruppe den Rücken zugewandt, ließ er das Hemd über seine Schultern gleiten und warf es schlussendlich schwermütig auf den Haufen. Im Schneckentempo drehte er sich wieder um, stolzierte auf seinen Platz zurück und ließ sich dort nieder.

Während Parkinson bestürzt die Hände über den Mund legte, konnten sich Chang, Zabini und Potter eines wissenden Lächelns nicht erwähren. Weasley war der Mund aufgeklappt, Granger sah auffällig von Draco zu Potter und wieder zurück – elende Petzte! – und Finnegan grinste schelmisch.

„Sag, Malfoy.", fragte letzter. „Wer hat diese _Liebesbisse_ denn zu verantworten."

„Ein großmäuliger Idiot.", erwiderte der Slytherin schlagfertig und verschränkte die Arme vor der nackten Brust.

„Na, wenn dieser _Idiot_ die sogar dort einen verpassen konnte …", führte der Gryffindor weiterhin wagemutig an und deutete auf den Fleck, der Dracos Nippel zierte.

Das Blut schoss dem Blonden ins Gesicht, als er zu Recht fauchte, „Wo schaust du mir hin?!"

„Wenn ihr es dann habt, würde ich gerne weiterspielen.", unterbrach sie Chang und Karten wurden ausgeteilt.

Nach der ganzen Wechslerei sagte Draco, „Ich will sehen."

Da Potter und Granger ein Pärchen hatten und Potter das niedrigere besaß, musste er ein Kleidungsstück lassen. Er entschied sich für sein Hemd, an Draco mit der Begründung gewandt, „Damit du dich nicht so einsam fühlst."

Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und dachte sich//Na warte! Bald wirst genauso gefleckt aussehen!// Als ihm allerdings wieder die erotischen Bilder in den Sinn kamen schielt er sich in Gedanken//Verdammt! Hör auf damit, sonst bekommst du noch vor den anderen ein großes Problem!!//

Die Runde ging weiter und siehe da, Draco verlor schon wieder. Zögernd entledigte er sich seiner Hose und es war ihm fast peinlich, dass er nun nur Noch in Unterwäsche dort saß. Sein Blick fiel auf Parkinson, die ihn ungeniert auf eine Stelle schaute und er zischte beschämt, „Pansy, lass das!"

Ihr entwich nur ein „Oh!" und sie widmete sich wieder mit geröteten Wangen ihrem neuen Blatt. Auch Draco sah auf seine Karten und fühlte sich vom Glück geküsst, als er ein Herz As, einen Herz König, eine Herz Dame und einen Herz Buben erblickte. Nun brauchte er nur noch eine Herz zwei, oder Herz Zehn und dann brächte er sich keine Sorgen machen.

Beim ersten Wechsel erhielt er eine Karo Acht. Beim zweiten eine Herz Vier und beim Dritten versuch schaffte er es und zog eine … Pik Zwei?

Oh, OH! VERDAMMTE SCHEI…!!!

Gut. Er hatte sicher verloren. Toll. Entblößt vor den Anderen. Juhu. – Konnte ihn nicht einfach ein Blitzschlag treffen? Nur ein kleiner? Oder ein Ufo auftauchen und ihn entführen? Wäre das möglich?

„Ich will sehen.", sagte Potter unbarmherzig und mit einem zweideutigen Blick auf Draco gerichtet. Der Slytherin brauchte ein wenig, um auch die Zweideutigkeit in seinen Worten zu erkennen. Dafür schoss ihm, peinlicher Weise, das Blut ins Gesicht und er protestierte//Du kannst mich einmal! … Oh, Merlin! Selbst dieser Spruch ist auf eine zweideutige Art eindeutig!//

Alle zeigten brav ihre karten her und Chang seufzte schwer, als sie ihr Blatt von einem Schrotthaufen zu Boden legte, als auch Draco seinen beinahe Royal Flash niederlegte. Wie Draco am Vortag festgelegt hatte, mussten sie jeweils eine Karte ziehen und wer von ihnen die höhere besaß, hatte gewonnen.

Draco zog ein Pik As und war sich siegessicher, als auf Changs Lippen ein triumphierendes Lächeln abzeichnete. Warum schien sie sich so sicher sein, zu gewinnen. Die einzige Karte, die höher als ein As, egal welchen Symbols, war, war …

„Herz Dame!", verkündete sie strahlend und zeigte die Karte her.

Draco sank in sich zusammen und Stützte den Kopf – mit dem Gesicht gen Boden gerichtete – auf seine Hand. Das einzige Wort, das seine Gedanken beherrschte, war//Scheiße!//

„Nun Malfoy. Lass sie Hüllen fallen.", lachte Zabini.

„Das will ich nicht sehen.", ertönte Weasley.

„Ich werde auch nicht hinsehen.", kündigten Finnegan und Granger nahe zu synchron an.

Nachdem sich Draco von dem Schock erholt hatte, atmete er schwer aus und warf die Karte in die Mitte. Langsam erhob er sich und trat einpaar Schritte zurück. Er hatte das Spiel vorgeschlagen und verloren. Er musste es tun. Zögernd schob er seine Finger unter den Bund, dann sah er noch einmal in die grünen Augen, ehe er rasch sein letztes Kleidungsstück auszog und so locker, wie möglich in Richtung Bad ging. Unterwegs holte er mit einem Schwenker seine Sachen zu sich und manövrierte diese ins Bad.

Bevor er auch dort hinein verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal zu den Schaulustigen um, blickte in vier Augenpaare, verbeugte sich und meinte, „Die Damen. Die Herrn."

Dann verließ er den Schauplatz und machte sich daran sich im Bad wieder anzuziehen.

ooOoo

Harry starrte noch für eine Zeit lang auf die Türe, bis er schließlich sanft in die Seite geknufft wurde. Erschrocken wandte er sich dem Missetäter, Ron, zu und errötete gegen seinen Willen. Natürlich wurde er gleich von Seamus angesprochen, „Sag, hast du hingesehen, Harry?"

„Wo hingesehen?", echote der Dunkelhaarige gespielt unwissend.

Ungünstiger Weise verriet Zabini, „Wahrscheinlich dort, wo Pansy die ganze Zeit hingestarrt hat."

„Habe ich nicht!", protestierte das Mädchen und errötete heftig.

„Zugegeben, Malfoy ist nicht schlecht gebaut.", ließ Chang verlautet und versetzte somit alle ins Staunen. Sie fügte hinzu, „Aber er ist nicht mehr Typ. So weit ich weiß, ist er auch an jemand anderes interessiert."

„Und hat er der betreffenden Person von seinem Interesse schon erzählt?", fragte Zabini und Harry merkt, dass er etwas ahnte.

Chang lächelte wissend und entgegnete, „Er und die Person haben sich sogar schon geküsst."

//Nur nicht rot werden.//, dachte sich Harry, spürte allerdings eine verräterische Hitze in ihm aufsteigen.

„Wenn interessiert, wenn Malf…!", meinte Ron, wurde jedoch von Hermione in die Seite gestoßen und schien somit zu merken, über wen sie überhaupt sprachen. Ihn entwich nur ein, „Ach so…"

„Darf ich erfahren, was ihr hier zum Geheimnis macht?", fragte Seamus direkt.

„Das ist sicher nicht so wichtig.", beschwichtigte Harry und merkte just in diesem Moment, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, da Parkinson entsetzt die Hände über den Mund zusammenschlug und erstickt japste, „Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein!"

„Und wenn es so ist?", fragte Hermione gereizt. Harry wusste ihren freundschaftlichen Beschützerinstinkt zu schätzen, aber derzeit war es recht ungünstig, da Seamus nichts von alle dem wusste und Draco sich nach wie vor dagegen sträubte.

„Wenn was so ist?", wollte Seamus wissen.

„Aber… doch nicht Potter.", schluchzte die doofe Kuh hysterisch und alle Blicke landeten bei dem Dunkelhaarigen, welcher plötzlich sehr interessiert an dem Boden war.

Leider verstand nun auch Seamus, „Dann hast du mit Malfoy …?"

Mist! Coming out zur falschen Zeit! Was soll's! Jetzt wo es eh schon draußen war…

„Sprecht ihn bitte nicht darauf an. Er … verleugnet es noch immer …", gestand er leise.

„Ach, dann bist du für die Knutschflecken verantwortlich.", bemerkte der Irre.

Harry lächelte peinlich berührt und sagte, „Er hat es mir eh schon zu Vorwurf gemacht."

Parkinson standen die Tränen in den Augen, als sie dem Gryffindor vorwarf, „Du hast Dracos ersten Kuss geraubt? Wie konntest du nur?! Er gehörte mir!!"

„Tja, Pans. Wer zu erst kommt, malt zu erst.", sprach Zabini altklug und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Hausgenossin. Das Mädchen funkelte ihn wütend an und zischte, „Ich muss mit ihm reden."

Gerade als die Badezimmertüre aufging, erhob sich die Slytherin und Zabini zückte seinen Zauberstab.

ooOoo

Draco war gerade fertig, als er im Zimmer eine merkwürdige Konstellation vorfand. Potter starrte zu Boden, Granger und Weasley wichen seinem Blick aus, Chang lächelte wissend, Finnegan beäugte Draco ausgiebig und Pansy lag zappelnd in Zabinis Arme, welcher nur breit grinste.

Dieses Mal war es an dem Blonden zu fragen, „Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

Es klopfte an der Zimmertüre, die sogleich einen Stück weit geöffnet wurde. Herein lugten Ernie Mcmillian, Susan Bones, Terry Boot und andere. Boot übernahm für die kleine Gruppe da draußen, „Dürfen wir noch mitspielen?"

Die Zauberer im Raum zogen sich per Magie wieder an und Draco meinte, „Wir sind mit den Spiel schon durch."

„Oh.", machte Boot und wollte gehen, als Zabini vorschlug, „Wir können aber etwas anderes spielen. Wie wäre es mit Flaschendrehen?"

„Okay!", rief Mcmillian und trat zur Türe herein. Die Gruppe wurde um fünf Personen erweitert, alle nahmen Platz und Padama Patil wollte wissen, „Hat jemand eine Flasche?"

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, ging Draco zu seinem Kasten und kramte darin herum. Während er seinen Notfallstropfen suchte, hörte er Bones fragen, „Und wer schläft wo?"

Potter erklärte, „Cho in Balkonnähe, Draco in der Mitte und ich ganz rechts."

„Ich dachte, ihr zwei schließt euch zusammen.", meinte Zabini und hielt die strampelnde Pansy noch immer fest.

Betroffenes Schweigen. Draco versiegelte wieder seinen Kasten und kehrte mit einer Flasche Vodka zurück. Nun erkannte er, dass Chang und Potter zu Boden blickten und war überrascht, diese Zwei auch einmal in so einer Verfassung vorzufinden. Der Blonde legte die Flasche in die Mitte und sah zu Zabini der Pansy sogleich losließ. Das Mädchen stand auf, machte eine sehr unfeine Gestik, stapfte aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu.

Dracos Blick fiel auf Blaise. „Lass mich raten. Du hast sie mit einem _Silenzio_ verstummen lassen."

„Hatte Kopfweh und sie hörte nicht zu reden auf.", log Zabini ziemlich offensichtlich. Draco hätte eigentlich weiter fragen sollen, aber da diese Aussage zu schön fies war, erkannte er sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen an und stimmte zu, „Ja, ja, bei Kopfweh ist sie überhaupt nicht zu ertragen."

„Wer beginnt?", fragte Smith.

„Der, der blöd fragt.", entgegnete Weasley und Draco spürte eine gewisse Feindseeligkeit zwischen den Beiden.

Smith lehnte sich nach vorne und drehte die Flasche, welche schlussendlich vor Granger hielt. Smith sah sie durchdringen an, als er verlauten ließ, „Wahrheit, oder Pflicht."

„Wahrheit.", sagte sie bestimmt und Draco schnaubte verächtlich. Das war ja klar, dass sie sich nicht trauen würde.

„Liebst du Weasley?", fragte der Junge ohne Skrupel und Granger errötete.

Mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, nickte sie langsam und Weasleys Miene hellte sich auf. Erfreut fragte er, „Was echt?"

Schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an, ehe sie sich von ihm losriss und die Flasche drehte. Sie deutete auf Zabini, welcher gleich sagte, „Pflicht."

//Der will es heute wissen.// dachte sich Draco und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Ähm… ähm… genau! Trink einen Schluck aus der Flasche."

Tzs! Jetzt wurde schon Draco Notfallstropfen missbraucht. Zabini trank mehr als nur einen Schluck – Gierschlund! – und legte die verschlossene Flasche wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Dann drehte er die Flasche, in der der Vodka hin und her schleuderte und gluckernde Geräusche von sich gab. Zuerst dachte Draco, es würde ihn erwischen, aber als die Flasche sich um eine Person weiter drehte atmete er innerlich erleichtert auf.

„Nun, Chang. Was ist dein Begehr?"

„Wahrheit.", verriet sie ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Wenn das so weiter ging, waren die Zwei noch reif für eine Verkuppelung.

„Stimmt es, dass ihr Ravenclaws ziemlich faul seid?"

Sie lächelte, als sie meinte, „Nicht alle. Es gibt wenige Ausnahmen."

Sie drehte die Flasche, die dieses Mal wirklich auf Draco deutete. Die Ravenclaw wollte wissen, „Was nimmst du?"

„Wahrheit.", ließ der Blonde verlauten und musste zugaben, dass auch er nicht so mutig war. Dass er sich vor allen entblößt hatte, reichte ihm für den ganzen restlichen Abend.

„Gibt es ein Ding, oder eine Person, nach dem, oder der, du dich verzerrst.", erkundigte sich das Mädchen und Draco verfiel. Klar, er könnte einfach lügen, aber das würde ihn nun niemand mehr abkaufen, da er rot wie eine Tomate geworden war.

Um nicht irgendwelchen Peinlichkeiten zu verfallen, beschränkte er sich auf die gestellte Fragte und sagte, „Ja, gibt es."

Ihm entging dabei nicht, dass Potters Mundwinkel dabei sich leicht nach oben wölbten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als Draco die Flasche wieder zum Drehen brachte, die dieses Mal vor Finnegan hielt. Dieser sagte sogleich, „Wahrheit."

Draco sah ihn argwöhnisch an und schnappte, „Warum grinst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit so blöd?"

Breiter grinsend verlautete er, „Ich weiß jetzt, wer dir die Knutschflecken verpasst hat."

Draco weitete entsetzt seine Augen. Zu erst war er bleich, dann feuerrot. Während die Neuankömmlinge sich über die Liebesbisse informierten, warf Draco Chang einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Natürlich wurde den anderen nichts über die Flecken erzählt, da das schließlich Stoff für neue Fragen gab.

Das Spiel ging weiter und nach 13 Runden war Bones leicht beschwipst, hatten Weasley und Granger sich einen Kuss gegeben, musste Zabini die Todesfälle seiner „Väter" bestätigen, Hatten Potter und Finnegan eine Hollywood reife _Romeo und Julia_ – Show abgezogen, hatte Mcmillian einen kleinen Strip hingelegt und Draco wurde über seine Liebesbisse ausgefragt, bzw. musste sie herzeigen. Da sie die Flasche - mit Draco Erlaubnis – auch so leerten, war sie Runde sehr _erheitert_ und nur wenige waren noch vollkommen klar im Kopf.

Gerade hatte Zabini Potter erwischt und setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf, als er forderte, „Gib Draco einen Zungenkuss."

Die „Neuankömmlinge" sogen entsetzt die Luft ein und Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Vodkaglas, worauf er heftig husten musste. In Gedanken hinterließ er ein Memo, dass er sich nie wieder an Alkohol verschlucken würde, da dieser höllisch in seinem Hals brannte. Als sich sein und Potters Blick traf, sprang der Blonde auf und wollte aus dem Zimmer stürmen, als er von hinten an der Taille gepackt und vom genannten Gryffindor zurückgehalten wurde.

„Nichts da. Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.", schnurrte er an Dracos als und biss zu dessen Entsetzen ihm in seinen Hals. Der Slytherin schrie leise auf und warf geradezu seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Verdammt! Und dass vor allen Anderen!

Dracos Blick war wieder Lustverhangen und mit gesenkten Lidern starb seine Widerwehr, als Harry wieder an seinem Hals saugte. Der Gryffindor hatte beide Arme um den Slytherin legt, um so zu verhindern, dass dieser abhaute. Sanft leckte er über die gerötete Haut und genoss geradezu, dass Draco ein leises Keuchen entwich. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief den Blonden und machte ihn wehrlos, während er langsam umgedreht wurde.

Beschämt sah Draco zu Boden. Er wollte weder, dass Potter seine Lusterfüllten Augen sah, noch dass die anderen Zeuge eines Kusses wurden. Zärtlich hob Potter Dracos Kinn an, so dass dieser ihm in seine grünen Augen sehen konnte. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und versiegte Dracos Lippen mit den seinigen. Auf einmal erwachte in dem Slytherin wieder der Tiger und er versuchte mit aller Macht Abstand zwischen ihre Körper zu bringen.

Harry rührte das nicht, da er den Blonden noch immer festhielt und sanft an dessen Lippen knabberte. Das verursachte heftige Schauer, die den Slytherin zum Zittern brachten und wieder seine Gegenwehr abebben ließ. Ohne es verhindern zu können, schloss Draco seine Augen und seine Arme rutschten schlaff and an Harrys Körper hinab. Er gewehrte den Dunkelhaarigen Einlass, den er sosehr mit der Zunge erbeten hatte, und versank in dem wohligen Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Bauch breitmachte.

Als ihre Zungen aufeinander trafen, entwich Draco ein leises Keuchen. Harrys Hand fuhr ihm durch sein silbernes Haar und hinterließ ein prickelndes Gefühl, welches wie Strom durch Dracos Körper schoss. Die Hand in seinem Kreuz drückte ihn dem warmen Körper des Gryffindors entgegen, und fast automatisch legten sich Dracos Arme um Harrys Taille. Wie im Rausch waren seine Sinne vernebelt, ein leichter Schwindel legte sich über und das einzige, was er nur noch wahrnahm, war Harrys. Tief atmete er dessen Geruch ein, spürte die Wärme, nach der er sich so sehr verzerrte, ließ sich einfach in diesen Kuss fallen. Die Zeit verschwamm mit der Umgebung und verlor jegliche Bedeutung.

Nach einer Weile beendeten sie den Kuss und lösten sich schwer atmend von einander. Draco lehnte seine Stirn an Harrys Schulter, da ihm schwindelig war. Dann lösten sie sich vollständig von einander und blickten in die ungläubigen - oder zufriedenen – Gesichter der anderen. An Zabini gewandte keuchte der Blonde, „So. Aufgabe erfüllt."

Er ging zu seinem Platz zurück und Harry wieder zu dem seinigen. Der Gryffindor drehte die Flasche, welche – oh, welch Pech – vor Draco hielt. Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Von Pflichten hatte er vorerst genug, deshalb bestimmte er, „Ich nehme Wahrheit."

Grinsend fragte Potter, „Und? Hat dir der Kuss gefallen?"

Dracos Miene verfinsterte, als er zischte, „Trottel."

Die Antwort blieb er ihm noch schuldig, also gestand er patzig, „Zum Teil."

Dann drehte er die Flasche und das Spiel ging weiter. Nach einigen Minuten schienen sich alle an die neue Situation gewöhnt zu haben und die Atmosphäre lockerte sich wieder auf. Nach einer Stunde beendeten sie das Spiel, da es bereits drei Uhr Morgens und einigen von ihnen müde waren.

Nachdem alle verschwunden waren, zog sich Chang im Bad um und ließ die Jungs somit alleine. Potter nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zu fragen, „Was hat dir denn an dem Kuss nicht gefallen?"

Während Draco sich das Hemd von den Schultern streifte antwortete er offen, „Dass die anderen zugesehen haben. – Wie du bereits sagtest, wir sind keine Live-Peepshow."

Harry kam auf Draco zu und schnurrte verführerisch, „Ach, soll ich dich jetzt küssen. Wir sind alleine?"

Draco zog sich seine Nachtgewandhose an und murrte, „Jetzt nicht, ich bin müde und will schlafen."

Erb versteifte sich, als Harrys Arme sich, um seinen Bauch schlagen und er den anderen zum ersten Mal Haut an Haut spürte. Der Gryffindor strich über den Bauch, hauchte dem Blonden einen Kuss auf die Schulter und wisperte, „Das fühlt sich doch gut an, oder nicht?"

Weitere schmetterlingszarte Küsse folgten und Draco schloss genießerisch die Augen. Ein leises Keuchen entwich seinen roten Lippen, als Harry an seinem Hals knabberte. Dieses Keuchen entwickelte sich zu einem leisen Stöhnen, den nun liebkoste der Gryffindor Dracos Ohrläppchen und reizte zugleich mit der rechten Hand Dracos Brustwarze. Und wie sich das gut anfühlte! Um nicht zu sagen, dass es sich zu gut anfühlte.

Draco merkte, dass er ein wachsendes Problem bekam, als sich die Badezimmertüre öffnete und der Dunkelhaarige von ihm abließ. Vor der Ravenclaw hauchte Harry ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er zu seinem eigenen Bett zurückkehrte. Leise frustriert seufzend zog sich Draco das Hemd über und legte sich in sein Bett. Kurz drauf übermannt ihn seine Müdigkeit und er verfiel süßen Träumen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

Wieder danke für's Lesen!

chibi: Du treue Seele! .

Madeline DeLeon: Wird später noch heißer, glaub mir.

Majin Micha: Du willst was über die früheren Hausheeren wissen? bg Dann ließ nur dieses Kapi.

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**8. You don't remember me**

Ein kühler Abendwind wehte durch den Wald, ließ die benetzten Blätter in den hohen Kronen rascheln, stricht durch Dracos Haar und umschmeichelte sein Gesicht. Wie am ersten Abend stand er vor dem Wald und starrte in dessen Tiefe. Es hatte vor kurzen zu regnen aufgehört, was den frischen Geruch erklärte. Draco stand nicht lange dort, aber er hatte auch nicht vor so schnell wieder zu gehen. Da ihn ein kalter Schauer durchlief, legte er beide Arme um seinen Körper und versuchte das periodisch auftretende Zähneklappern zu unterdrücken.

„Bist du schon lange hier?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter dem Slytherin, welcher sich sogleich dem Sprechenden zuwandte.

Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel drehte er sich wieder dem Wald zu und antwortete, „Nicht so lange."

Harry hielt neben ihn und sah von dem Blonden in den Wald und wieder zurück. „Du bist so reserviert. Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und log mit leiser Stimme, „Nein, nichts."

_**Flashback:**_

Draco schlenderte durch das Manor und genoss das prasselnde Geräusch, welches der Regen erzeugte, wenn er gegen die großen Fensterscheiben fiel. Zurzeit wagte er sich wieder zu dem Zimmer zurück, welches er im Nachhinein, als Alices Zimmer definiert hatte. Da Harry mit seinen Freunden verabredet war und Chang wieder mit ihrem neuen Freund herummachte, nutzte der Slytherin die Zeit, um alleine durch das Manor zu streifen.

Vor dem Zimmer angekommen, zögerte der Junge für einen kurzen Moment. Er war hier her gekommen, um mehr über Alice und Zidane herauszufinden, aber er wusste nicht, ob er etwas sehen würde, oder ob einfach nichts passierte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er unbegründeter Weise Angst dort wieder zurückzukehren, aber wenn er herausfinden wollte, das damals passiert war, sollte er es vielleicht doch in Erwägung ziehen, das Manor zu durchsuchen und zu schauen, ob ihm nicht irgendwo die ehemaligen Hausherren begegneten.

Er atmete einmal durch, dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen und betrat den Raum. Es war nicht gerade hell und die freundliche Wärme fehlte. Draco wagte sich weiter vor und sah sich um. Nichts passierte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kasten mit der Spiegelverzierung. Wie er bemerkte, waren Manche Spiegelstücke gebrochen. Warum hatte er das nur beim ersten Mal nicht gesehen?

Er ging aus den Kasten zu und streckte seine Hand nach dem kühlen Glas aus und fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen vorsichtig über einen Riss, der sich durch ein größeres Spiegelstück zog. Als er aufsah, geschah es.

_Er erblickte Alice Mann in der Spiegelung, der die junge Frau an den Schultern in Richtung Kasten drückte._

Erschrocken wirbelte Draco um.

_Alice wurde unsanft gegen den Kasten gestoßen, so dass manche der Spiegelstücke brachen. Sie keuchte erschrocken, während ihr Mann sie mit einem eifersüchtigen und wütenden Blick taxierte._

Dracos Herz raste, als er in das Gesicht des Mannes blickte. Er wollte fliehen, aber sein Körper gehorchte nicht.

„_Du Hure! Wie kannst du es nur wagen!", rief der Ältere aufgebracht._

„_Ich habe nicht …", begann Alice, aber würgte, als ihr Mann sie mit einer Hand am Hals packte. _

_Während sie keuchend nach Luft rang, zischte er, „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mich mit **ihm** betrügst! Wie kannst du es nur wagen, nach dem dich mir deine Familie angetraut hat!"_

„_Bitte …", wimmerte sie und er nahm die Hand von ihrem Hals._

„_Du bist meine Frau und als solche hast du mir auch zu dienen!", schrie er und erinnerte, „Auf Ehebruch steht in unserem Dorf die Todesstrafe! Willst du wirklich dein Leben für so einen Bastard riskieren?! Willst du seine Hure werden und für ihn hängen?!!"_

_Noch ehe sie sich selbst Einhalt gebieten konnte, warf sie ihm vor, „Lieber bin ich die Hure eines Bastardes, als die Frau eines Tyrannen!"_

_Sein Blick verfinsterte sich in Sekunden schnelle. Alice stürzte mit einem schmerzvollen Schrei zu Boden, als er ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Mit einem tränenverschleierten Blick schaute sie zu ihm auf. Gefährlich leise entgegnete er, „Wir werden sehen, wie weit du kommst, wenn du dich nicht meinem Willen beugst, Weib."_

_Er verließ den Raum und Alice bracht schluchzend in Tränen aus._

Draco war an dem Kasten mit dem Rücken hinab gerutscht und starrte zitternd mit weit geöffneten Augen in die Leere. Sein Puls raste und ein Gefühl hatte sich schmerzhaft in seiner Brust zusammen gezogen. Er brauchte etwas, bis er sich wieder erfing und im Anschluss das Zimmer verließ, um nie wieder dorthin zurück zu kehren.

_**Flashback Ende**_

„Es ist etwas passiert. Du bist blasser als sonst.", meinte Harry, der den Slytherin wieder nach drinnen verfolgte.

Draco drehte sich auf der Treppe zu ihm um und beschwichtigte, „Es ist alles okay. – Lass.. mich einfach in Ruhe. Okay?"

Er wollte sich wieder abwenden, als Harry rief, „Ich mache mir aber Sorgen!"

Draco sah ihm für einen Augenblick in die Augen. Er wollte weder darüber reden, noch wollte er sich auf Harry einlassen. Ja, er hatte ihn in den vergangenen Tagen nahe an sich heran gelassen, wenn nicht sogar zu nahe. Es musste aufhören, bevor … Ja, bevor was eigentlich geschah? Dass er etwas zuließ, das er nicht kannte und das er, wenn er sich erst darauf einließe, nicht mehr kontrollieren könnte? Ein Gefühl, etwa wie …

„Hallo Malfoy, Potter! Seid ihr gerade beim Herumturteln?", unterbrach Zabini, der gerade die Treppe hinunter kam, Dracos Gedankengänge.

Draco wandte sich von Harry ab und sprach mit ernster Miene, „So würde ich das nicht bezeichnen."

Zabini kam vor Draco zum Stehen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte schlagartig auf besorgt um, „Was ist passiert? Du bist so blass."

„Ich bin nur müde.", winkte der Blonde ab, um nicht zu seufzen, und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Harry hielt ihn jedoch am Handgelenk zurück und stellte richtig, „Das ist nicht wahr. Es ist etwas vorgefallen. Nicht wahr, Draco?"

Draco riss sich los und zischte, „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Dann stürmte er die Treppe hinauf und verschwand aus dem Gesichtsfeld der Zwei.

ooOoo

„Was war das? Ich dachte, ihr wärt schon so gut, wie ein Paar?", erkundigte sich Zabini verwirrt.

Harry verstand den Blonden auch nicht mehr, weshalb er Schultern zuckend antwortete, „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Mit einem durchdringenden Blick fragte der Slytherin, „Du wirst der Sache doch nachgehen, oder?"

Was sollte diese Frage? Überrumpelt stammelte Harry, „Klar. Warum nicht?"

Kurz blickte Zabini um sich dann meinte er, „Folge mir."

Was sollte das schon wieder bedeuten? Seit wann war dieser Junge auf ein Privatgespräch mit Harry aus. War das etwa Hermiones guter Einfluss? Sie hatte ja erzählt, dass er ziemlich umgänglich war und sie machte Interessen miteinander teilten, was Ron nur mit einem brummen quittierte.

Der Aufforderung nachkommen, folgte Harry dem Slytherin in den Salon, der zwischen den Mahlzeiten immer leer stand und ließ sich neben dem anderen auf einer Bank nieder. Harry konnte noch nicht einmal zu einer Frage ansetzen, da begann Zabini auch schon zu erzählen, „Weißt du, Draco ist in Punkto Beziehung seit jeher schwierig gewesen und die Meisten hatten ihn aufgegeben, wenn er ihnen nicht zuvor kam. Selbst die halbe Freundschaft zu mir lässt er kaum zu, weshalb ich ihn in seiner Anwesenheit niemals beim Vornamen ansprechen darf. Ich weiß, dass er etwas für dich empfindet – er hat es mir selbst gesagt – aber er ist sich selbst noch nicht bewusst, was es ist."

„Und seit wann weißt du es?", wollte Harry wissen, der langsam den Sinn dieses Gesprächs begriff.

„Seit ca. zwei Jahren. – Du darfst es ihm nicht sagen. Weißt du, das Hauptproblem ist, dass er die Menschen – wenn er es tut – zuerst an sich heran lässt und sie dann von sich stößt, als würde er ihre Nähe fürchten. Ich würde sagen, dass er vorhin nur so abweisend war, weil du ihm mittlerweile schon ziemlich nahe stehst und weil ihn die Sache von Gestern wahrscheinlich noch unangenehm ist. Ich hätte euch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit zum Kuss zwingen sollen. Sorry."

„Ist schon okay.", versicherte Harry und fügte hinzu, „Zumindest für mich."

Zabini nickte und spekulierte nach einer kurzen Pause, „Ich glaube, dass er vorhin etwas gesehen hat, dass ihn … ich glaube, es gibt etwas, das ihm Angst macht. Auch wenn er sich zumeist stoisch gibt, kann er seine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken. Das heißt, je mehr er zu verbergen hat, umso mehr weißt er die Menschen in seiner Umgebung ab. Und das von gerade eben war zu extrem, als dass es nur an dem Kuss gelegen haben könnte. Du verstehst, was ich meine."

Harry nickte, da er nun vollkommen begriffen hatte. Zabini wollte ihm hiermit sagen, dass er nicht aufgeben sollte, was er auch eigentlich nicht vorhatte. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb an einer ihm unbekannten Person hängen. Harry stand auf und betrachtete die Szene, die sich ihm bot.

Ein junger Mann mit dunklem Haar, welches er zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte, stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und schien auf jemanden zu warten. Auf einmal ertönte ein knarrendes Geräusch und in der Wand öffnete sich eine Türe. Heraus trat eine junge Frau, welche ein bodenlanges Kleid trug. Ihr haselnussbraunes Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt, ihr Blick zeugte von Besorgnis. Als sie den jungen Mann erblickte, lief sie zu ihm und fiel sogleich in seine Arme. Sie küssten sich kurz, aber dennoch voller Leidenschaft, ehe sie seine Hand ergriff und ihn zu dem Geheimgang führte. Bevor beide verschwanden sagte sie mit einer sanften und hellen Stimme, „Komm. Lass uns gehen, bevor er uns entdeckt."

Dann verschwanden sie und anstatt der Türe starrte Harry auf die nackte Wand. Als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, blickte er um sich und sah in Zabinis verwundertes Gesicht.

„Was war los? Du hast auf nichts reagiert und auf die Wand gestarrt.", klagte er.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du sie nicht gesehen?"

„Nein. Wen?", lautete die Antwort.

Im ersten Moment war der Gryffindor restlos verwirrt, doch dann kam es ihn und er wisperte, „Ach du meine Güte."

„Was? Was ist los?", wollte der Slytherin wissen und klang so, als würde er einen grausamen Tod sterben, wenn er nicht bald davon erfuhr.

Da Harry keinen (Schein-)Tod verantworten wollte, klärte er den Unwissenden auf, „Ich habe sie gesehen." Zabini hob die Braue, was von Unverständnis zeugte, also setzte Harry fort, „Ich glaube, ich habe geraden Alice und Zidane gesehen. Sie sind dort drüben in einem Geheimgang verschwunden."

Ein misstrauischer Blick wanderte von dem Gryffindor zu der Wand und wieder zurück. Dann forderte er, „Zeige ihn mir."

Harry ging zu der Wand und hielt ungefähr dort, wo die Geheimtür war. Mit den Fingerspitzen tastete er die Oberfläche ab, bis er fand, was er suchte. Ein quadratisches Stück in der Wand gab nach und mit einem Knarren öffnete sich die Türe. Erstaunt trat der Slytherin neben Harry und murmelte, während er in den finsteren Gang hinein starrte, „Ist ja interessant."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

fighter-for-dreagonheart: Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Ich habe ja gesagt, dass das Review schreiben kein Muss ist. . Danke fürs Kompliment!

Mitternachtsblume: Ja, ich dachte mir, es wird Zeit, dass ich unseren kleinen Helden auch endlich einmal in die Alice-Zidane-Gesichte einbinde. Und danke für das Kompliment.

chibi: 1. Warte bin Kapi 12 . 2. Von Mutter zugeraucht wird hust sich in ein Sauerstoffzelt setz Also, kann sein, dass an deiner Theorie etwas dran ist, kann aber auch sein, dass es vollkommen umgekehrt ist. Betaleserin schon damit verwirrt hab muahahahahar!

Euch dreien und alles anderen Lesern VIELEN DANKE FÜRS LESEN!!

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**9. There's something inside me**

Ein neuer Tag brach an und wurde von den Vögeln mit ihrem Gesang begrüßt. Es war ein ruhiger Mittwochmorgen, doch nur wenige nahmen ihn wahr. Beziehungsweise, nur eine Person bekam ihn mit. Draco saß wieder einmal vor dem Abgrund im Gras, hatte seine Arme und seine Beine geschlungen und beobachtete das orange-rötliche Licht, welches sich über das Tal legte. Eine kühle Brise strich durch das silberblonde Haar des Jungen, ließ vereinzelte Strähnen im Wind tanzen.

Der Junge seufzte und legte sein Kinn auf die Knie. Die Aussicht war zwar schön, aber Draco konnte sie nicht genießen. Irgendetwas fehlte ihm. Oder irgendwer? Sein Blick schweifte nach rechts zu dem Wald. Der Anblick machte ihn auch nicht glücklich. Er wollte schon wieder wegsehen, als ihm eine dünne Linie am Rande des Waldes auffiel. Er stand auf und ging zum Abgrund vor. Obwohl er kaum etwas sah, konnte er diesen Strich als Teil von einer Wiese identifizieren. Seltsam. Von dem Dorf bis hierher erstreckte sich der Wald.

Konnte es sein, dass dahinter eine weitere Wiese lag?

Wenn ja, warum war sie ihm nicht schon bei der Herfahrt aufgefallen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie gesehen zu haben. Damals als sie das Dorf umfahren haben, konnte man dahinter die Baumwipfeln sehen, aber es gab keine Lücke, die auf eine Wiese hingewiesen hätte.

Das musste er genauer sehen!

Draco sprintete zu seinem Zimmer hoch, wo er auf seine frisch aufgewachten Mitbewohner traf. Beide ignorierend, trat er auf den Balkon hinaus und besah sich das umgebende Dach. Es war ihm möglich hinaufzuklettern, also nutzte er die Gelegenheit und stieg auf das Geländer. Sofort standen Harry und Chang in der Türe und er fragte, „Was machst du? – Komm darunter, bevor du noch hinunterfällst."

Draco warf ihm einen provokanten Blick zu, ohne recht zu wissen, warum er es tat und entgegnete schnippisch, „Ich heiße doch nicht Longbottom."

Rasch erklomm er das Dach, damit der Gryffindor nicht am Ende noch davon abhielt und stieg immer weiter hinauf. Er war schon am Dachrücken, als er von unten Chang rufen hörte, „Harry, was macht du da?! Lass das sein!"

Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm, dass Harry dabei war ihm zu folgen. Der Blonde seufzte genervt und rollte mit den Augen. Noch ehe der Dunkelhaarige ihn erreicht hatte, fragte er, „Was soll das? Verfolgst du mich jetzt überall hin?"

Harry setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Dachrücken und entgegnete bissig, „Wenn du meinst, leichtfertig dein Leben zu riskieren, dann ja."

Verächtlich schnaubend wandte sich der Slytherin wieder ab und bewegte sich weiter nach vorne. Hinter ihm fragte Harry, „Warum bist du überhaupt hier oben?"

Der Blonde stoppte und richtete sich langsam auf, so dass er nun breitbeinig auf dem Dach stand. In Panik blaffe der Dunkelhaarige ihn an, „Bist du wahnsinnig?! Lass den Scheiß!"

Diesen Fäkalausdruck überhörte der Blonde und ein triumphierendes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen als er murmelte, „Ach, so ist das?"

„So ist was?", wollte Harry wissen und Draco wandte sich halb zu ihm um.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, sah er ihm wieder in die Augen. „Ich habe etwas von der Wiese vor dem Abgrund aus gesehen und wollte wissen, was das war."

„Und?", harkte der Dunkelhaarige gereizt nach.

„Dahinten liegt eine Lichtung.", lautete die subtile Antwort.

Harry schien das herzlich wenig zu interessieren, als seine entnervte Frage bezeugte, „Schön. Können wir jetzt endlich vom Dach runter."

„Ja, ja.", murmelte Draco und drehte sich vorsichtig um. Sein Blick fiel auf die Lichtung und vom Fernen erblickte er etwas, dass ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

_Zidane wurde von zwei Männern festgehalten und wehrte sich, während Alice ihm gegenüberstand und hilflos zusah. Plötzlich schritt Alice Mann an Zidane vorbei, ging zu seiner Frau und legte Besitz ergreifend einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Zidane wurde weggebracht und Alice legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände._

„Oh nein, Zidane …!", entwich es dem Slytherin.

Harry rappelte sich auf, als wolle er sehen, was Draco sah und fragte, „Was ist pass …?"

Just in diesem Moment löste sich die Dachschindel und Harry rutschte mit dem rechten Fuß weg. Draco riss entsetzt die Augen auf und ein Schock durchfuhr ihn, wie ein Stromschlag, als er sah, dass der Gryffindor im Begriff war abzustürzen. Im Reflex packte er den Jungen an den Oberarmen und drückte ihn an sich. Dabei knickten seine Beine weg und beide fanden sich schlussendlich eng umschlungen in einer Sitzenden Position auf dem Dachrücken wieder. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verweilten sie so, teils wegen des Schocks, teils um sich wieder zu fangen.

Zitternd drückte der Slytherin Harry von sich und fauchte, „Bist du wahnsinnig?! Willst du dich umbringen?!!"

Atemlos entgegnete dieser, „Nein, eigentlich wollte ich noch leben."

„Was machst du auch für einen Scheiß?!!!", schrie Draco aufgebracht und zitterte haltlos, sei es wegen des Abbaus des Schocks, oder weil er sich schon wieder aufregte.

Ihm entging nicht, dass sich Harrys Gesichtsmimik von erschrocken, über verwirrt, zu wissend wechselte. Dass bei ihm irgendwo der Sickel gefallen war, zeigte alleinig seine Aussage, „Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?"

Nanona! Tod würde er ihn sehen wollen.

„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen, wenn du Depp dich dafür entscheidest, dich aus mehreren Metern Höhe fallen zu lassen!", blaffte Draco und seine Wangen nahmen einen Hauch von Rot an. Als er weiterhin Harry anschrie, merkte er, dass seine Sicht verschwamm. „Ich meine … Kannst du Depp nicht besser aufpassen?! Weißt du, dass du mir mit deinen saublöden Aktionen immer beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bescherst?!! So bescheuert kann ein einzelner Mensch doch nicht sein!!! Und weißt d…!"

Draco verstummte in dem Augenblick, als Harry eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen und auch sehnsüchtigen Blick zu sich zog. Ihre Lippen trafen auf einander und Harry begann den Blonden zu küssen. Erst nachdem dieser aus seiner Starre erwachte, erwiderte er den Kuss hungrig. Was er die ganze Zeit zu verdrängen versuchte, überrollte ihn wie eine Welle und er wurde sich wieder schmerzhaft bewusst, was für ein Verlangen nach dem Gryffindor hatte.

Sein Körper schien nach den Berührungen ausgehungert zu sein und schrie nach den zärtlichen Liebkosungen. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr den Slytherin und veranlasste ihn seine Augen zu schließen. Dabei lösten sich wenige Tränen und liefen ungehindert die rosigen Wangen hinab. Harry strich mit dem Daumen über Dracos Wange und bemerkte scheinbar die hinterbliebenen Tränenspuren, da er plötzlich den Kuss unterbrach. Der Blonde öffnete widerwillig seine Augen und blickte in Harrys besorgtes Gesicht.

Beschämt wandte der Blonde den Blick ab und bat, „Bitte, schau mich nicht so an. Es ist nichts, okay? Nur der Schock von vorhin."

Harry hob sanft Dracos Kinn an, dieser blickte jedoch weg. Beruhigen versicherte der Gryffindor, „Es ist okay. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich auch so erschrocken, wärst du ausgerutscht."

Der Slytherin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und murrte, „Behaupte bloß nicht, dass dich das vorhin kalt gelassen hat."

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Erst jetzt sah Draco seinem Gegenüber in die Augen und erwog für einen Augenblick diesem Grün zu verfallen. Er war versucht, sich wieder seiner Gefühle verdrängenden Vernunft hinzugeben, doch ein Kribbeln in seiner Bauchgegend machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. So verfing er sich in dem satten Grün und konnte den Blick nicht mehr abwenden.

Seine Hand hob sich automatisch und schmiegte sich behutsam an Harrys Wange. Dracos Blick wanderte tiefer und blieb an den rosigen Lippen hängen. Langsam strich er mit dem Daumen über die zarte Haut und der Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt breit. Er schien fast hypnotisiert zu sein, als er sich nach vorne beugte und Harrys Lippen mit den seinigen umfing. Er begann sanft, langsam, als würde dies sein erster Kuss sein, den er voll und ganz ausschöpfen wollte.

Sobald Harry ihn zurückküsste, breitete sich das Kribbeln in Dracos Körper explosionsartig aus und mehrere Schauer durchliefen ihn. Ein leises Keuchen, heftiges Erschaudern, ein wohliges Prickeln. Obwohl dies nicht der erste Kuss war, den sie teilten, war er dennoch von einer gewissen Unschuld und Scheue erfüllt. Ihre Zungen stupsten unbeholfen aneinander, ein weiteres Keuchen entwich dem Blonden und gelegentlich auch dem Gryffindor.

Harrys Hand fuhr durch das silberne Haar und hinterließ ein prickelndes Gefühl. Als er ihn auch noch zärtlich in Nacken streichelte, konnte Draco nicht anders und stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Harry quittierte das mit einem erregten Keuchen und weitere Schauer jagten durch Dracos Körper. Ohne Grund, begann er zu zittern, während seine Hände den Weg unter Harrys Hemd fanden und fahrig über die erhitzte Haut strichen. Der Gryffindor erschauderte merklich, was den Slytherins veranlasste in den Kuss hinein zu lächeln. Es war so schön, dass er wollte, dass es niemals aufhören würde. Aber wie es kommen musste, wenn man sich einen Moment für die Ewigkeit wünschte, wurde auch dieser auf brutalste Weise unterbrochen.

„Harry! Draco?! Lebt ihr noch??!", rief Chang.

/Bloß ignorieren./, dachte der Blonde sich, spürte jedoch, dass der Dunkelhaarige unterbrechen wollte. Draco wollte ihn schon wieder an sich drücken, doch die Ravenclaw war unerbittlich.

„Was macht ihr da oben? Hallo-o?! Oh, mein-! KÜSST IHR EUCH ETWA?!"

Es reichte!

Draco ließ von Harry ab und brüllte mit geröteten Wangen, „Halt' die Klappe, Chang!!!"

Ein leises Kichern ging von den Dunkelhaarigen und Draco taxierte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. Gereizt fauchte er, „Was ist da so lustig?"

Anstatt zu antworten lachte der Gryffindor leise, bis er sich nach vorne fallen ließ und mit der Stirn laut prustend an Dracos Schulter zu lachen begann. Resigniert blickte der Blonde auf die bebenden Schultern des anderen und murrte, „Ja, ja, lach du nur."

Kurz stockte Harry, ob den Blick, sah Draco ins Gesicht, um wieder laut lachend auf ihm zusammenzubrechen. Gereizt schnaubend erkundigte sich der Slytherin, „Sehe ich etwa so lächerlich aus, dass du schon lachen musst."

Mit Lachtränen in den Augen schüttelte der Dunkelhaarige den Kopf und erläuterte atemlos, „Nein… du bist nur lustig…"

„Ähe.", brummte Draco und deutete dem Gryffindor an das Dach zu verlassen, was dieser auch sichtlich erheitert tat.

Unten warf Draco Chang einen bösen Blick zu, der aussagte ‚Wie-kannst-du-es-nur-wagen!' und verschwand nach drinnen. Genervt ließ er sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen und merkte, dass auch Harry sich auf demselben Bett niederließ. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Draco murrte, „Lass m ich raten, du sitzt auf meinem Bett viel bequemer, als auf deinem."

Harry lehnte sich in Dracos Richtung und schnurrte, „Nein, eigentlich will ich nur in deiner Nähe sein."

Mit geröteten Wangen setzte sich der Blonde rasch auf und murrte, „Mach doch, was du willst."

Chang, welche die beiden beobachtet hatte, fragte, „Was habt ihr eigentlich am Dach gemacht?"

Draco ging zu der frisch befüllten Karaffe, die wie üblich auf dem Tischchen stand und schenkte sich etwas in einen der Becher. Unterdessen murmelte er, „Ich wollte nur etwas überprüfen."

„Du hast wieder Alice und Zidane gesehen, nicht wahr?", wollte Harry wissen.

Draco trank einen Schluck, um seine Antwort etwas hinaus zu zögern. Ja, er hatte sie gesehen, aber was er erblickte, freute ihn keines Wegs. Zidane wurde gefangen genommen, soviel war sicher, und das verhieß nichts Gutes.

_Kannst du mir verzeihen?_

Draco stellte den Becher auf dem Tischchen ab. Woher kannte er diese Frage nur? Hatte er sie selbst einmal gestellt? – Nein, als ob er, ein Malfoy, sich jemals für irgendetwas entschuldigen würde. Wurde es einmal zu ihm gesagt? Nein, auch nicht. Also woher kannte er diese Frage, und warum kam sie ihm ausgerechnet jetzt in den Sinn?

Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit bei diesen Gedanken zu verweilen, da er aus ihnen von Harrys Stimme gerissen wurde, „Erde, an Draco. Hallo?"

„Mhm?", fragte der Slytherin und drehte sich verwundert zu dem Gryffindor um, welcher sich erkundigte, „Sag, in welche Sphären bist du abgetaucht? Ich habe dich etwas gefragt."

„Was? Wie war die Frage?", kam es von einem äußerst diffusen Jungen.

Harry seufzte leise, ehe er wiederholte, „Hast du die Beiden gesehen?"

Die Beiden? Welche Beiden? Zidane und Alice?

„Ähm … Ja. – Warum bist du auch aufgestanden? Du hättest bis auf die Lichtung, doch nichts gesehen.", wollte der Blonde wissen und auch Chang blickte mit Interesse zu ihrem fast Ex-Freund.

„Nunja.", begann Harry und begann mit dem Fuß am Boden zu schaben. Wollte er ihm etwas sagen, dass … „Ich habe Alice und Zidane gesehen. Neulich … am Montag … nachdem du weggelaufen warst und Zabini und ich in den Salon gegangen waren …"

„Ihr seid was?!", fragte Draco scharf, was seine Frage so wirken ließ, als wäre er eifersüchtig. Dabei wusste er genau, dass Zabini wieder aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert hatte. Er musste diesem Jungen einmal unbedingt einen Beißkorb umlegen.

Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände und versicherte, „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Wir haben über nichts Besonderes geredet."

„Wie zum Beispiel über mein Privatleben und meine Psyche?", knurrte der Blonde und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn er schon dabei war, konnte er auch noch eine Leine besorgen.

Harry lachte unsicher und meinte mit einer Gestik, „Vielleicht ein bisschen?"

Augenrollen wandte der Blonde sich ab, ehe ihm wieder das eigentliche Gesprächsthema in den Sinn kam und er nachharkte, „Du warst noch nicht mit dem Erzählen fertig. – Und weiter?"

Kurz blinzelte der Gryffindor, dann nahm er den Faden wieder auf, „Als ich im Salon war, fiel mir ein junger Mann auf, der an der Wand lehnte."

Nun hatte er Dracos vollste Aufmerksamkeit. „Hatte er längeres dunkles Haar, welches zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden ist und trug er Kleidung, die cirka auch dem 16. Jahrhundert stammt?"

Harry nickte und fuhr fort, „Auf einmal öffnete sich eine Türe in der Wand und eine junge Frau mit haselnussbraunen Haaren und einem altertümlichen Kleid kam heraus. Die verschwand mit dem Mann im Geheimgang und dieser schloss sich wieder. Nach dem allem bin ich zu der Wand hin und habe den Schalter betätigt. Ich bin mit Zabini durch den Gang gelaufen und schließlich an einer Lichtung wieder hinausgekommen."

LICHTUNG?! Dracos Herz machte einen Satz und unwillkürlich liefen ihm eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Wesentlich unsicherer als zuvor stammelte er, „Dann h-hast du sie tat-tatsächlich gesehen."

Warum war er auf einmal so nervös und … aufgebracht?

Harry nickte, „Ja. Ich kann dich dort hinführen, wenn du willst."

Draco packte plötzlich der Horror. Er wandte sich ab und lehnte ab, „Nein, danke. Ich weiß in etwa, wo die Lichtung liegt. Ich habe sie ja heute gesehen."

„Erstaunlich. Das ist wirklich erstaunlich.", meldete sich Chang endlich wieder zu Wort. „Ihr beide könnt diese drei sehen. Alice, ihren Mann und Zidane. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass ihr beide zusammen damals gelebt habt."

„Du meinst, dass Draco und ich jemand der drei früher einmal waren?", hörte er Harry fragen.

„Ganz recht.", strahlte die Ravenclaw, doch ihr Lächeln erfror, als die Türe mit einem Klicken ins Schloss fiel.

Es war ihm nicht bewusst warum, aber er konnte es nicht mehr hören und er wollte auch nichts mehr von der ganzen Geschichte wissen. Das ganze entwickelte sich zu einem Desaster und Draco war nicht gewillt, dem länger beizuwohnen Es machte ihm Angst – auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde – und er fühlte sich zusehends unwohler. Er hörte jemanden den Korridor entlang laufen und sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als Harry ihn rief, „Draco! Warte!"

Der Blonde hielt nicht, ließ sich jedoch von dem Gryffindor einholen und aufhalten. Harry hielt ihn an der Hand fest und bat, „Warte. Lauf nicht davon."

Da Draco schwieg, erkundigte der Dunkelhaarige sich besorgt, „Was ist los? Warum hast du den Raum so fluchtartig verlassen?"

Ohne sich selbst Einhalt gebieten zu können, oder zu wissen, warum er es tat, sagte er, „Es … ich … es ist … Ich habe Angst."

Er war über seine Ehrlichkeit erstaunt, wusste zugleich, dass es Zeit war Harry gegenüber mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Dieser sagte zunächst nichts, sonder trat wenige Schritte nach vorne und umarmte Draco von hinten. Nach einer kurzen Pause versicherte er mit einer ruhigen Stimme, „Du bist nicht alleine. Was immer du auch am Montag gesehen hast … du kannst es mir sagen, wenn du willst … du musst aber nicht. Okay? Du bist nicht alleine."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

Madeline DeLeon: Tja, wer waren sie. Hmmmm.. ich habe so was von keine Ahnung unschuldig mit den Augen klimper

chibi: Du bist so schnief putzig! Danke! schnief sich Nase putz Und wegen Draco: Du hättest seinen Chara nicht besser beschreiben können bg

fighter-for-dragonheart: Willst du das wirklich wissen? Satz in dritt letzter Zeile mein

zissy: Ich weiß sich schämen geh Aber… kann man einen Malfoy einem Malfoy gerecht schreiben? Denkerpose einnehm Auf dass er auch dem Original gleicht? (Nur so unter uns, ich habe es bisher noch nie hinbekommen ° - Außer vielleicht in _**Addicted**_, aber diese FF stelle ich erst noch ins Internet.)

Danke euch Vieren für die Reviews! Und Danke allen Lesern! sich verbeug

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**10. I'll stay with you**

„Du bist nicht alleine. Was immer du auch am Montag gesehen hast … du kannst es mir sagen, wenn du willst … du musst aber nicht. Okay? Du bist nicht alleine."

Draco starrte auf den Boden, wagte vorerst nicht zu sprechen. Doch dann, ohne es kontrollieren zu können, öffnete sich sein Mund und er begann zu erzählen, „Wenn du sie wirklich sehen kannst … Alice Mann … er … er behandelt sie nicht gut - _hat_ sie nicht gut behandelt … er … sie … sie stritten und er hat sie geschlagen …" Für einen kurzen Augenblick verlor er seine Stimme, dann setzte er leise fort, „Ich stand genau, wo sie damals stand und … diese Augen … es war schrecklich."

Harry ließ locker und drehte den Blonden zu sich um. Sanft hob er Dracos Kinn an und sah ihm mit einem weichen Blick in die Augen. Wie so oft verlor sich der Slytherin in diesem satten Grün und all seine Sorgen schienen wie weggeblasen. Ehe er sich selbst Einhalt gebieten konnte, glitten ihm folgende Worte über die Lippen, „Sie sind nicht so schön, wie deine."

Schnell realisierte er, was er soeben von sich gegeben hatte und errötete heftig. Er kehrte Harry den Rücken und versuchte das soeben gesagte wieder _Richtig zu stellen_, „Ich meine. Er ist alt und hässlich und verbraucht …"

Er hörte Harry leise lachen und drehte sich ihm mit einem verwirrt fragenden Blick zu. War er neuerdings zum Pausenclown erkoren worden, oder warum belustigte er den Gryffindor in letzter Zeit so oft? Nachdem der Dunkelhaarige sich gefasst hatte, kicherte er, „Deine Argumente, warum du mir ein Kompliment machst, sind einfach herrlich. _Alt, hässlich und verbraucht_… diese Worte sind eines Draco Malfoy würdig. Um nicht zusagen, dass sie typisch für dich sind."

Abwehren verschränkte der Blonde die Arme vor der Brust und schnappte, „Na und? Ich habe doch recht. Du solltest den einmal sehen." Ekel beutelte ihn. „Igitt. Und der war mit Alice verheiratet? Sie hat echt mein vollstes Mitleid."

„Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass du etwas gegen Beziehungen mit einem großen Altersunterschied hast.", bemerkte der Dunkelhaarige.

Draco ging den Korridor entlang, gefolgt von Harry, und berichtigte, „Falsch. Ich habe etwas gegen diesen Typen. Er ist ein Typ und gewalttätig noch oben drein."

Harrys Miene wechselte schlagartig auf besorgt, als er wissen wollte, „Dir ist aber nichts passiert, als du das mit ansehen musstest, oder?"

„Nein. Ich bin nur ziemlich erschrocken.", winkte der Blonde ab und gestand, „Der Kerl kann Angst einflössend sein."

Beide stiegen die Treppe hinab, wo sie Zabini, Granger, Weasley, Finnegan, Crabbe und Goyle begegneten. Zugegebener Maßen, war diese Konstellation nicht gerade üblich, aber über die vergangenen Tage, hatten sich alle in dem Manor bereits daran gewöhnt und ebenso war es für die anderen kein außergewöhnlicher Anblick, wenn sie Draco und Harry zusammen wo antrafen.

Draco hob die Hand zum Gruß, als etwas anderes seine, und dieses Mal auch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

_Alice Mann passierte die Eingangshalle gefolgt von Männern, von denen zwei Zidane festhielten. Der junge Mann wehrte sich heftig, wobei die Ketten der Hand und Beinschellen geräuschvoll raschelten. _

„_Lasst mich los! Ich habe nichts getan!", schrie er._

_Alice Mann blieb umgehend stehen, drehte sich um und ging auf Zidane zu. Auch die anderen Männer hielten und lauschten dem Hohn des Älteren, „Das ist eine Lüge! Alle wissen, dass du nicht nur unsere Frauen verführt, sondern auch Gegenstände aus unseren Häusern entwendest hast. Aber…das wirst du und bald selbst erzählen."_

_Er wandte sich ab und ging auf den Salon zu. Noch ehe einer der Männer die Doppeltüre erreichte lösten sie sich im Nichts auf._

Draco und Harry tauschten kurzweilig Blicke, dann stürzte der Blonde los und stieß beide Türen auf. Im Salon saßen bereits einpaar der Schüler, die ihr Frühstück einnahmen, welche irritiert von ihrem Mahl aufschauten. Harry, so wie die anderen, waren Draco gefolgt und Zabini versuchte von dem Gryffindor herauszubekommen, was passiert war.

Draco kam zwischen den Tischreihen zum stehen und wandte sich zur Türe, als …

_Alice Mann erschien knapp vor Draco und schritt durch ihn hindurch. Die Männer schliffen Zidane, der sich noch immer heftig wehrte, hinterher._

Nachdem Draco sich von dem Satz, den sein Herz gemacht hatte, gefangen hatte, wirbelte er herum beobachtete weiterhin das Szenario.

„_Lasst mich! Verdammt, lasst mich gehen!", schrie Zidane nun fast hysterisch und jagte Draco eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken._

_Alice Mann hielte rechts an der Wand in Fensternähe und drückte eine der grauen Ziegeln in hinein. Knackend und knarrend öffnete sich eine steinerne Türe und Zidane riss in Panik die Augen auf. Als sie ihn hinein zerrten, schrie er und strampelte noch mehr, doch um sonst. Die Wand schloss sich wieder und verbarg somit das, was hinter ihr geschah._

ooOoo

Harrys Herz raste und er meinte zu wissen, dass ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. Er bekam einen weiteren Schrecken, als er erkannte, dass Draco sich zu der vermeintlichen Stelle hinbegab und eine zitternde Hand nach dem losen Ziegel ausstreckte. Er betätigte den Schalter und öffnete zur allgemeinen Verwunderung die Geheimtüre.

Ohne zu zögern, stürzte Harry zu dem blonden Jungen und kam strauchelnd hinter ihm zum Stehen. Die Türe war bereits halbgeöffnet, als er seinen linken Arm um Dracos Taille schlang, die rechte Hand über dessen Augen legte und ihn so an sich riss. Unangenehmer Weise kam ihnen ein Schwall des süßlichen Verwesungsgeruchs entgegen und Harry erblickte das, was Draco nicht sehen sollte. Ihm wurde übel und vor seinen Augen begann es zu flimmern, als die Türe sich geräuschvoll wieder schloss.

Ein Blick nach rechts verriet ihm, dass alle drei Professoren erschienen waren und Lupin den Schalter betätigt hatte. Snape zauberte um sie eine Blase, so dass niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte. Erst jetzt nahm Harry wieder seine Hand von Dracos Augen, wagte es aber nicht ihm den benötigten Halt zu nehmen.

„Harry, was ist in letzter Zeit mit euch beiden los? Was habt ihr gesehen?", fragte Lupin sogleich.

Der Dunkelhaarige setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Snape herrschte seinen Kollegen an, „Sie haben doch selbst gesehen, dass Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter Ereignisse von alter Herkunft sehen."

„Ja, aber solche Erscheinungen sind recht ungewöhnlich, außer Mrs. Chang sollte Recht behalten.", spektarkulierte Prof. Mc'Gonagall.

„Das glaube ich auch.", stimmte ihr Harry zu und zog wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Professoren auf sich. Er wandte sich dem Blonden zu und suchte dessen Zustimmung, „Nicht wahr, Draco?"

Der Slytherin reagierte nicht.

„Draco?", Harry löste nun doch die Umarmung und ging um den Blonden herum. Dracos Augen waren geweitete, das Gesicht kreidebleich und die Lippen blutleer. Sanft legte Harry das blasse Gesicht in seine Hände und versuchte den Jungen dazu zu bewegen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Doch umsonst. Dracos Blick ging in die Leere, auch wenn der Schrecken in diesen blaugrauen Augen deutlich abzulesen war.

_Ich habe Angst_

Diese Worte hallten in Harrys Kopf wieder, was ihm die Erkenntnis lieferte, dass Draco nicht nur von seinem Fund schockiert, sondern auch von seiner Angst diesem Mann gegenüber gelähmt war. Wie konnte ein Mensch, der nicht einmal mehr lebte, solch eine starke Wirkung auf einen anderen Menschen haben?

„Harry?"

Der Gryffindor wandte sich Lupin zu, welcher meinte, „Kümmere du dich um Draco. Wir übernehmen diese Sache, okay?"

Harry nickte. Snape trat nach vorne und bestimmte, „Ich nehme Mr. Malfoy die Erinnerung an diesen Vorfall. Wie wir alle sehen, kommt er damit nicht zu Recht."

Bereitwillig trat der Gryffindor bei Seite und ließ dem Tränkemeister Platz, um den Vergessenszauber über Draco zu legen. Er blinzelte verwirrt, als Snape auch schon einen Schlafzauber über ihn legte, um Fragen auszuweichen. Draco kippte daraufhin nach vorne und in Snapes Arme. Dieser sah Harry nur auffordernd an und überließ ihm sozusagen den Blonden. Bevor er die Blase wieder verschwinden ließ bellte er, „Kein Wort zu den anderen. Und rate ihnen, Mr. Malfoy nicht darauf anzusprechen."

Harry nickte zustimmen und trug im Anschluss den Blonden aus dem Salon. Alle Schüler starrten auf Draco, der in Harrys Armen lag, als der Dunkelhaarige an ihnen vorbei schritt.

Er trug Draco auf ihr Zimmer und legte ihn dort in sein Bett. Glücklicher Weise war Cho bereits weg, was ihm lästige Fragen ihrerseits ersparte. Auch wenn er gefasster wirkte, musste auch er sich von diesem Schock erholen, denn was er sah, dem wäre er nicht einmal in seinen Alpträumen begegnet. Er wollte sich nicht weiter damit befassen und beschloss sich anderen, weitaus wichtigeren, Dingen zu widmen.

Harry ließ sich neben dem Blonden auf das Bett sinken und blickte in dessen schlafendes Gesicht. Draco sah so süß und unschuldig aus, fast als würde er ein Engel sein, der sich auf die Erde verirrt hatte. Sanft strich Harry ihm durch sein seidiges Haar und entlockte ihm ein zufriedenes Seufzen. Seine Finger glitten über die blasse Wange bis hin zu den rosigen Lippen. Dann hob er den Blick und sah zum Balkon hinaus.

ooOoo

Nach einiger Zeit erwachte Draco aus seinem Schlaf und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Es war so hell, dass er sie im ersten Moment wieder zukniff. Sobald er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, setzte er sich auf und sah sich verwundert um. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, den Weg zurück in sein Bett angetreten zu sein. Noch dazu … war er vollkommen alleine.

Er sah zu Harrys Bett und erinnerte sich daran, dass dieser eigentlich zuletzt mit ihm unterwegs war, doch dann? Seine Erinnerungen waren wie ausgelöscht. Er ging mit Harry zum Salon hinunter und traf dort Zabini und die anderen, doch dann … verblassten seine Erinnerungen, beziehungsweise verschwanden im Nichts.

Frustriert seufzend entschied er, dass es keinen Sinn machte, sich weiterhin den Kopf zu zermartern und verließ sein Bett. Als er sich umwandte, er blickte er Harry, der auf dem Balkongeländer saß und in die Ferne schaute. Scheinbar war der Blonde doch nicht so alleine, wie er angenommen hatte. Er ging zu dem Gryffindor hinaus, verweilte allerdings im Türrahmen, als er den anderen eine Melodie summen hörte.

Es war seltsam ausgerechnet Harry summen zu hören, da Draco zugegebener maßen annahm, dass der Dunkelhaarige keinen einzigen Ton treffen würde, aber wie er sah/hörte, hatte er und ungefähr 97 von Hogwarts sich geirrt. Zumindest summen konnte er. Allerdings fragte sich der Slytherin, was für ein Lied er summte, da es ihm bekannt vorkam. Langsam ging er auf den Gryffindor, der ihn bemerkte und zu summen aufhörte.

„Nein, höre nicht auf.", bat der Blonde und Harry kam seiner Bitte nach. Draco kletterte auf das Geländer und setzte sich dem Anderen gegenüber hin. Sein Blick fiel in die Ferne und ein warmes Gefühl erfüllte ihn. Wieder sah er zu Harry, der aufgehört hatte und ihn nun musterte.

Draco blickte ihm in die Augen, als er – ohne es zu ahnen – mit einem naiv-süßen Gesichtsausdruck fragte, „Was war das für ein Lied? Es kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich weiß nicht, woher ich es kenne."

Harry lächelte entschuldigend und gestand, „Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber es schwirrte schon länger in meinem Kopf herum."

„Hm.", machte Draco und sah nachdenklich zum Wald.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte der Gryffindor überraschender Weise wissen und erntete somit einen verwirrten Blick Seitens des Slytherins.

Zögernd kam die Antwort, „Ähm … gut … kann mich nicht beklagen …"

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, was Draco noch mehr verwirrte. Allerdings war die Verwirrung perfekt, als er von irgendwoher eine weibliche Stimme hörte, die sang:

_There was a field in my old town_

_where we always played hand in hand …_

Draco tauschte mit Harry Blicke, ehe beide nach unten sahen, wo sie Alice erblickten, die entlang des Waldrandes ging.

…_the wind was gently _

_touching the grass_

_we were so young__, so fearless…_

Jetzt wusste Draco, woher er die Melodie kannte. Das war nun der endgültige Beweis, dass entweder er oder Harry das Leben dieser Frau geführt hatte. Woher sollte er sonst dieses Lied kennen, wenn nicht von ihr?

…_then I dreamed over and over_

_of you holding me __tight under the stars_

_I made a promise to my dear Lord_

_I will love you forever… _

Der Wind strich durch ihr offenes Haar und sie verschwand.

Was war nur passiert? Diese Frage ließ den Slytherin nicht los.

_Das heißt, dass irgendwas in dem Leben passiert sein muss, dass deine Seele nicht vergessen konnte._

Changs Worte. Hatte sie vielleicht doch Recht? Gab es Verbindungen zwischen ihm und Harry und den Menschen aus der Vergangenheit?

„Harry?"

Der Gryffindor wandte sich ihm zu, während der Blonde nach wie vor nach unten starrte. Nach einer Weile fragte er, „Gibt … es etwas, das ich nicht … _nicht mehr _weiß? Es fehlen Teile meiner Erinnerung und ich bin nicht gerade der Typ Mensch, der so einfach vergisst." Er sah auf und blickte direkt in Harrys Augen. „Warum hat mir wer meine Erinnerung genommen?"

Harry schluckte sichtbar, schaute dann zur Seite. Manche seiner Strähnen fliehen ihm ins Gesicht, so dass sie seine Augen verdeckten. Leise sprach er, „Snape nahm sie dir. Es war gut, dass er es tat. Du … du warst vollkommen … erstarrt."

Draco war alarmiert, als er diese Antwort vorgesetzt bekam und Harrys besorgtes Gesicht sah, wenn auch nur halb. Was war so unfassbar, dass es Draco paralysieren könnte?

Obgleich er seine Frage nicht gehört haben konnte, warnte der Gryffindor, „Versuche nicht herauszufinden, was passiert ist. Glaube mir. Du willst es nicht wissen."

Draco schaute betrübt auf seine Hände und meinte, „Es muss ziemlich arg gewesen sein, wenn ich einer unserer Professoren blicken lässt."

Das Schweigen des Anderen verriet, dass da mehr war, doch Draco war nicht so töricht, um danach zu fragen. Wenn Harry ihn indirekt bat, es nicht in Erfahrung zu bringen, wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Sein grummelnder Magen brachte beide auf ein anderes Thema.

Harry sah den Blonden lächelnd an und fragte, „Hast du etwa Hunger?"

„Ich weiß nicht? Bin ich heute überhaupt zum Frühstück gekommen?", fragte der Slytherin listig und Harrys Lächeln wurde genauso spitzbübisch, wie Draco.

Ohne sich weiter mit der offenen Frage aufzuhalten, sprang Harry von Geländer und forderte auf, „Komm, es müsste bald Mittagessen geben."

Draco folgte ihm, durchs Zimmer, hinab in den Salon. Während dem ganzen Mittagessen geschah nichts besonderen, bis auf, dass die andren Schüler den Blonden ab und zu undeutbare Blicke zuwarfen. Wie Draco allerdings bemerkte, saß Harry neben ihm mit dem Blick eines Wachhundes, als wolle er ihn vor irgendetwas beschützen. Nach dem Essen machten sie zu Viert einen Spaziergang in Richtung Dorf. Der Weg führte sie an einen See, der etwas Abseits rechts vom Dorf gelegen hatte, um den sie herumschlenderten.

„Du, Draco?", fragte Chang, die neben Harry ging, zaghaft.

Der Blonde sah zu ihr und reagierte mit, „Ja?"

„Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sie sich mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

Er musste wirklich schrecklich ausgesehen haben, wenn so oft nach seinem Befinden gefragt wurde. Um eine Bestätigung zu erhalten, fragte er, „Habe ich wirklich so schockiert ausgesehen? Harry meinte, ich wäre erstarrt gewesen."

„Das stimmt.", meldete sich Zabini zu Dracos Linken zu Wort und fügte hinzu, „Außerdem warst du im Gesicht so weiß, wie frisch gefallener Schnee."

„Du hast auch nicht reagiert, als ich mich vor dich gestellt habe.", erläuterte Harry zu Dracos Rechten.

Der Blonde legte die Stirn in Falten und schloss aus dem Gesagten, „Was auch immer passiert war, es muss wirklich arg gewesen sein."

Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, weil dieser seine Hand ergriffen hatte und nun sanft mit dem Daumen ihm über den Handrücken strich. Mit einem Lächeln rief er ihm, „Lass es, Draco. Du willst es nicht wissen."

Zunächst schauter er den Gryffindor entgeistert an, dann nickte er, schloss seine Hand um die von Harry und sah mit einem Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu Boden. Ihm entging dabei Zabinis und Changs triumphierendes Grinsen und Harrys weiches Lächeln. Zabini hatte Recht. Draco hatte im Grunde Probleme sich anderen Menschen zu öffnen, bzw. sie an sich ran zu lassen. In diesem Fall, so glaubte er, war es Zeit für einen Neubeginn, bei dem zumindest eine einzige Person so nahe an ihn herantreten durfte, um zu sehen, wie er innerhalb seiner Mauern war. Natürlich würden Momente kommen, in denen er Harry von sich stoßen würde, aber er öffnete sich ihm mehr als allen anderen, auch wenn er noch nicht begriff, was ihn so sehr an den Gryffindor band.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

Zu nächst einmal…. Wenn ich ein neues Kapitel ins Internet stelle, schaue ich danach manchmal nach, ob schon jemand was gelesen hat. (Nur bin ich zumeist immer so konfus und vergesse, wie viele das schon her ist °) Nun ja… ich habe reingesehen und hatte drei Reviews und 130 Hits. Ich dachte mir okay, gut wie immer…. Dan habe ich auf das Datum gesehen, wann ich das Kapi hinein gestellt habe du das Datum, welches ich an dem Tag (gerade einmal den nächsten Tag, 27.4.) hatte. Ich sage es euch. Ich bin verfallen. Ich habe so O.O geguckt. – Deswegen will ich euch nur sagen, dass es mich freut, dass ihr meine FF mögt .

zissy: Danke für deinen Kommentar

Momixis: Da-danke ° (meine Charas sind immer OOC °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°)

chibi: Vielleicht sollte ich dir einen Treuebonus oder so etwas geben Dass alle von einem etwas wollen, kenne ich leider selbst auch TT Da käme so – na bitte das Telefon klinget sigh - ein Lottogewinn gerade richtig. Was die Auflösung des Vergangenheitsgeschichte betrifft… die ist erst in Kapi 13 ° (Bring gute Nerven mit – oder auch Taschentücher….-.-°). Meiner Beta-Leserin hat es gefallen – sprich sie fand es gelungen. Na mal sehen, was du dazu sagst

mimaja: Err… Ja, hatte er Draco mein und sich am Hinterkopf kratz °

fighter-for-dragonheart: Du willst es nicht wissen ° Und nein schreibe ich nicht. Ich habe eine Szene geschrieben, wo nun ja… sagen wir es so, sie war mir selbst zu dark, deswegen habe ich sie gestrichen. Ich kann dir ja einmal Privat zuschicken, was in der Kammer liegt ° (Dafür brauche ich aber selbst gute Nerven… ich meine.. ich kann so etwas schreiben, aber… sich schüttle is halt seeeeeehr dark)

Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dein lang ersehnter Hinweis. Und das die zwei zusammengehören, ist ohnehin klar (wobei… bei meinem jetzigen Rollenspiel mit Moony….)

Danke für eure Reviews und danke allen Leser !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**11. Innocent eyes**

Die Sonne war vor wenigen Stunden aufgegangen und hüllte die Landschaft in ihr goldenes Licht. Draco lag hinter dem Manor im Gras und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen dem munteren Gesang der Vögel. Der Wind strich sanft über sein Gesicht, ließ die Blätter in den Baumkronen hin und her wiegen.

Draco öffnete seine Augen und drehte den Kopf nach links. Ein mildes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er erkannte, dass Harry, der neben ihm lag, wieder eingeschlafen war. Glücklich seufzend legte er seine Hand in Harrys und sah wieder zum Himmel empor. Dies sollte einer von vielen Momenten sein, die er mit Harry teilte und noch teilen würde und er konnte mit Recht sagen, dass er ihn genoss.

ooOoo

„Harry… Harry … Komm schon. Wach auf."

Harry döste vor sich hin bis er eine Hand spürte, die sanft über seine Wange strich. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte in Dracos lächelndes Gesicht. Nie zu vor hatte der Blonde ihn mit solch einem zärtlichen Blick angesehen, wie es in diesem Augenblick tat. Erneut strich sein Daumen zärtlich über Harrys Wange, als er mit ruhiger Stimme sagte, „Hi, du Schlafmütze. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, aber so ein Typ hat gemeint, er müsse mich aufwecken.", scherzte er und entlockte Draco ein Grinsen.

Mit gespielter Bestürzung fragte er Blonde, „Was echt? – Das geht aber nicht. Dieser Typ soll dir gefälligst etwas zur Entschuldigung für seinen Frevel geben."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst.", entgegnete Harry mit gespielter Unschuld und legte seine Hände in Dracos Nacken.

Die graublauen Augen blitzten spitzbübisch, als er vorschlug, „Ich könnte dir zeigen, was ich meine."

Er beugte sich zu Harry hinab und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in Harrys Körper aus, während er mit Draco den Kuss vertiefte und sogar einen kleinen Machtkampf ausübte. Seine Hand wanderte keck unter Dracos Hemd und entlockte dem Jungen ein überraschtes Keuchen. Harry lachte innerlich, weil er es liebte dem Blonden ein Keuchen und gelegentlich ein Stöhnen abzugewinnen.

Seine Hand wanderte durch das seidige silberblonde Haar, während die andere die Wirbelsäule den Slytherins hinauffuhr und ihn erschaudern ließ. Es gab kein Zweifel, dass der Blonde noch gänzlich unberührt war, was er nebenbei gesagt auch von Blaise wusste. Zärtlich knabberte er an Dracos Lippen und entlockte ihm ein weiteres lustvolles Keuchen.

„Harry! Draco!", rief Cho.

Draco hauchte Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich von ihm löste und zu der Ravenclaw aufschaute. Als Harry es ihm gleichtat erblickte er Cho, ihren Freund, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Pavati, Lavender und Earnie. Draco ließ geknickt und schwer seufzend den Kopf hängen und schnaubte, „Hat man denn nie seine Ruhe?"

Die Gruppe kam auf die Jungen zu, welche sich aufsetzten und ihnen zudrehten. Die anderen ließen sich im bei ihnen nieder und Seamus gluckste neckisch, „Haben wir euch etwa bei etwas wichtigen gestört?"

Harry winkte ab, „Nein, das können wir heute noch unter der Dusche machen."

Bewusst grinste er Draco an, dessen Gesicht einer reifen Tomate glich. Empört rief er, „Harry!"

Die Gruppe begann zu lachen und der Blonde wandte sich peinlich berührt ab. Kichernd zog Harry Draco in eine Umarmung, was dieser kommentarlos über sich ergehen ließ. Sanft hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und vernahm ein freudiges Pfeifen von den anderen. Draco gab einen empörten Laut von sich, was Harry unsagbar süß fad und drehte den Kopf demonstrativ von der Gruppe weg.

„Das ist wohl euer Lieblingsplatz.", spektarkulierte Seamus grinsend.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stellte richtig, „Das ist Dracos Lieblingsplatz. Ich habe nur die Ehre mich hier aufhalten zu dürfen."

„So, wie du das darstellst, komme ich ja vollkommen arrogant rüber.", protestierte der Blonde und Harry schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Sorry, war nicht so gemeint.", meinte er schließlich und hauchte Draco noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen ließ beide Jungen zu den verantwortlichen Mädchen blicken, welche sie mit schmachtenden Blicken beobachteten. Harry sah zu Draco, der mit einer finsteren Miene sich erkundigt, „Lasst mich raten. Ihr gehört auch zu diesem Fanclub, wo Chang die Vorsitzende ist."

Beide kicherten und Harry rollte mit den Augen. Jetzt konnte er sich wenigstens sicher sein, dass Lavender und Pavati es binnen weniger Minuten schaffen würden, allen Manorbewohnern von ihrer aufkeimenden Beziehung zu erzählen. Gut, Harry und Draco küssten sich, hielten Händchen und kuschelten mit einander - obwohl Harry die Nacht nicht in Dracos Bett verbringen durfte – aber irgendwie waren sie noch nicht ganz zusammen. Blaise hatte Harry ja gewarnt, dass Draco in Punkto Beziehung schwierig sein würde, und dass er viel Geduld bräuchte.

„Ihr habt einen eigenen Fanclub?", schnappte Dean entgeistert.

„Ich kann es auch noch immer nicht glauben.", knurrte Draco missmutig und entlockte Harry ein sanftes Lächeln. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so süß sein?

„Dann kann ich je endlich die Wetteinsätze einlösen?", meinte Chang glücklich und Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich.

Bedrohlich ruhige fragte er, „Ihr habt Wetten über uns abgeschlossen?"

Natürlich musste in diesem Augenblick Zabini seinen Schnabel aufmachen und den Blonden erinnern, „Warum regst du dich auf? Wir haben doch auch eine Wette abgeschlossen."

Ach ja. Wie konnte er die Wette nur vergessen…

_**Flashback:**_

_Vor der Reise nach Emerson Manor:_

„… das ist nicht dein Ernst!", höhnte Draco ungläubig.

Zabini stieß sich von der Wand ab und meinte gleichgültig, „Dann eben nicht. Ich wusste ja gleich, das du kneifen würdest."

Draco trat auf ihn zu und lachte halb, „Oh, nein, nein, nein. Das ist nicht das Problem. Ich kann nur nicht fassen, dass du dir tatsächlich einbildest, dass Potter jemals etwas von mir will."

„Dann bist du der Meinung, dass er dich während den kommenden zwei Wochen nicht ins Bett befördern wird?", fragte Zabini ohne sich umzudrehen.

Draco schnaubte verächtlich, „Wenn verführe ich hier und werde nicht verführt."

Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich halb um und fragte, „Dann steht die Wette?"

Bestätigend nickte der Blonde und entgegnete, „Potter wird mich sicher nicht verführen, so mal er nichts von mir will."

Zabini wandte sich wieder ab und lachte laut auf. Draco legte die Stirn in Falten und zischte, „Was?"

Erneut drehte Zabini sich ihm zu und gluckste, „Ach, nichts. Nichts, das von Bedeutung wäre."

_**Flashback Ende**_

Ja, ja, die Wette …

Dracos Blick fiel auf Zabini und mit geröteten Wangen zischte er, „Grins nicht so blöd!"

Zabini kicherte leise und Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich. Gut, er war vielleicht drauf und dran zu verlieren, aber deswegen musste der Trottel nicht gleich so … so… gemein sein! Manche lachten und auch Harry kicherte leise, während Zabini nur triumphierend grinste.

Sich aus der Umarmung befreiend, rappelte der Blonde sich hoch und ging zum Abgrund vor. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete kurzweilig tief durch. Blöde Idioten! Sollten sie ihn doch alle zusammen in Ruhe lassen! Gedankenverloren zog er seinen neuesten Fund, ein altes Stofftaschentuch, aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete es in seiner Hand. Auf dem ergrauten Tuch waren am rechten unteren Eck mit einem goldenen Faden die Initialen _**AW**_, die in einander verschlungen waren. Das war eindeutig Alice Taschentuch.

Der Blonde starrte auf das Stück Stoff in seiner leicht geöffneten Hand, als es ihm ein Windstoß aus derselbigen riss. Es wurde hoch getragen und entfernte sich zusehends von der Klippe. Draco sah ihn hinterher, als eine Welle von Erinnerungen über ihn hereinstürzte.

_Ein Stofftaschentuch, das vom Wind weggetragen wurde._

_Kinder, die lachend auf einer großen Wiese spielten._

_Der Gang an dem Manor vorbei zu der Aussicht._

_Jemand der durch den nahe gelegenen Wald läuft._

_Alice die lachend mit Zidane unter der Decke liegt, ihn für einen Moment glücklich ansah und ihn in Folge küsste._

_Alice, die vor Schmerz schreiend in ihrem Bett lag und gerade ihr Kind zur Welt brachte._

_Alice Mann, der sie anschrie und schlug._

_Alice, die ihrem Mann hinterher lief und ihn anflehte ihr das Bündel in seinen Armen zu überreichen, während er zielstrebig auf den großen Brunnen zu steuerte. _

_Alice, die verlassen im Dunkel der Nacht beim Brunnen zusammen gebrochen war._

_Alice, der eine Träne über die Wange lief, während ihr offenes Haar ihr zierliches Gesicht umschmeichelte._

Draco blinzelte. Das Taschentuch war bereits verschwunden, ein kühler Wind strich über den Körper des Slytherins. Erschaudernd legte er beide Arme um sich und senkte seinen Kopf. Schon langsam begriff er, was Chang gemeint hatte und einmal mehr war er weniger darauf erpicht, die „Erinnerungen" an sein vergangenes Leben wieder aufleben zu lassen. Was er gesehen hatte, reichte ihn für den restlichen Aufenthalt und mehr wollte er auch gar nicht wissen.

Vielleicht waren die Bilder wieder weg, doch dieses Gefühl der Leere ließ nicht von ihm ab. Alice hatte ein Kind zur Welt gebracht, was hieß, dass Draco damals entweder Vater, oder Mutter geworden wäre. Doch dieser verdammte Bastard …! In Wut ballte er beide Hände zu Fäusten und presste seine Lippen so sehr zusammen, dass sie nur noch ein blasser Strich waren.

„Draco …?!"

Rasch drehte er sich um und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, den Zorn aus seinem Blick zu nehmen. Ohne eine Erklärung schritt er an den anderen vorbei und steuerte direkt auf die Hintertüre zu, welche er krachend in die Innenhofmauer fallen ließ. Er war so unbeschreiblich wütend und konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, woher diese immense Wut kam. Erst vor dem Brunnen machte er halt, lehnte sich nach vorne und schaute in die Tiefe.

„Draco?"

Es war Harry, der nur knapp hinter dem Slytherin stand und ihn besorgt musterte. Draco merkte das, weil Sorge in seiner Stimme mitschwang. So ruhig, wie möglich presste er hervor, „Ich habe gerade _Erinnerungen_ gesehen. Kurze Sequenzen …"

„Von Alice und Zidane?", erkundigte Harry sich vorsichtig.

Der Blonde nickte und spürte, wie aller Zorn aus ihm wich und ein kaltes Gefühl zurückblieb. Dieses Gefühl wurde schmerzhaft, als würde ich seine eisige Kette um seine Brust legen und zuschnürten. Draco beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne, so dass ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht fielen und man keine Sicht auf seine Augen hatte.

Erstickt sagte er, „Alice hatte ein Kind … sie… hätte es gehabt…"

Stille. Harry erwiderte nichts und Draco war nicht mehr befähigt zu sprechen, da ihm die Ketten jegliche Luft abschnürten. Leise rauschte der Wind durch den Innenhof, lies die Blätter der kleinen Zierbäume rascheln, liebkoste sanft das Gesicht das Blonden. Es war ein grauenvoller Moment, denn trotz, dass niemand sprach, vernahm Draco eindeutig das Weinen eines kleinen Kindes.

ooOoo

Alice hatte ein Kind? Aber wenn… dann war es tot? Konnte es sein, dass es kurz nach der Geburt verstarb? Harrys Blick fiel auf den Blonden, der sich über den Brunnen gebeugt hatte. Er wirkte, als stünde er knapp vor einem Zusammenbruch, seine Haltung war gekrümmt, sein Gesicht hinter seinen Haaren versteckt. Der Dunkelhaarige ging zu ihm nach vorne und stellte sich neben ihn. Auch er stützte beide Hände an dem steinernen Rand ab und ließ seinen Blick zu dem Slytherin gleiten.

Nun sah er, was Draco vor ihm zu verbergen versuchte und ein gedämpfter Schock durchfuhr ihn. Dracos Blick war so sehr von Schmerz und Unverständnis gezeichnet, so dass Harry fast das Herz brach. Zum ersten Mal sah er diese unschuldigen Augen, die offen legten was der Junge mit sarkastischen Bemerkungen und diversen Gesichtszügen zu kaschieren versuchte. Er wirkte fast wie ein Kind, das nicht begriff, wie soviel Grausamkeit auf der Welt existieren konnte.

„Draco?", fragte der Gryffindor abermals leise und gewann dieses Mal Dracos Aufmerksamkeit. Der Blonde blickte ihn mit denselben Augen an, mit denen er in den Brunnen gestarrte hatte.

Dann hauchte er leise, „Es ist da unten… zumindest- war es da unten…"

Er brachte einen Moment, um zu bereifen, was ihm der Slytherin mitteilen wollte. Dann riss er entsetzt die Augen auf und schaute in die alles verschlingende Tiefe. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass …

„Harry?", hörte er Dracos erstickte Stimme.

Erneut sah er in dieses Graublau, als der Blonde hauchte, „Ich will hier weg."

Nickend nahm er den Blonden and der Hand und führte ich aus dem Hof. Nachdem sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren, setzte sich Harry an das Kopfende von Dracos Bett und ließ den Blonden in seine Arme gleiten. So saßen und lagen sie für eine unbestimmte Zeit lang Arm in Arm und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Zur Beruhigung stricht Harry durch Dracos Haar und drückte ihn mit der anderen Hand an sich.

Nach einer Weile begann der Slytherin zu reden, „Ich glaube … es … ich glaube, ich … es gibt so viele Verbindungen, es muss so sein!"

„Was muss wie sein?", erkundigte sich der Dunkelhaarige ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

Sorry, dass ich das Kapitel erst jetzt hineinstelle. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit Prüfungen und habe deswegen den Upload-Termin voll verpennt. Da ich nun mit mir selbst gerungen hab („Soll ich Kapi 13 auch schon reinstellen, soll ich nicht?"), hab ich einmal beschlossen ein gemeines SchwXXX zu sein und es nicht zu machen. So mal ich Kapi 14 seit ca. 1 Monat noch immer nicht fertig geschrieben hab (wegen Zeitmangels – hab jetzt auch noch einen Job . ) und ich noch beschlossen hab ein 15.Spezial-Kapitel für eine sehr treue Seele zu schreiben, bin ich eben zu dem Schluss gekommen, mir noch eine weitere Woche Zeit zu verschaffen, in dem ich Kapitel 13 erst nächste Woche rein stell. Im Übrigen ist meine Betaleserin eine faule Socke und spielt mit mir lieber Rollenspiele, als die Kapis zu verbessern. (okay, ich gebe es zu, ich werde des Nächtens noch mit dem RS vom Schreiben abgehalten)

Wieder einmal möchte ich allen Lesern danken. THX!

figther-for-dreagonhart: Es war.. sehr grausam… Meine Betaleserin hat mich angeflogen, als sie erfahren hat, was Alice Mann mit ihrem Kind angestellt hatte. (Sie wollte ihn schlachten -.- Und dann haben wir Witze drüber gerissen, dass er als Kakerlake wiedergeboren wurde und Draco _versehentlich _auf ihn draufgestiegen ist lol) Und zu dem was Draco gesehen hat… nun … er hat ja nix gesehen, Harry hat ihm ja noch rechtzeitig eine Hand über die Augen gelegt. Und Harry selbst hat auch nix gesehen… In dem Raum waren noch menschliche Überreste, aber von Zidane oder so, haben sie eigentlich nix gesehen…

oAmyBlacKo: Tja, wer war nun wer… Hmmm… gespielt überleg Nein, ich habe echt keine Ahnung unschuldig grins

chibi: Warts ab bis zum nächsten Kapitel… Die Taschentücher stehen bei dir eh noch bereit, oder? Nur tu mir einen gefalle… schick mir keine Drohbriefe, oder .. nun ja.. lynch mich einfach nicht, ja? Ich habe sogar einen tollen Treuebonus für dich nach oben deut knuddel Ob ihm Harry bei Seite steht… err.. sagen wir es so… Jein… du wirst es nächste Woche eh noch lesen. – Eine Frage, wirst du dann auch „Addicted" lesen, wenn ich es ins Internet stelle? Wenn ich einmal eine Trailer schreiben sollte (Erkläre wegen „schreiben sollte" steht oben), dann kann ich ihn dir ja vorzeitig schicken.

zissy: Ja, warum höre ich auf? Ich glaube, den Grund dafür habe ich eh oben genannt. breit grins (Der Teil, wo ich erklärt habe, ob ich Kapi 13. rein stelle, oder nicht)

Gibt es sonst noch was zu erwähnen? Ja. Dieses Kapitel hat einen kleinen NC17(heute MA genannt)- Teil. Wer sich mit der Abkürzung nicht auskennen sollte. Auf der Seite müsste eh eine Erklärung über alle Abkürzungen für die Ratings stehen Und jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**12. Truly happy**

„Was muss wie sein?", erkundigte sich der Dunkelhaarige ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen.

Es dauerte etwas bis Draco ihm antwortete, doch dann tat er es gefestigter denn je, „Ich glaube, ich war sie … oder sie war ich… Es gibt so viele Erinnerungen und Erlebnisse an sie, dass ich wirklich denke, dass ich… Alice war…" Dracos Gedanken rasten. „Ich meine … Ich sehe zwar Dinge, von Alice und ihrem Mann, oder Alice und Zidane vorkommen, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals ein Erlebnis aus der Vergangenheit gesehen zu gaben, ohne dass Alice dort war." Die Gedanken wurden immer klarer und das Netz aus Erinnerungen ergab plötzlich einen Sinn.

„Ich habe manche Erlebnisse auch quasi aus ihrer Sicht gesehen. Als sie mit ihrem Mann stritt, stand ich genau an der Stelle, wo sie gestanden hatte und die Erinnerung hatte auch erst begonnen, als ich dort stehen geblieben war. Und vorhin… vorhin, als ich die Erinnerungen an die Geburt hatte und sah, was Alice Mann mit ihrem Kind machte… danach habe ich mich so leer gefühlt. Ich war wütend … und dann traurig … doch es war alles dumpf, als gehörten die Gefühle einer anderen Person und ich würde sie nur empfinden, weil ich mit ihr in Verbindung stehe."

Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und schaute Harry in die Augen.. Dann setzte er fort, „Harry, das Kind war ihr Kind und ich fühle mich so, als hätte er mir mein Kind genommen." Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden zu etwas verwirrt stammelte er weiter, „Je öfter ich sie sehe, umso mehr steigen Gefühle in mir hoch, die mir vollkommen fremd sind. Nicht solche die mir neu sind, wie meine Liebe zu dir."

Nun flackerte etwas in Harrys Blick auf und einer leichte Röte trat auf Dracos Wangen, während er beschäm zu Boden schaute. Jetzt hatte er doch tatsächlich mehr gesagt, als er ursprünglich wollte. Noch dazu war er sich seiner Gefühle Harry gegenüber noch nicht 100ig sicher.

„Du liebst mich?", fragte Harry atemlos und Draco zuckte leicht zusammen. Was hatte er da wieder nur angerichtet. Peinlich berührt schaute der Blonde und seine emotionale Konfusion nahm zu. Liebte er ihn wirklich tatsächlich?

Zärtlich hob Harry Dracos Kinn an, damit er ihm ins Gesicht sah und strich mit seinem Daumen sanfte über die gerötete Wange. Draco versank in den grünen Augen, spürte ein zartes Gefühl von tausenden Schmetterlingen in seiner Magengegend aufsteigen. Harry wiederholte, „Du liebst mich?"

Draco überlegte. Liebte er ihn wirklich? Zugegebener Maßen stand er seinen Empfindungen hilflos gegenüber, wusste weder nach vorne noch zurück. Nur das hier und jetzt zählte. Es war so, als würde Harry nach ihm eine Hand ausstrecken, ihn leiten wollen durch das Chaos der Gefühle. Das einzige, das Draco tun musste, war seine Augen zu schließen und ihm zu vertrauen. Ja, er vertraute ihm soweit, dass er sich von ihm blind am Rande eines Abgrundes führen lassen würde. Und wenn er ihm so sehr vertraute, wie keinem anderen Menschen auf der Welt und diese prickelten und in ihn Sehnsucht getränkten Empfindungen verspürte, konnte er dann von Liebe sprechen?

Zögerlich nickte er, brachte aber die magischen drei Worte nicht über die Lippen. Er zitterte. Warum begann er zu zittern? Er erschrak leicht, als Harry seine Lippen auf Dracos bebende legte. Seine Hand wanderte in Dracos Nacken, wo die Fingerkuppen sanft durchs Haar durchfuhren und hie und da die angespannte Haut massierten. Blitze zuckten hinter Dracos geschlossenen Augen, erkeuchte leise. Mit der Zunge erbat Harry um Einlass, welcher ihm kurz darauf gewährt wurde und ihre Zungen stupsten an einander.

Er wurde nach hinten geschubst, wobei ihm der Gryffindor folgte und ihre beiden Körper aufeinander trafen. Draco keuchte leise, als Harry seinen Hals liebkoste. Ein samtener Nebel hüllte Dracos Bewusstsein ein und ermöglichte es ihm, sich nur auf das zu konzentrieren, was er spürte. Also Harry ihm sanft in die Halsbeuge biss, seufzte er leise seinen Namen.

Fahrige Finger wanderten zu den Knöpfen von Dracos Hemd und öffneten diese ungeduldig. Da manche sich als widerspenstig erwiesen, zerrte der Dunkelhaarige an ihnen. Draco unterbrach den Kuss und meinte, „Warte, warte."

Rasch knöpfte er sich selbst das Hemd auf und entblößte seine helle Haut. Harry sah ihn fragend in die Augen und meinte, „Du weißt schon, dass meine Selbstbeherrschung begrenzt ist."

Zur Antwort drückte Draco den Dunklen Schopf zu seiner Brust hinab und hauchte mit einem lustverschleierten Blick, „Tu es einfach und hinterfrage nicht."

Den Worten Folge leistend, liebkoste der Dunkelhaarige die seidige Haut. Er zog eine Spur bis zu den Brustwarzen und umschmeichelte diese bis sie sich aufgerichtete hatten. Unterdessen konnte sich der Blonde einem leisen Keuchen und zeitweiligen Stöhnen nicht erwehren. Seine zitternden Hände fuhren durch Harrys Haar, verweilten, oder verkrampften sich kurzweilig. Als Harrys Zunge in den weichen Bauchnabel eintauchte, bäumte Draco sich leise stöhnend auf und seine Finger verharkten sich in dem wirren Haar.

„Warte!", hauchte Draco mit rauer Stimme und setzte sich auf, so dass der Gryffindor sich ebenfalls aufrichten musste. Noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hatte ihm Draco das Hemd über den Kopf gestrichen und machte sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen.

Harry stoppte ihn grinsend und lachte, „Hey, nicht so stürmisch. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und verschloss zu nächst einmal die Türe, legte dann eine Kuppel über das Zimmer, die ihre _Laute_ abschirmen sollte. Schlussendlich landete der Stab neben den beiden Hemden auf dem Boden und Harry wandte sich wieder Draco zu.

Er hob die Hand und legte sie an Dracos leicht gerötete Wange. Er verfing sich in den lusterfüllten grünen Augen, ehe er Harry wispern hörte, „Ich glaube, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe und begehre."

Der Slytherin lehnte sich nach vorne, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und hauchte für sich selbst ungewohnt lasziv, „Lass es mich fühlen."

ooOoo

Gute drei Stunden lag Draco in Harrys Armen und war in den Schlaf hinüber geglitten. Abwesend strich ihm der Gryffindor durchs Haar und ließ die vergangenen Stunden Revue passieren. Was sie im Bett angefangen hatten, wiederholten sie nach einer längeren Pause unter der Dusche nochmals und wieder einmal war es Harry, der den aktiven Part übernommen hatte. Nun war sein süßer Drache vollkommen ausgelaugt und in seiner Umarmung sofort eingeschlafen.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen, sein Blick lag noch immer in der Ferne. Auf einmal rührte sich der Blonde und schmiegte sich mit einem seligen Seufzen an Harry an. Dieser ließ die eine Hand vom Schopf hinunter zur Wange gleiten und wisperte, „Morgen, mein Schatz."

Draco hob einen Kopf, schaute den Gryffindor schlaftrunken an und kuschelte sich mit einem Murren wieder in die Umarmung. Das brachte Harry zum Lachen, so dass Draco wiederum zerknautscht fragte, „Was'n soll lustig?"

„Du bist süß."; kicherte Harry und merkte, dass der Blonde sich kleiner machte, als würde er sich schämen.

Kleinlaut widersprach er, „Bin ich nicht."

Harry setzte sich auf, sah auf Draco herab, der mit seinem Kopf und Brust quasi auf seinem Bauch lag, und erkannte, dass seine blassen Wangen sich rötlich gefärbt hatten. Keinen Widerspruch duldend sagte er resolut, „Bist du doch! Und komm jetzt, bevor wir das Mittagessen verpassen. Oder soll ich wieder für uns ein präpariertes Essen ins Zimmer bringen?"

Sofort hatte der Slytherin sich aufgesetzt, die Decke bei Seite geschlagen und meinte zustimmend, „Du hast Recht. Wir sollten uns fertig machen."

Harry brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und ließ sich rückwärts in die Kissen fallen. Was er dadurch nicht mitbekam, war dass Draco ich zunächst entgeistert, dann säuerlich ansah.

„Hast du es wieder? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich noch mal von dir vergiften lassen."

Schnell fasste sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder und setzte sich flink auf, so dass der Blonde erschrocken zurückwich und rücklings auf die weiche Bettdecke fiel. Harry ließ sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen und war auch schon über Draco, die Hände neben dem blonden Schopf abgestützt. Mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick schnurrte er, „Du willst nicht noch mal so geil, wie letzte Woche sein?"

Mit geröteten Wangen protestierte der Blonde, „Nein danke. Außerdem kannst du es nicht schon wieder nötig haben. Wir hatten in den letzten Stunden zwei Mal Sex. Ich dachte, das würde genügen, um deine Lust zu befriedigen."

Harry beugte sich so weit hinunter, dass sich fast ihre Lippen berührten und sprach mit rauer Stimme, „Ach, komm schon. Es hat dir gefallen. Sonst hättest du dich unter der Dusche nicht ein zweites Mal von mir nehmen lassen."

Dracos Reaktion war, wie folgt: Zu erst wurde er dunkelrot vor Scham, dann gewann er wieder seine Fassung zurück und forderte mit dem typischen Malfoy-Blick, „Das nächste Mal übernehme gefälligst ich den aktiven Part."

Harry spreizte beide Beine und ließ sich auf Dracos Becken sinken. Lasziv blickend, hauchte er Draco ins Ohr, „Du kannst mich auch jetzt nehmen."

Draco sog scharf die Luft an und es begann sich etwas zwischen seinen Beinen zu regen. Mit Absicht schaute Harry zu Dracos neu aufkommenden Erregung hinab, blickte mit einem ‚erwischt!' – Blick wieder in die graublauen Augen und sagte gedehnt, „Dann sind wir je einer Meinung."

ooOoo

Das sanfte Rauschen wurde von gelegentlichen Seufzern und leisem Stöhnen unterbrochen. Lauwarmes Wasser fiel auf beide Jungen hinab, welche eng mit einander verbunden waren. Der Dunkelhaarige, der mit dem Rücken an der kühlen gefliesten Wand lehnte, legte den Kopf nach Möglichkeit in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, als der Blonde, der Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilte, fester zustieß.

Die Lippen des Blonden wanderten den Hals hinauf und fanden die Lippen des anderen. Den Rhythmus nicht verlierend verfielen sie dem süßlichen Kuss. Als würde er noch mehr Befriedigung erlangen wollen, ergriff Harry, Dracos Hand und führte sie zu seinem eigenen Glied. Der Blonde verstand scheinbar schnell, denn er umfasste Harrys Erregung und begann mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit seine Hand zu bewegen.

Geradezu schreiend ergoss sich der Dunkelhaarige in Dracos Hand und bekam am Rand mit, dass dieser sich laut stöhnend in ihm ergoss. Keuchend lehnten sie in dieser Stellung an der Wand. Langsam zog sich der Slytherin aus Harry zurück und entlockte diesem ein befriedigtes Seufzen. Nochmals trafen ihre Lippen auf einander, Draco schlang seine Arme um Harry Taille und zog ihn an sich, während beide dem Rausch ihrer Gefühle verfielen.

ooOoo

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu, als Draco und Harry es endlich zu Stande brachen das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie trafen in der Halle auf Cho, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Seamus und Dean. Blaise, war der Erste, der feststellte, „Ach, ihr habt es auch noch einmal aus dem Zimmer geschafft. Gratulation! Was hat euch so lange aufgehalten?"

An seinem breiten Grinsen konnte man sehen, dass er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. Während Draco rot anlief und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, stimmte Harry mit Blaise ein und grinste ebenso breit zurück. Gedehnt sagte er, „Also wenn ich das wüsste… Ich habe leider keine Ahnung."

Sein Blick fiel auf Ron, der resigniert den Kopf schüttelte und mit den Schultern zuckte. Harry hätte lachen können, bis sein Blick auf Draco fiel, der abwechselnd zwischen ihm und Ron hin und her sah. Misstrauisch schauend fragte er, „Habe ich etwas nicht mitbekommen?"

„Err…", Ron sah nach dem Motto „Harry hat Scheiße gebaut, frag mich nicht" weg und Harry hatte auf einmal Bedanken wegen seiner nun gewonnen Wette.

Der Blonde sah ihn durchdringend an, was Harrys Schuldgefühl nur noch steigerte. Hermione seufzte und setzte den „Hab ich's nicht gewusst" - Blick auf und der Rest, sah verwirrt oder neugierig drein. Da der Gryffindor nicht antwortete, drängte Draco, „Harry?"

„Err… ja ähm da gibt es etwas… aber es wird dir nicht gefallen…", stammelte der Dunkelhaarige. Da der Slytherin nichts sagte und nun etwas Alarmierendes in seine Augen getreten war, setzte Harry schuldbewusst fort, „Ich habe mit Ron eine Wette abgeschlossen… sollte ich gewinnen, müsste Ron unsere Beziehung akzeptieren…"

Die Vorsicht war dem Blonden ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Und… was war die Bedingung?"

Harry sah zu Boden, als er leise gestand, „Ich sollte mit dir noch vor unserer Abreise schlafen."

Bei Draco überraschtem Keuchen, sah er zu ihm auf und erkannte, dass dieser der Gruppe und auch ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatte. „Ist das so.", brachte er mit einer zittrigen Stimme heraus und ein Beben durchlief seinen Körper.

Schnell tauschte Harry mit seinen Freunden schockierte Blicke, ehe er sich wieder dem Slytherin widmete, der sich nun mit einer Hand am Geländer der Treppe festhielt und die andere scheinbar über den Mund gelegt hatte. Er bebt am ganzen Körper. Behutsam legte der Gryffindor eine Hand auf die Schulter des Blonden und fragte zaghaft, „Draco?"

Genau in diesem Moment, senkte der angesprochene den Kopf und sank auf die Treppe hinab. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, bis er ein leises Glucksen vernahm und verwundert die Braue hob. Ein zweites Mal fragte er mit einer tieferen Stimmlage, „Draco?"

Er setzte sich neben ihn und sah, dass dieser schon rot angelaufen war. Er nahm die Hand, welche der Junge sich auf den Mund gepresst hatte, von seinen rosigen Lippen und Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Den Halt verlierend, ließ er sich mit den Armen auf Harrys Schoß sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihnen, während sein gesamter Körper bebte. Geradezu hilflos legte der Gryffindor eine Hand auf den blonden Schopf und sah zu Blaise, der wissend grinste und auf sie zukam.

Er blieb am Fuße der Treppe stehen und meinte mit einem Blick auf Draco, „Weißt du Harry… ihr seid nicht die Einzigen, die in dieser Beziehung eine Wette abgeschlossen habt…"

Angesprochener hob die Braue, „Ihr habt auch gewettet?"

Blaise Grinsen wurde breiter, „Klar. Und Draco hat verloren. – Du weißt doch noch was der Wetteinsatz war, oder, Draco?"

Rasch hob der Blonde den Kopf, so dass Harry überrascht seine Hand zurückzog, und fauchte, „Vergiften werde ich dich, hast du mich verstanden?!"

Vergiften? Tausende von Fragezeichen schwirrten um Harrys Kopf. Wenigstens besaß Blaise den Anstand, ihn und alle anderen nicht Eingeweihten, über Dracos Worte aufzuklären, „Nur weil du nicht kochen kannst, musst du nicht patzig werden. Außerdem war Teil des Einsatzes, dass das Essen genießbar sein muss."

Draco stützte sich mit den Armen auf Harrys Beinen ab und fauchte, „Das wird das grauenvollste Vier-Gänge-Menü deines Lebens, das schwöre ich dir!"

Hämisch grinsend beugte sich Blaise hinunter und flötete, „Solange du es zustande bringst, es mir zu servieren, habe ich kein Problem damit. Ich habe sogar schon das richtige Outfit für dich."

Eingeschnappt bettete der Blonde wieder seine Arme auf Harrys Schoß und knurrte, „Ich hätte doch darauf einwilligen sollen, nackt zur Abschlussfeier erscheinen zu müssen."

Blaise lachte, „Pech gehabt. Du kannst ja Harry fragen, ob er dir hilft."

Unschuldig süß fragende graublaue Augen blickten in Harrys. „Du kannst kochen?"

„Err…" Es war zwar schön, endlich wieder in das Gespräch eingebunden zu werden, aber…

„Ja.", antwortete Harry lächeln und man konnte schon einen riesigen Tropfen sehen, der über seinem Kopf hing. Musste er jetzt wirklich ein Vier-Gänge-Menü kochen?

Draco rappelte sich auf und fragte hoffnungsvoll, „Dann hilfst du mir? Ja?"

Harry starrte wie gebannt in dieses engelsgleiche Gesicht. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so süß sein? Voll der Eloquenz getroffen, antwortete er, „Äh.. ähm.."

Noch ehe er etwas machen konnte, wurde er von dem Blonden stürmisch mit einem „Danke" umarmt und kippte rückwärts. Er keuchte vor Schmerz auf und konnte die anderen leise lachen hören. Einen Blick auf die Seite verriet ihm, dass Ron auf sie zukam.

Der Rotschopf ging vor ihnen in die Hocke und meinte, „Wie es aussieht hast du die Wette gewonnen…" Harry machte „Mhm". „Also gut… macht was ihr wollt, ich werde nicht meckern."

Harry lächelte und warf seinem Freund einen dankbaren Blick zu, ehe er auf Draco blickte, der ihn mit wachen Augen musterte. Auch er lächelte flüchtig, ehe er sich wieder cool und gelassen gab und sich aufrichtete. „Wir sollten etwas essen, sonst verhungere ich noch."

Alle begannen zu lachen und Harry wagte es sogar, dem Blonden durchs Haar zu strubbeln. Das war einer von unzähligen glücklichen Momenten, an den sie sich für immer erinnern würden.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

Okay, ich habe es schon wieder geschafft den Update-Termin zu verpennen TT Ich glaube, bei einem Job, den Lesungen und den anstehenden Prüfungen weicht mein Hirn etwas auf. drop Nun ja. Hier ist das lang ersehnte Kapitel 13, allerdings werde ich für Kapitel 14 noch lange brauchen, da ich es noch immer nicht fertig hab und wie bereits erwähnt gut abgelenkt bin. schnauf

Danke ALLEN Lesern, die bisher durchgehalten haben und Special Thanks to **zissy**, **chibi** und **fighter-for-dragonhart**.

zissy: Hab's doch gerade geupt smile + drop

chibi: Also unser router ist ganz brav. Nur ich bin beim Schreiben nicht brav drop Das 14. und 15. Kapi wird aber auf jeden Fall noch geschrieben. Das 15. nenne ich „chibi-Special" Wegen Addicted…. Die FF habe ich seit Dezember fertig. Habe 12 Kapis in zwei Monaten geschrieben und dann nochmals zwei Monate gebraucht, bis ich mich durchringen konnte, das letzte Kapitel zu schreiben. Meine Beta-Leserin ist von der FF begeistert _grins_

fighter-for-dragonhart: Ja, das mit dem Essen… _breit grins_ Das beschreibe ich auf jeden Fall

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**13. I give up everthing…**

„Kommt schon! Ich will nicht ewig warten!", rief Draco, als er vor dem Eingang des Museums stand und ungeduldig vom einen Bein aufs andere trat. Heute war der vorletzte Tag ihres Aufenthaltes und deswegen hatte die kleine Gruppe beschlossen im Dorf einen kleinen Museumsbesuch zu machen. Das Museum lag am Hauptplatz, wo Draco diese altertümliche Holzvorrichtung bemerkt hatte.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie die Ewigkeit vorkam, kamen Harry, Blaise, Cho, Granger, Weasley, Finnegan und Mcmillian endlich bei dem Blonden an. Ohne sich noch länger von den anderen aufhalten zu lassen, wandte Draco sich um und betrat das Museum, welches unter Denkmalschutz stand, und welches man frei betreten konnte, obgleich immer eine Art Wachmann in der Nähe des Eingangs saß.

Draco nickte dem Mann nur zu, welcher freundlich grüßte und ging weiter hinein. Er ging gemächlich eine Treppe hinab und dann durch einen Korridor und blickte in die offen stehenden Gefängniszellen. Bei einer dieser Zelle blieb er stehen und sah zu dem kleinen Fenster hinauf. Langsam betrat er diesen kleinen Raum und sah sich darin um. Bis auf alte eiserne Ringe, die in der Wand angebracht waren und Staub fand er nichts vor.

Gerade als er den Raum verlassen wollte, hörte er Rufe und Menschen, die sich unterhielten, als würde eine Menschenmasse vor dem Fenster stehen und reden. Er ging näher zu der länglichen Öffnung und konnte Worte, wie „Verräter", „Recht" und „Hängen" aufschnappen. Schnell versuchte er, die Wand irgendwie hochzuklettern und brachte es zu Stande, für wenige Sekunden einen Blick auf einige Schuhe zu werfen.

Gerade, als er nochmals hoch wollte, fragte ihn jemand, „Was machst du?"

Einwenig erschrocken wirbelte der Blonde herum und Blickte in Chos Gesicht, als hinter ihr ein Schatten vorbei huschte. Draco drängte sich an der Ravenclaw vorbei und eilte dem Schatten nach, dicht gefolgt von Harry, der scheinbar auch den Schatten gesehen hatte.

„Wer war das?", fragte Draco im Laufen.

Harry holte auf und antwortete neben dem Slytherin, „Es war Alice."

Beide Jungen hielten vor einer alten vermodernden Holztüre, die sich mit leichtem Druck öffnen ließ. Draco trat als erster ein und erblickte die Zellen, die aus aneinander gereihten Gitterstäben bestand. Vor einer dieser Zellen, hatte Alice sich hingekniet. Sie trug ein schönes Kleid, darüber einen schweren Umhang, die Kapuze ruhte noch auf ihrem Haupt, aber war soweit zurückgezogen, dass man ihr blasses Gesicht erkennen konnte. Ihre zierlichen Hände hatte sie an die Eisenstangen geklammert, ihr Blick zeugte von Reue und Sorge.

Innerhalb der Zelle, lehnte ein großes Bündel, an der Zelltüre, welches Draco zu seinem Entsetzten, als Zidane identifizieren konnte. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er das Gespräch belauschte, von dem er schon so oft geträumt hatte.

„_Kannst du mir verzeihen", ihre Stimme war so leise, so zerbrechlich, als fürchtete sie, es würde etwas Schlimmes geschehen, wenn sie noch lauter spräche._

_Zidane erwiderte nichts._

_Alice Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie hauchte, „Ich verstehe. Bitte vergib mir."_

_Sie wand sich zum Gehen ab, als er seine Hand auf die ihrige legte und rief, ja fast flehte, „Warte! – Ich wüsste nicht was ich dir verzeihen sollte. Du hast dir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen."_

_In Ihren Augen spiegelte sich Unglauben und Schuld, als sie protestierte, „__Das stimmt nicht! Und das weißt du genau!"_

„_Du kannst nichts dafür. Du hattest keine Wahl!", versicherte Zidane lächelnd, doch Alice schüttelte den Kopf._

_Tränen liefen ihr blassen Wangen hinab, als sie aufgebracht keuchte, „__Keine Wahl?! Nur wegen mir bist du …"_

_Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln, als er seine geschundene Hand auf ihre rosigen Lippen legte und wisperte, „Ich kann dich verstehen. Wir werden uns wieder sehen. - Irgendwann. Versprochen."_

_In diesem Moment verstand und spürte Draco, wie tief die Liebe der Beiden ging und er verspürte ihren Schmerz. Dieses Gefühl war erdrückend, wie Hoffnungslosigkeit schenkend, das auch ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Doch er verspürte einen Funken Hoffnung, als Alice fragte, „Wie?" _

„_Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Vertraue mir.", entgegnete Zidane und lächelte nach wie vor. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so voller Hoffnung sein, wenn selbst der Tod seine knochigen Finger nach ihm ausstreckte? _

„_Vielleicht werden wir einander Treffen, wenn wir dem Licht folgen.", meinte Alice ebenfalls lächelnd und Draco hätte am liebsten aufgeheult._

_Zidane nickte und seine Augen strahlten vor Glück. „Bestimmt. – Doch nun geh', bevor dich jemand findet. Lebewohl."_

_Er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie in einem schmetterlingsleichten Kuss, ehe sie seinen Abschied erwiderte, „Lebewohl._

_Ihm ein trauriges Lächeln schenken, erhob sie sich und eilte wieder die Treppe hinauf, vorbei an Draco, dessen Sicht verschwamm. Er schluckte schwer, dann vernahm er zuletzt Zidanes Worte, „Licht… Kann Licht in reiner Dunkelheit existieren? Ich wünschte, ich könnte daran glauben."_

Das reichte! Er musste umgehend hier hinaus! Als er auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte, lief er fast in Harry hinein, der nicht minder betroffen aussah. Draco stürmte die Treppe hinauf, vor bei an seinen Bekannten und Freunde, hinaus aus dem Museum. In dem Moment, in dem er draußen ankam und auf den Marktplatz sah, wünschte er sich, er hätte das Museum nie verlassen.

_Unzählige Menschen standen auf dem Platz und riefen unverständliche Worte. Draco schaute sich um, erkannte in der nahen Ferne die Holzvorrichtung wieder. Plötzlich liefen zwei Männer an Draco vorbei, die Zidane mit sich schliffen. _

„Nein!", hörte Draco Harry keuchen, welcher ebenfalls an ihm vorbei gegangen war und mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck das Geschehen beobachtete. Draco ahnte, was als nächstes kommen würde und wollte es nicht sehen. Er wandte sich ab, um davonzulaufen, doch etwas anderes zog eine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ließ ihn verweilen.

„Alice?!" Diesen Namen wisperte er so leise, der Wind hätte ihn davontragen können.

_Sie trug das wunderschöne Kleid, welches sie bereits zuvor hatte und stand auf einerüberdachten Tribüne, an ihrer Seite war ihr Ehemann. Etwas grausames, Eiskaltes ergriff Besitz von Dracos Herz und schlang eiserne Ketten um seine Brust, die sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde zuzogen. Er folgte Alice Blick und keuchte fassungslos, als er Zidane erblickte, um dessen Kopf die Schlinge gelegt wurde._

_In Unglauben schüttelte er den Kopf und sah mehrmals zwischen ihm und Alice hin und her. Eine ohnmächtige Wut ergriff ihn, als er Alice Mann sah, der selbstgefällig lächelte. Sich von diesem Scheusal abwendend, wandte er sich wieder Zidane zu. Wie der Junge erkannte, war sein Blick Dankbar. Er öffnete den Mund und seine Lippen bildeten Worte, die von keinem Ohr gehört werden konnten, aber doch über den Platz hinweg getragen wurden, zu dieser einen Person der sie galten. _

_Diese Worte, die diese Person zu einer der hölzernen Säulen vorstürzen ließ und ihre Augen wieder mit Tränen füllte. Alice lächelte, als sie Zidanes öffentliches Geständnis erwiderte, „Ich liebe dich auch."_

_Auch ihre Worte konnten nicht vernommen werden, aber Draco verstand sie ebenso wie Zidane, der glücklich lächelte. Er schloss seine Augen und richtete sein Gesicht nach oben, während eine einzelte Träne seine Wange hinab lief. Dann öffnete sich die Klappe und er verlor den Halt._

In diesem Augenblick wandte Draco sich ab und floh vom Platz. Er hatte es gespürt, das eisige Entsetzten, das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Herz herausgerissen werden. Er wollte nur noch weg. Weg von dem Ort, weg von dieser Vergangenheit, die er sein Eigen nennen durfte, weg von dieser grausamen Realität. Er lief durch den Wald, ganz gleichgültig, ob ihm manche dünnen Äste ins Gesicht schlugen, oder ob ihm die Luft zum atmen fehlte.

Er ertrug diese Gefühle nicht mehr, aber sie ließen ihn auch nicht los, als hätten sie sich in seine Seele hineingefressen und hätten nie verheilen wollende Wunden hinterlassen. Sein Weg endete abrupt, als er plötzlich ins Leere stieg und einen kleinen Hang hinabrollte. Das erste, was er sah, als er den Blick hob, war eine Wiese, dessen einzelne Grashalme sich dem aufkommenden Sturm verneigten. Als Draco sich nun auch aufrichtete und umdrehte, erblickte er etwas anderes, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und sein Herz für einpaar Takte aussetzen ließ.

Alice stand nicht einmal 13 Schritte von ihm entfernt und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Ihr Haar war offen, wehte ihm sanften Wind, das schöne Kleid hatte Risse, als wäre auch sie durch den Wald gelaufen. Draco trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, blieb jedoch sofort stehen, als sie sich zu ihm umwandte. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, ihr Blick voller Schmerz und Verzweifelung.

Diese Verzweifelung, war so stark, so unbeschreiblich groß, dass sie auch von Draco Besitz ergriff und sein Herz vergiftete. Sie lächelte. Alice lächelte und eine einzelne Träne lief ihre rosige Wange hinab, als wie einen Schritt nach hinten machte. Sie wandte sich vor Draco ab und in diesem Augenblick begriff er.

Er wollte ihr helfen, sie von ihrem Schmerz befreien, ganz gleich wie. Er wollte nicht, dass sie so geht. Sie sollte glücklich sein, zusammen mit Zidane und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind. Und je mehr Draco ihr dieses Glück wünschte, umso mehr stieg seine Verzweifelung. Er war fast schon ihn dem Glauben, er könnte sie erretten, als sie den Blick hob und sich nach vorne fallen ließ.

„Nein! Nicht!", schrie er und ließ mit ausgestreckter Hand zum Abgrund vor. Doch als er in die Tiefe blickte, sah er nichts. Nur der kalte Wind und der verlassene Abhang verblieben.

Langsam wich Draco vom Abgrund zurück, fassungslos über das, was er gesehen hatte. Sie war weg, verschwunden. Einfach so. Und das Einzige, was blieb, war der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, welche sich mit Verwirrtheit und einem weiteren Gefühl mischte. Zunächst konnte Draco es gar nicht definieren, doch als er auf die Knie sank, wurde ihm mehr und mehr bewusst, wie einsam und verlassen er sich fühlte.

Er wollte zu ihnen zurück. Er wollte zu Alice und Zidane. Er wollte das sie glücklich waren. Er wollte nicht dieses Ende für sie. Warum war ihm das nicht möglich? Warum konnte er nicht zu ihnen? Diese Fragen quälten ihn und als er gen Himmel sah, fielen die ersten Regentropfen zur Erde hinab. Dem verhohlenen Schmerz nicht entrinnen könnend schloss er die Augen und ließ die kalten Tropfen in sein Gesicht fallen.

Sie hatten ihn zurückgelassen.

Dieses Wissen sickerte nach und nach in sein Bewusstsein, bis er es nicht mehr ertrug und seinem drängenden Verlangen nachgab. Er versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während sein Körper von den unzähligen Schluchzern gebeutelt wurde. Er sank auf die Seite und bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und seine Schluchzer wurden immer lauter. Niemand konnte ihm in diesem Augenblick helfen. Er war vollkommen alleine.

ooOoo

Der Regen fiel noch immer, als Draco bis auf die Haut durchnässt zu dem Dorf zurückkehrte. Tropfende Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, verweigerten die Sicht auf seine Augen, seine Arme hatte er um seinen zitternden Körper gelegt. Er blieb stehen, hob den Blick. Wie er erkannte, war er zu dem Hauptplatz zurückgekehrt. Auch dieser war verlassen.

Zögernd näherte Draco sich der morschen Holvorrichtung, um sich gleich drauf sinken zu lassen. Er sah nach links, doch da war niemand, und auch rechts befand sich keine Seele. Ihm war kalt, erfühlte sich elend und er war vollkommen alleine. Er drehte sich zu der ehemaligen Galgenvorrichtung um, doch auch dort war niemand.

In diesem undenkbaren Moment, kam Draco wieder das Lied in den Sinn, welches er Alice vor einpaar Tagen noch singen hörte. Das Gesicht dem Wolken verhangenen Himmel zugewandt, begann er leise das Lied zu summen und die Worte tauchten vor seinem geistigen Augen auf.

_There was a field in my old town_

_W__here we always played hand in hand …_

…_the wind was gently _

_touching the grass_

_W__e were so young, so fearless…_

…_then I dreamed over and over_

_O__f you holding me tight under the stars_

_I made a promise to my dear Lord_

_I will love you forever… _

_Time has passed, so much has changed_

_But the field remains in my heart_

_Oh where are you?_

_I need to tell you, I still love you_

_So I reach out for you_

_You fly around me like a butterfly_

_Your voice still echoes in my heart_

_You are my true love_

_There was a field in my old town_

_Where in spring all flowers blossomed wild_

_We were __chasing__ butterflies_

_Hand in hand 'til close of day_

_Your voice still echoes in my heart_

Er erinnerte sich an alles.

An Alice Kindheit, die sie frei mit anderen Kindern verbrachte und auf den Wiesen und Feldern herumtollte.

Den Tag, an dem die Zidane zum ersten Mal traf. Er war ein Junge von ca. 10 Jahren und ein Rotzlöffel noch dazu.

Der Tag, an dem Alice zum ersten Mal ihrem zukünftigen Gemahl, dem Gouverneur, vorgestellt wurde. Sie war gerade einmal 13 Jahre alt und hatte solch eine Angst vor diesem grimmigen Mann, dass sich des Nachts mit Zidane auf ihre geheime Wiese hinauslief und sie ihm davon erzählte. Er hatte sie währenddessen die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten.

Die Hochzeitsnacht, in der ihr neuer Mann sie zum ersten Mal in die Schranken wies.

Die unzähligen Tage, in denen sie sich heimlich aus ihrem Haus schlich, um bei Zidane Schutz zu suchen und zu finden. In denen sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn geklammert hatte.

Den ersten Kuss den sie teilen und die später drauffolgende Vereinigung.

Er erinnerte sich an das Fest, welches er auch in einer seiner vielen Visionen gesehen hatte, auf dem Zidane zu ersten Mal in der Öffentlichkeit zu Alice Körperkontakt hatte, indem er mit ihr tanzte.

Ebenso wie er die Stunden vor Augen hatte, in denen sie Zidane erzählt hatte, was ihrem gemeinsamen Kind zugestoßen war.

Und zu guter Letzt die Momente, in denen Zidane und Alice starben.

Erneut kehrte dieser unsägliche Schmerz zurück, still und dennoch schreiend, und schürte dem Blonden die Luft ab. Dracos Sicht verschwamm, als er sich abermals der hölzernen Vorrichtung zuwandte und er meinte, für einen kurzen Moment Zidane zu erblicken, der dort mit der Schlinge und den Hals stand und glücklich lächelte. Dieser Anblick brach ihm fast das Herz, ließ warme Tränen seine blassen Wangen hinunter laufen, leise Schluchzern seinen Lippen entfleuchen und ihn schlussendlich auf der alten Treppe zusammenbrechen.

„_Draco_"

Rief da jemand seinen Namen? Nein, es muss das Rauschen des Regens gewesen sein. Er wusste schließlich, dass er alleine war. Und dennoch meinte er eine Berührung links und recht von seinen Armen gespürt zu haben. Langsam hob er den Blick und sah in grüne Augen, die voller Sorge zu hinunter sahen.

„Harry…", hauchte Draco mit erstickter Stimme und weitere Tränen verließen seine Augen.

Der Gryffindor rutschte um zwei Stufen weiter hinunter, wobei der Blonde mit dem Oberkörper zurückwich, um sogleich wieder in eine Umarmung gezogen zu werden. Obgleich auch hier Draco weinte, floss eine sonderbare Wärme, wie flüssiges Gold in ein schwarzes Meer, in seinen Körper und breitete sich allmählich aus. Deshalb beruhigte er sich auch ziemlich schnell wieder und lag matt in Harrys Armen, während dieser ihn mit einem Arm hielt und mit der anderen Hand über das Haar strich.

Auch der Regen stoppte und wich samtenen Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr weiches Licht zur Erde sandte. Draco bekam von dem Rückweg nichts mit, da er in Harrys Armen eingeschlafen war und im Anschluss zurückgetragen wurde. Ebenso wenig sah er die verwunderten und verzückten Blicke Seitens der anderen, als der Dunkelhaarige an ihnen mit einem schlafenden Draco in den Armen vorbei schritt. Das einzige, was er vernahm, war diese Wärme, die von Harry ausging und sich auf ihn übertrug.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf Emerson Manor (samt Dorf und Umgebung), Alice, Zidane und der hässliche Idiot gehört mir nichts und niemand. Ich will mit der FF auch kein Geld verdienen (als ob so was möglich wäre O.o).

_**Die Suche nach Glück**_

**14. …just to find you**

Warm … es war so schön warm … angenehm weich … Draco fühlte sich vollkommen leicht, als würde er schweben. Und da. Jemand berührte ihn … strich über seinen Kopf … der Blonde fühlte sich so wohl, er hätte ewig so verweilen können. Er schmiegte sich in die Arme, die sich schützend um seinen Körper gelegt hatten, und seufzte selig. Ja, dieser Moment hätte für die Ewigkeit bestehen können.

„Na, bist du wach.", grüßte Harry mit sanfter Stimme.

Draco hob den Kopf, um in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen zu blicken und ein weiches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, ehe er diese auf Harrys legte. Ein weiterer zufriedener Seufzer verließ seine Kehle, als er in Genuss die Augen schloss und Harry den Kuss vertiefte. Draco hätte lachen können, so glücklich war er.

Er löste den Kuss und merkte Harrys prüfenden Blick. Halb lachend fragte er, „Was?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und hauchte Draco einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann schien er in Dracos Augen zu versinken, als er mit dem Daumen über seine Wange strich und wisperte, „Ich liebe dich."

Ohne Einfluss darauf zu haben, verformten sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen als er glücklich erwiderte, „Ich dich auch."

Sie teilten einen weiteren Kuss, ehe sie sich nach einer halben Stunde dazu bequemten, das Bett zu verlassen. Während sie sich anzogen, fiel Draco auf, dass Cho nicht da war und drehte sich mit einem fragenden Blick zu Harry um, der ohne je eine Frage gehört zu haben, antwortete, „Sie ist bei ihrem Freund. Ich glaube sie da drüben eingezogen."

Der Slytherin schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und erinnerte, „Dabei fahren wir heute am Vormittag wieder ab. Ob sie ihre neue Unterkunft so leichtfertig aufgeben wird."

Fast lachend entgegnete Harry, „Ich glaube, dass ihr mehr an ihrem Freund liegt, als an seinem Zimmer."

Draco tat so als würde er überlegen und spektarkulierte, „Hm… Aber vielleicht war sie nur auf sein Zimmer scharf. Man weiß ja nie."

Grinsend gab Harry Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange, kniff sanft in seinen Hintern und meinte, „Zieh dich an, Süßer. Ich will noch heute zum Frühstück."

Mit diesen Worten ging er zu Kasten und machte sich selbst daran sich fertig zu machen. Draco schaute etwas verwundert und ging zu seinem eigenen Schrank, „Süßer?"

„Soll ich dich lieber _Putziger_ nennen?"; scherzte der Dunkelhaarige und zog sich die Hose an.

Draco erschauderte für einen Moment und bestätigte dann, „Nein, _Süßer_ ist völlig okay."

Fertig angezogen machten sich beide auf den Weg nach unten, wo sie auf die anderen trafen. Als sie sich an den Tisch setzten, wurden sie gleich von Chang, Zabini, Granger und Finnegan mit Fragen überhäuft. Die meisten davon gingen an Draco und ließen nach seinem Befinden erkunden.

„Es geht mir eh gut.", beschwichtigte der Blonde und war ganz verwundert, dass auch Granger und Finnegan sich um ihn sorgten. Nun ja, nach dem er gestern einfach so abgehauen war und Harry ihnen vermutlich gesagt hatte, was gestern passiert war, war das doch nicht so verwunderlich.

Grangers besorgten durchdringenden Blick zeugte davon, dass sie scheinbar wusste, oder vermutete, was gestern mit Draco passiert war. Der Slytherin schaute Harry fragend an, dann schnaubte er und zischte leise, „Petze…."

„Hey, als ich dich zurückgetragen hatte, wurde ich gleich von Hermione und Cho begeleitet, und die wollten wissen, was passiert war. Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Dass du vollkommen erheitert warst?", verteidigte der Gryffindor sich.

„Du hast gestern geweint?", kam es geradezu dümmlich von Weasley, was Draco dazu veranlasste dem Drang nachzugeben und sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn zu klatschen.

Chang versuchte für Weasley besser verständlich zu machen, „Weißt du, nachdem Harry und er gestern gesehen haben, wie Zidane gehängt wurde, ist das doch verständlich."

„Alice beging Suizid.", warf Draco einfach so ein und gewann damit die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten kleinen Gruppe.

Granger legte die Hände über den Mund und keuchte, „Oh nein."

Mit dem Blick auf seinen Cousin, erzählte Draco weiter, „Und noch dazu habe ich nicht nur gesehen, was Alice und Zidane passiert ist, ich habe es auch gefühlt. Den Schmerz, die Verzweifelung, alles. Und ihr wollt nicht wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man zusehen muss, wie der Mensch, den man liebt, aufgehängt wird."

Der Schock stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben und Blaise wurde sogar ausfallend, „Scheiße…"

Mit einem ungerührten Blick fragte der Blonde trocken, „Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Anstatt eine Frage zu erhalten, wurde er von Harry zur Seite, und somit in eine Umarmung, gezogen. Mit einem überraschten und fragenden Blick sah er zu Harry hoch, ließ aber keine Widerrede, oder Frage verlauten. Statt sich dagegen zu wehren gab sich Draco dem Schutz und der Geborgenheit hin, die Harry ihm schenkte. Auf das allgemeine Schmunzeln, welches sich auf den Lippen der anderen ausbreitete, zischte der Blonde „Ist was?" und vergrub sein Gesicht an Harrys Halsbeuge.

„Ist dir peinlich, was?", stichelte Blaise, verstummte aber als Harry ihn scheinbar mahnend ansah.

„Ihr beiden seid so ein süßes Paar.", schmachtete Chang und Granger stimmte glucksend mit ein, „Ja, so süß."

Draco löste sich aus der Umarmung und erhob sich mit den Worten, „Okay, wir gehen."

Er schliff Harry an der Hand hinter sich her und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der anderen, nicht eingeweihten Schüler. Zielstrebig, ging er in das Zimmer gegenüber, durchquerte dieses, öffnete die Türe zum Nebenzimmer, welches nur durch diese Türe erreichbar war, durchquerte auch dieses und betrat den Gang zum Innenhof. Auch diesen passierte er, öffnete die versteckte Türe und ging mit Harry auf die Wiesen, die hinter dem Haus lag, hinaus.

„Und jetzt?", gluckste Harry, der das alles mehr als nur belustigend fand.

Draco wandte sich zu ihm um, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und entgegnete mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln, „Jetzt küsse ich dich."

Als er sich Harry näherte, meinte dieser grinsend; „Oh und sogar noch mit Ankün-"

Der Rest des Wortes wurde von dem Kuss, den sie teilen, verschluckt. Dracos Hand wanderte in Harry Nacken und massierte diesen schon fast automatisch, während sich beide in diesem innigen Kuss verloren. Eine unbestimmte Zeit lang später mussten sie sich doch noch von einander lösen, da ihre Freunde erschienen waren und die Mädchen dämliche Bemerkungen verlauten ließen, wie süß sie doch wären. Dass dies Draco, so auch Harry nervte, war ihnen natürlich egal und irgendwann meinte der Blonde im Spott, sie könnten tatsächlich einen Fanclub eröffnen, was die Mädchen allerdings für bare Münze nahmen. Sehr zum Pech von Harry und Draco.

Eine gute Stunde später hatten alle ihre Taschen gepackt und in dem Bus verstaut. Die meisten Schüler hatten bereits ihre Plätze bezogen und nur wenige genossen den Anblick des alten Manors. Zwei von ihnen waren Harry und Draco die neben einander dem Anwesend zugewandt standen und so eine Zeit lang verweilten.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny und Blaise befanden sich nur wenige Meter entfernt, ganz in der Nähe des Busses und imitierten das Verhalten des Pärchens vor ihnen. Der Busfahrer hupte ungeduldig und Hermione entschuldigte die Verzögerung. Blaise war gerade daran Harry und Draco zu rufen, als er bemerkte, dass diese sich gegenseitig erneut in einen Kuss verwickelt hatten.

„Jetzt kommt endlich! Küssen könnt ihr euch auch im Bus!", rief er mit einem breiten Grinsen, welches allerdings schnell verflog, als folgendes geschah:

Über Draco und Harry, welche zu sehr in ihrem Kuss vertieft waren, legte sich ein weiß leuchtender Schleier, der sie letztendlich völlig einhüllte. Es passierte so etwas, wie eine kleine Explosion und statt Harry und Draco standen da Zidane und Alice, welche dasselbe machten, wie die zwei Schüler.

Blaise blinzelte ungläubig und klopfte Ron, der nicht minder doof starrte, auf die Schulter. Hermione begann zu grinsen und Ginny blinzelte mit einem freudig überraschten Lächeln. Alice und Zidane verblassten und Draco und Harry kamen wieder zum Vorschein.

„Wahnsinn…", keuchte Ron erstaunt.

Hermione war die erste dich sich abwandte, Rons Hand ergriff und meinte, „Komm, lass uns lieber Plätze besetzen, bevor du hier noch verwurzelst."

„Plätze…klar..", murmelte Ron, der wieder um einpaar Nuancen röter geworden war, und stieg mit dem Mädchen ein.

Blaise und Ginny warten noch auf Draco und Harry, dich sich schlussendlich auch wieder von einander gelöst hatten, ehe der arme Busfahrer noch einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam. So verließen sie das Manor, einen Ort, an dem sie viel erfahren und einander besser kennen gelernt hatten. Und was an diesem Ort getrennt wurde, das führte er auch wieder zusammen. Für viele Schüler ging hier ein ereignisvolles Abenteuer zu Ende, für wenige andere sollte es noch weitere gehen.

Nach drei Stunden Fahrt:

Blaise lehnte sich mit den Armen an Draco Rückenlehne und erinnerte, „Hey, Draco. Vergiss nicht die verlorene Wette."

Der Blonde hatte ihm kaum den Blick zugewandt, da wendete er ihn auch schon wieder ab und murrte verstimmt, „Ach halt die Klappe."

Die scherte den Dunkelhaarigen kein Stück und er versuchte breit grinsend zu besänftigen, „Sieh es so. Dafür bist du jetzt mit Harry zusammen. Nicht wahr Harry."

Harry so eloquent wie immer, „Err…"

Draco schnaubte nur und beschloss aus dem Fenster zu starren.

Das Grinsen schien auf Blaises Gesicht festgewachsen zu sein, als er schmollte; „Ac h, komm schon, du kannst mich jetzt doch nicht die ganze Zeit ignorieren. Du hast fair und ehrlich verloren."

Ohne den Blick vom Fenster zu nehmen schnarrte Draco arrogant, wie immer, „Harry kannst du ihn bitte für mich hauen?"

„Pah! Du wagst es deinen eigenen Geliebten für solche Dienste zu missbrauchen. Jetzt sag doch mal was, Harry." Also irgendwie nahm Blaise die ganze Sache nicht ernst.

Und wieder gab sich Harry seinem überwältigenden Redeschwall hin, „Äh…"

Blaise schwafelte noch weiter, bis Draco nach einer kurzen Weile einen Arm um Harry legte, diesen an sich zog und mit einer sanften Stimmte sagte, „Hör nicht auf den. Blaise redet immer so viel Blödsinn, wenn er vergessen hat seine Pillen zu nehmen."

Nun begann auch Harry zu grinsen, lehnte sich an seinen Schatz an und meinte glucksend, „Oder Pavati hat Recht und er ist Widder."

Mit gehobener Braue erkundigte sich Draco, „Die reden immer so viel?"

„Laut Pavati schon.", bestätigte der Gryffindor.

Mit einer „Na-toll-du-ich-darf-mir-das-antun"-Mine wandte sich Draco dem Fenster zu und sagte schnaubend, „Na da wundert mich gar nichts. Verbring einmal mit dem mehrere Jahre in einem Zimmer. Du drehst du daneben durch…. oder lernst auf Durchzug zu schalten…"

„Ach, deswegen stört dich das Gerede hinter uns nicht.", seufzte der Dunkelhaarige und schloss die Augen.

„Ihr seid beide so fies. Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen, mich zu ignorieren.", jammerte Blaise.

Daraufhin blieb dem Pärchen nichts anderes übrig, als im Chor zu maulen, „Halt die Klappe Blaise."

Dieser setzte sich endlich auf seinen Platz und verschränkte erbost die Arme vor der Brust. So verbrachten sie die folgenden Stunden wesentlich ruhiger. Draco hatte nach wie vor einen Arm um Harry gelegt und strich ihm durchs Haar, während dieser mit der Zeit die Augen schloss und in einen sanften Schlaf hinüber glitt.


End file.
